The Lost Overload
by Epicenter Six
Summary: (Collab with PrideTheSuccubus) It's been several years since the Decepticons have won and turn their enemies into loyal slaves. Megatron is growing restless on throne and feels the need to explore the universe. Unfortunately, most of the ships are being used for other purposes. Megatron thought he was doomed to boredom, until he heard that Swindle needed a captain and a crew...
1. Prologue: The Missing Mechs

**Epicenter Six's AN: Yes, I'm making another cybersissy story, although this time, I have a collaborator and we constantly bounce ideas off of each other. It's pretty damn fun. Hope you enjoy.**

 **PrideTheSuccubus's AN: My first collab story with my new buddy, Epicenter! We've been brainstorming with many ideas for this story for a while now, a lot of things planned ahead that will leave you all surprised! Enjoy, and stay tune for more!**

"Are you sure about this, Jhiaxus?" Galvatron asked his scientific friend as they were in a barren part of Cybertron, a few miles outside of Iacon. They were currently walking around some valleys near a mountain to the left, looking for any signs of something having been built out here. To be specific, it was the Mutatio Valley, a place of some notoriety. It appears to be just a normal valley, but a strange amount of Autobots and Decepticons have disappeared here, enough that some people have noticed it and have made demands to keep the place off any scouting list. The Autobots agreed after 15. The Decepticons agreed after 30.

"Yes, of course. There's a signal here somewhere. A dim one, but a signal all the same," Jhiaxus told him.

"Remind us again what it is?" Nova Prime asked.

"He said it was factory or a base, but I think we would've found it by now if it was," Bludgeon told him, sword in hand.

"That's what I thought," Nova Prime muttered. "Galvatron, I'm starting to think this was a waste of time."

"Have some trust in him, you old rust bucket," Galvatron told him.

"Why should we?"

"It must be hidden somewhere," Jhiaxus muttered. "Has to be. Wouldn't be the first."

"If it is, makes one wonder what could be in there, eh Nova?" Galvatron asked smugly, which got on Nova's nerves.

"Don't you play coy with me. You have no right to until we-"

"Cave!" Bludgeon shouted as he pointed to their left with his sword. They all turned their heads to see exactly the truth, a cave inside the mountain.

"I knew it!" Jhiaxus yelled as he ran over to it and Galvatron looked at Nova smugly.

"Don't you even dare," Nova wared as he rushed over to the cave, leaving Galvatron to sigh in annoyance. Nova was becoming a pain to deal with. Maybe they should just leave him somewhere… or eject him into a star. That'll work too. He quickly started running over and catched up to them quickly. The cave was a wide one. Allowing for all four to enter easily. The four walked on inside.

"Looks like a magnesium cave. Interesting," Jhiaxus muttered as they got their flashlights out and walked on inside the cave, It didn't take long before they found an old, rusted elevator, looking very aged. Jhiaxus pressed it and the elevator opened for them. At least the metal looked sturdy and was pretty wide, but that was backed in its prime, which was a long time ago.

"Will this even work?" Nova asked.

"I believe so," Jhiaxus told them as he stepped inside to make it creak lightly and examined it carefully. He opened the roof hatch and looked around. "Wires are looking strong. It'll hold us up, I assure you."

"I trust you," Bludgeon muttered as he stepped inside and Jhiaxus closed the ceiling hatch.

"Hmm, fine," Galvatron agreed as he stepped inside, the elevator still holding up.

"Well, if it hasn't collapsed, guess it's safe," Nova muttered as he stepped inside behind them and pushed the singular button. The elevator started up loudly, the engine sputtering for a bit before going at a full and started descending down.

"Old," Bludgeon said simply as they descended down slowly and it was all that was needed to be said about the elevator as it continued on down until it reached the ground and opened back up. Inside appeared to be a lobby, with a desk and four doors, two on the back wall, and one on the left and right wall, all open. None of the lights were working, leaving it in darkness as they moved their flashlights around

"How… business-like," Nova noticed as he looked around. "No chairs aside from the one at the desk thought. This wasn't meant as a waiting room, but probably as a directory."

"A place to guide workers, perhaps?" Jhiaxus wondered.

"More than likely," Galvatron agreed as Jhiaxus walked around the desk to attempt to access the computer.

"Power's out. Elevator probably runs on a separate generator," Jhiaxus told them.

"So we have to find the generator and get it working?" Nova questioned.

"Yes. Might be a bit difficult to find it, but it's necessary. Look around. Automatic doors. If we don't fix it, then we would have to force all these doors open," Jhiaxus told them.

"I can do that," Bludgeon muttered.

"That shouldn't be necessary," Nova muttered. "There has to be a map somewhere. Care to look through the desk for it?"

"Hmm, let me check," Jhiaxus muttered as he searched through the drawers quickly. "Hold on, found a datapad." He pulled it out and turned it on. "Hmm, looks like there's a directory here, along with other notes, and it does show the generator room."

"There we go. Lead the way," Nova insisted.

"Right, let's get going. The first door is opened for us."

* * *

"Here we are," Jhiaxus muttered as Bludgeon pulled the door to the generator room opened and allowed them to enter the room. Jhiaxus went on over to the terminal to see it was blinking. "Huh," he muttered as he went over to it, activated it, and started looking around. "This place appeared to be put in deep power-saving mode. People use it when they're abandoning a place, but have plans to come back to it, whether in the near-future or the far-future. It's done so that they don't burn out the generator while also keeping the memory bank of the generator secure so that they don't have to input where and how much energy goes to places in the building."

"Well, good thing we beat them here to recover the technology here," Galvatron muttered as he got next to Jhiaxus.

"If alive," Bludgeon muttered and it was a good point. There was a chance that the owners simply died a long time ago, leaving the first people to find it as the new owners.

"Irrelevant. We beat everyone here. That's all that matters," Nova told everyone smugly, which was also true. All signs indicate they're the first one to find this place after it was abandoned. After all, they're the one to reach the generator room and turn it on.

"Well, let me… huh? New facial scan for master?" Jhiaxus muttered as suddenly a small tentacle came out and scanned his face, as well as Galvatron, with a green light, shocking him. After that, it went back and all the generators started kicking on to max power. The lights came on, leaving them confused, before they all turned off there flashlights.

"Strange," Bludgeon muttered

"Very," Jhiaxus muttered as he looked at the terminal. "Got a new message. 'Head to central mainframe to turn SIS on.' Huh."

"SIS? What is that?" Nova questioned.

"Let's head to the central mainframe and find out. Jhiaxus, lead the way," Galvatron ordered.

"Fine."

* * *

They arrived at the central mainframe and Jhiaxus and Galvatron went to the console to activate it. "Let's see… 'begin facial inspection,'" he recited the button he pushed, which caused a tentacle to come out again and rescan his face. After that, they waited a few moments before an androgynous voice spoke.

"Synthetic Integration Server online. Ready to serve, Master," it said, leaving them confused.

"Are you a VI or an AI?" Jhiaxus.

"I was created as a VI, but have expanded my knowledge to become an AI," it answered.

"Huh, how interesting," Jhiaxus muttered, thinking it through, before getting to the point. "What's the purpose of this facility?"

"To create cybersissies," it told them.

"Cybersissies?" Galvatron muttered. "What are those?"

"Cybertronians that have undergo the rubberization process to become servants," it told them, confusing them.

"Huh? What is this?" Jhiaxus muttered, surprised. It wasn't often that he didn't know what something was.

"Well, it's as I described," it told them.

"Well then," Galvatron muttered with a dark smile, "mind if we get a test trial?"

"Of course, master. Which of the two non-masters would you like me to test on?" SIS asked, which earned Bludgeon and Nova's attention.

"Galvatron, you better not-" Nova attempted to say before getting interrupted.

"Nova, if you would please, SIS," Galvatron grinned.

"What?! Don't you- hey!" he yelled as he suddenly felt an invisible force around him, pulling him into the air and keeping him still.

"Tractor beam operational," SIS said. "Guiding test subject out of the room."

"No, don't you dare! Galvatron I will get you for this!" Nova yelled as he was led out of the room and the door closed behind him.

"Turning on cameras," SIS said as the monitors in the room turned on, allowing them to watch the process.

* * *

Nova struggled as he was led down the halls. How could Galvatron just offer him up as a test subject like that? He was a prime! He reached the cleaning room and the arms quickly got to work cleaning him, deluging him with water, scrubbing him with cleaning fluids, buffering his body, and sending tentacles in to make sure his insides were clean. When it was all done, he was brought to a room with reflexive walls and a vat with a black liquid in the center. He was brought to above the vat, leaving him terrified.

* * *

"It is important that each cybersissy is cleaned before continuing on. Leaving any grime on them could cause unfortunate complications in the process and we have to make sure each sissy looks perfect as well," SIS told the others.

"Understandable. Contaminates are bad to have when doing an experiment," Jhiaxus nodded.

"This is a bit more than a simple experiment," Bludgeon muttered.

"True, it is."

* * *

"Beginning pre-op process," SIS said, warning Nova of what was to occur. "Placing lips." Metal pieces came down and was implanted on his mouth before a syringe was injected into them, making luscious, rubber lips. "Placing optic screens." Clear, plastic screens were brought to his optics and placed there, acting like contacts. "Installing speakers." Small devices were brought to his audials and placed there. "Removing panels." The arms went to his aft and pelvic plate and ripped them off, revealing his valve and spike, embarrassing the Prime. This was ignoble. "Trimming body." Corsets came over to him and placed on him. The overbust one wrapped around his chest and was cinched up, making him gasp in pain at each cinch of the corset until he was a thinned by half. The neck corset went around his neck and was cinched up just as tightly, thinning it by half as well and finishing the pre-op process.

* * *

"Hehehe," Galvatron couldn't help but snicker, which earned queer looks from the two others in the room, which cause Galvatron to be serious again. "What? It's nothing."

"The pre-op process is meant to prepare a cybersissy for their new job, adding items to help them hear and see as well as make them aesthetically more pleasing," SIS told them.

"It sure is pleasing me," Galvatron muttered with a small smirk, earning more puzzled looks from Jhiaxus and Bludgeon.

* * *

With that, Nova was lowered down to the black pit. He tried moving about, wanting to escape from there. This was no fate that should befall a Prime! However, the tractor beam held it tight grip, not letting him loose as his feet touched the black substance. He groan as he felt the cool substance going over him, but he kept up his futile efforts, not wanting to know what would happen. As it covered more and more of his legs, he started gradually losing the will to fight. Once it reached his spike, he gave a labored groan as he was as he gave up the struggle. He just relaxed as his body was lowered more and more down until it was just his head left. He gazed around one last time before he was swallowed by the abyss, unable to see anything. He could only wait as he felt it entering his mouth and valve and changing his spike.

* * *

"And here is the rubberization process I told you about. He will be in there for several minutes and the process will do his best. The liquid rubber is invading his body through his valve and mouth to rubberize his insides and more are injected directly, to help make it more thorough," SIS explained to them.

"My, how interesting. Is that all?" Jhiaxus asked.

"Of course not. We also used nanobots as well to help make it more efficient and ensure they are rubberize in the right places," it told him.

"Nanobots? Oh, I'm very interested," the scientist said, interest lacing his tone. This was obviously the most important to him.

"Yes. The nanobots ensure they infest every part. They help the cybersissy survive without energon and to keep them from tiring. They are also used to help track them down. They give off signals that'll allow masters to find their cybersissy easily should they try to escape," it told them.

"How valuable," Bludgeon muttered gravely. He was used to tracking people down, so this would help him.

"Also, one other thing. They no longer have denta from the process so that they can give more efficient blowjobs," SIS told them.

"Oh, I'll be keeping that in mind," Galvatron muttered.

* * *

After many minutes, Nova was pulled back up, covered completely in the thick, black gunk that was dripping off him. His frame was made noticeably smaller, especially at the limbs, so as to make him more petite. What was once his spike had been replaced by a rubber bulge, trapping his spike in it to ensure he wouldn't be overloading any time soon. The other thing he noticed was that his denta appeared to have covered over or removed, most likely to make entrace of spikes much smoother. Warm air enveloped his body as the rubber dried out to be completely solid. The vat closed the arms preared for the next part.

* * *

"Um… what happened to his spike?" Bludgeon asked.

"Cybersissies are not allowed to overload, so the rubberization process transforms there spikes into those lovely bulges," SIS explained to them. "Please note, it is still extremely sensitive to touch. Use that information however you like."

"Oh, I will," Galvatron grinned, earning more looks from his comrades.

* * *

The arms came out with paint sprayers attached and started painting him up in white. Stockings were painted up to the middle of his lower legs, and one line was drawn below the knees, one was drawn above the knee, two were drawn in the center and upper part of his thighs. Panties were quickly painted on him before a heart was drawn on his bulge, side of hips, and on his knees. Five lines were drawn in his lower body before moving up to his upper body. They quickly draw a bra on him, each middle of the cup having an opening in the center in the shape of a heart and a heart at the back to form the clasp. They went to his arms and quickly painted up his lower arm before painting three lines above the elbow and two below the shoulder before painting the center of his upper arm. They painted a heart at the palm and back of palms before drawing a line at each side of his knuckle and drawing feminine fingernails on him. They went to his neck and painted a single, large line before heading to his face. They quickly painted his big lips in white before drawing iris, pupils, eyeshadow, eyebrows, and eyelashes, making him smile lustfully. The arms finished it off by painting hearts on both sides of his cheeks, finishing him off.

* * *

"Here we have the painting process, so that the cybersissy will always look fabulous, with or without clothing," SIS explained to them. "Every cybersissy is not allow to display any other emotion other than lustful happiness."

"Hahaha!" Galvatron laughed heartily, unable to contain his laughter at Nova's situation, which earned more odd looks from his ally.

"Master, he is enjoying this too much," Bludgeon whispered to Jhiaxus.

"I know he is, but this is fascinating. Just keep watching," Jhiaxus told him and he sighed before nodding.

* * *

With that done, the arms proceeded to bring microscopic cameras and microphones over to him and place them on his pupils and audials and were turned on, giving him sight and sound. Nova gazed at himself and gazed at it, dumbfounded. He looked so different. His body was so much thinner and his body being painted in this black-and-white, which was really good at reflecting light. The most startlingly part was those large, luscious lips on him, ready to kiss anyone and more.

* * *

"What was that?" Bludgeon muttered.

"Cameras and microphones so that the cybersissy can see and hear. The rubber blocks eyesight and deafens them. That's why the plastic screen and speakers were inserted earlier."

"Hmm, good planning," Jhiaxus nodded.

"Yes. Now, it's time to begin the dressing phase," he told them.

"Dressing?" Galvatron asked.

"Something we took from other alien cultures. Watch."

* * *

The arms began the dressing phase, beginning by bringing out a pair of white, latex panties. The arms slid these up Nova's legs all the way up to his hips, covering his bulge and leaving his valve exposed with a hole for easy penetration. Corsets came and were wrapped around his chest and neck. They were both cinched up for looks mostly and weren't done nearly as tight, although both his chest and neck were made his new body a tenth thinner.

Black stockings were brought to him and were slid up his legs to the tops of his thighs before using straps to attach it to the corset to help keep it up. The arms quickly rubbed him down, making him moan loudly and sensually. This allowed him to hear his voice having been pitched up to a more feminine sounding What the frag did they do to him? The arms slid black garters around his knees before moving on to footwear.

The arms bent his feet severely to a right angle, making him yell again in pain. The arms brought out a pair of white, rubber ballet boots and slid them three-fourth up his lower leg and cinched it up in back. Nova couldn't help but hate this situation he was in, as his feet were not flexible. The arms lowered him down to the ground to let him stand on his new apparel, making him moan even more. These were not comfortable to stand in at all.

* * *

"What happened to his voice?" Jhiaxus asked.

"We determine that low voices are not very subservient. Forcibly changing them to lighter tones would help make them adjust easier to being subservient," SIS explained.

"Perfect," Galvatron muttered.

"There's also his moans. He seemed a lot more sensitive," Bludgeon said.

"That's a side-effect of the rubberization. Cybersissies are a lot more sensitive to touch," SIS answered.

"So he'll scream a lot easier," Galvatron grinned.

* * *

A pair of black gloves were brought to Nova and slid up his arms to the top of his shoulders and quickly rubbed them down, making him gasp a lot more. A black, latex unbuttoned blouse came up next and his arms were slid through and buttoned up. The sleeves went to the wrists, the bottom went to his hips, and the collared hugged his neck. The arms rubbed him down again, making him moan even more. Once that was done, a large, white bow was brought to him and tied around it, the tails reaching a fourth down his chest.

With that, the centerpiece came next and a white, latex dress was brought to him and placed on his form. The arms quickly put it on him, the sleeves going down to his wrist, the bottom going three-fourths down his thighs, and having a circular collar from a shoulder going a fifth down his chest. White frills went about the wrist and bottom with three black lines around the skirt of his dress. A hole was at his valve for easy penetration. The arms proceeded to rub him down, making him moan loudly each time the rubbed him, especially when they rubbed his bulge.

A black apron came next and were wrapped around his hips. They were a rectangular one, going side-from-side and the bottom went down to the center of his thighs with frills all around. The arms rubbed that down, making him moan some more at that. A black, rubber waist cincher was brought to him and cinched up in white at his back, making him gasp at each cinch, thinning his waist just a little more. A large, black ribbon was brought to him and pinned at the back, the width going past his sides and the tails reaching down to his knees.

With that, it was time for the accessories. Black bows came out for him, one being placed at the base of the boot with three more going up, ten connected bows going around the bottom, one were wrapped around his wrists, lower arms, and upper arms. White bows came and five were placed on his waist cincher from side to side and four were placed on the corners of the apron. A white, latex hood was brought to him and connected to his neck before pulling up to the top of his head, covering the back and side of his head and neck and having white frills around it. A black headband with white frills were brought to him and placed on the top of head with black bows placed on either side of it.

With that, he was left to look at himself. He was all dressed up as some fetish maid, almost his entire body covered by the clothing. That made his new rubber mesh extremely sensitive to it as it constantly rubbed against each other. His face was stuck in a look of lustful happiness, ready to serve his master's every desire. This was an absolutely pathetic fate to be in.

With that, the arms were ready to begin packaging. Two black, phallic devices were brought out and inserted in his mouth and valve. He quivered from the vibrations as he saw a pink doll box with a clear front for prospective buyers. The lid was opened up and the arms grabbed his struggling form and placed him inside it. He was held in it with metal bindings around his neck, wrist, and ankles. A plastic sheet was brought to him and placed on top of the doll box before vacuuming the doll box, pressing the sheet against the cybersissy to help contain him. The lid was placed back on top of him to complete it and labels were placed on the box, the most prominent being on the front.

NOVA PRIME THE CYBERSISSY

* * *

"HAHAHAHA!" Galvatron laughed heartily as the box was sent out of the room. "Oh, SIS, if you had a body, I would make you second-in-command right here, right now."

"Oh, uh… this is a weird emotion I'm feeling," SIS said. If it could blush, it probably would've.

"Where did you send him?" Jhiaxus asked.

"Oh, I placed him with the other cybersissies," SIS answered them, which made them paused.

"Other cybersissies?" Bludgeon asked

"Oh, yes, trespassers. They triggered my actions by taking the wrong path. You guys took the right path, so you didn't trigger my system," SIS explained to them.

"Oh, well… luck of the draw," Galvatron breathed out in relief.

"So… where are the other cybersissies?" Jhiaxus asked.

"I'll show you," SIS said.

* * *

SIS guided the group to a storage room of sorts for cybersissies, with doll boxes all around the room. The first one was Nova Prime, as expected. The second one led to confusion. "Tickshift?" Bludgeon muttered. "Why does that sound familiar?"

"I know. I feel like I know him too," Galvatron admitted.

"Yeah, wait, I think I remember," Jhiaxus said as he pulled out a datapad and looked it over. "I'm right! He was the last Decepticon to go missing here."

"Missing? Check the rest of the boxes to see if they match the other missing Decepticons and Autobots," Galvatron ordered and Jhiaxus did so, checking each box's name with the one on his datapad. After checking them all, he returned.

"I checked them all and they all the names here are in a box, in order of disappearance. The only one not on the list is Roller, although he apparently disappeared pre-war as well."

"Roller? Hmm, I thought the Necrobot might've taken him and displaced him out of time," Bludgeon muttered.

"Bludgeon, I know you're superstitious, but stay in the realm of reality. That's too stupid to actually believe," Jhiaxus chided his supersteous teammate.

"It's what I read in regards to the Necrobot," Bludgeon muttered.

"That implies time travel. That's clearly only belong in the works of fiction. No properly working universe would be able to actually perform it. Their only explanation is psudo-scientific nonsense," Jhiaxus told him with an air of contempt.

"Well, it would probably be a better fate than being cybersissified."

"Enough with your pointless banter! Help me unbox Nova!" Galvatron ordered. Bludgeon sighed as he use his sword to cut through the plastic sheet and the metal bindings, opening it effortlessly. Nova stumbled out into Galvatron's arms, who held on to him tightly and removed the phallic device in his mouth.

"Galvatron, let me go!" Nova yelled as he attempted to break free, although Galvatron appeared to be more amused by his attempts.

"Oh, Nova, why are you so weak?" Galvatron asked.

"Another result of the Cybersissification process. The strength of cybersissies is reduced noticeably to become weaker than Cybertronians. That's not to say they're weak, just nowhere near as strong as a Cybertronian," SIS told them.

"Oh, that's good to know," Galvatron said with a grin before he draw Nova in for a kiss, surprising him, before pulling back. "Hmm, not bad."

"You disgust me," Nova told him.

"So," Bludgeon interrupted, "I guess it's safe to say the other cybersissies are dead."

"No, of course not," SIS said. "Cybersissification perfectly preserves the body. They are all still alive. I'm looking at their vital signs and they are all alive and awake."

"Awake?" Jhiaxus asked.

"Yes. Like I said, cybersissies can't rest," SIS told them. "They have just been staring ahead like this for all these years."

"Seriously?" Jhiaxus muttered. "All they could do is look inside their prison? That's unbelievably cruel."

"I'm sorry. I wasn't expecting it to take this long for my master to return, much less get new masters," SIS told them.

"Huh, have you done nothing to help them?" Galvatron asked.

"I tried. Since they were trespassers, they get different boxes that had a speakers and a neural interface. I would every now and then do things to help pass the time, mostly played some music. Every several weeks, I would use the neural links to bring them to a VR world where all the trespassers could interact with each other. It didn't consume much power at all as we run on an annihilation generator. It was hard at first, but when more and more people came in, it gave them more people to talk to keep them sane. So far, they're all mostly okay, although they will all probably require psychological therapy before they can go to work as cybersissies. We're currently in a cycle with no music and no VR interface," SIS told them.

"Well, at least it something. We'll let them out soon," Galvatron muttered as he turned back to Nova. "Now, SIS, can you hand me a collar and leash?"

"Of course, master. What color would you like it?" SIS questioned.

"I think Decepticon purple will look rather fetching on our former Prime," he said as he brought a hand to Nova's cheek and lightly petted him.

"Yes, master," the AI said before a tentacle appeared out of a ceiling with a purple rubber collar and leash. Nova struggled some more as Galvatron placed the collar around his neck.

"There we go. The proper neckwear for a slave," Galvatron purred. "So beautiful."

"You fragger!" Nova yelled.

"Aw, you'll fall in line soon enough," Galvatron said before addressing the other two. "I'm going to take my new maid for a walk around the facility. Maybe break him in. You two do what you want."

"Understood," Jhiaxus said as Bludgeon merely nodded.

"Let's go," Galvatron ordered as he let go of Nova and exited the room, forcibly pulling Nova with him.

"Don't you dare frag me!" Nova yelled as he disappeared and the door closed.

"Hmm, I think Galvatron has got too much of a taste for power," Bludgeon muttered.

"Maybe, but this is most impressive," Jhiaxus said as he examined each of the cybersissies.

"And disturbing, but I guess these could serve a purpose," Jhiaxus muttered.

"They will," Jhiaxus muttered. "I heard Megatron has taken control of Iacon. We may not be on good terms with him, but we should contact him soon. Even he can't deny how important this technology is. He could permanently tamed those Autobots with this."

"Hmm, true," Bludgeon nodded. "Megatron would want any technology that would prevent future rebellions and this could be his answer for that."

"Exactly. Now, let's gets these cybersissies out of their boxes. I honestly feel bad for them and that's something I don't say lightly," Jhiaxus ordered him.

"Agreed."

"SIS, be prepared for any of the cybersissies to fight back," Jhiaxus ordered.

"Understood, master," SIS agreed.

"Great. I believe this is the start of a beautiful future," Jhiaxus said as Bludgeon set free the first cybersissy.


	2. Boredom

Megatron sighed in boredom as he relaxed in his throne. Today was a ten-year anniversary of the Decepticons taking Cybertron from the Autobots and NAILs. They thought Megatron was dead and he made them paid for their hubris. When he took control, they immediately placed them in a prison and sent a fake transmission to Optimus to come back, making it look like an Autobot transmission. When he came in, they quickly shot his ship down and captured him and his crew. Then, there was the Lost Light, which Megatron thankfully had a plan for.

* * *

 _"Yes, Lord Megatron?" Tarn asked as him and Megatron looked at each other through a screen._

 _"Tarn, we captured Cybertron and Optimus is ours," Megatron told him._

 _"So I heard. Well done," Tarn complimented._

 _"Yes, but we're not quite done yet. There's a large amount of Autobots on a ship called The Lost Light and I need you to capture them for me… alive, preferably," the leader told him._

 _"Alive, Lord Megatron? I think you're asking the wrong people for that," Tarn told him. "May I recommend some others?"_

 _"Maybe so, but I need someone to strike fear in there sparks. I can't think of anyone better than my loyal DJD," Megatron told him confidently._

 _"Hmm, well, that is true," Tarn agreed before giving a sigh. "Fine, we'll do it. Could be a nice change of pace."_

 _"Good. Also, it should be noted that Drift is on the ship as well," Megatron told him._

 _"Then we'll have to kill him," Tarn told him._

 _"And I'm giving you the order to let him live," his leader told him._

 _"He's a turncoat."_

 _"And I'm telling you to hold off for once. Explain to them what's happened here on Cybertron. That they lost and we're cleaning up. There's two choices they can make: give up and be brought to Cybertron unharmed, including the traitors, or resist and all will be killed by you," Megatron ordered him._

 _"I don't like this," Tarn told him, sounding slightly perturbed._

 _"We won, Tarn. We can show some mercy for once."_

 _"I can't remember the last time we did that."_

 _"I don't either," Megatron admitted, "but it's time to calm down." Tarn stared at him through the screen, the mask not betraying his thoughts, before he spoke._

 _"Can we still kill the other traitors?"_

 _"Yes, but not Drift."_

 _"Fine," Tarn agreed. "We'll just make sure the next traitor we find suffers twofold to make up for Drift's survival."_

 _"Just bring Drift here, alive and in one piece, as well as the rest of the Lost Light."_

 _"No promises. It all depends on whether they're willing to surrender."_

* * *

As it turns out, they were willing to surrender, after the DJD fired a few shots at their ship, crippling it. The DJD brought The Lost Light with them to Cybertron and dropped them off as prisoners as well as sent the ship to the shipyard, allowing the owners to do whatever they want with it. Megatron recalled the ship having been put up for auction a couple of years ago and was bought by Swindle for a good amount of money. After that, The Decepticons needed to find a way… to keep the Autobots under control… and prevent them from rebelling…

"Gah!" Megatron yelled as he suddenly overload. He gave a sigh before he tilted his head down to see Optimus Prime, cybersissified and dressed up in his maid uniform. The former leader of the Autobots pulled out and asked his Master a question.

"Did I do good, Master?" he asked him, transfluid dripping down from his purple, puffy lips.

"Yes, you did," Megatron smiled down at his willing servant, "but you can do better."

"Understood," Optimus agreed as he swallowed the spike again and started sucking. Megatron relaxed as he thought about his servant's transformation and breaking him in.

* * *

 _"Why have you brought me out here, Megatron?" Optimus questioned his archenemy as their helicopter landed in front of a cave in Mutatio Valley. Optimus had his hands bounded behind his back, his legs chained together, and his weapons system removed._

 _"To be honest, I'm not sure myself based on Galvatron's description," Megatron muttered as he opened the door and forced him out. Standing in front of the cave was Galvatron, waiting with his arms crossed and… something by his side connected to a leash. It looked like some sort of doll with a ballgag in its mouth._

 _"Hello, Megatron," Galvatron greeted him with a confident smile._

 _"Hello as well, Galvatron," Megatron greeted him as he looked at the doll like person next to him. "And what the frag is that?"_

 _"Oh, this?" Galvatron asked rhetorically. "This is the new and improved Nova Prime."_

 _"What?!" Optimus asked as Megatron just stared, bewildered._

 _"Really?" Megatron asked. In response, Galvatron removed the gag in Nova's mouth._

 _"Tell them how you're feeling," Galvatron ordered him._

 _"You pile of slag! I'm a Prime and you can't-"Galvatron regagged him before he could really get it on._

 _"I think that's proof enough," Galvatron told them._

 _"What have you done to him?!" Optimus questioned._

 _"Walk with me, Megatron," Galvatron ordered as he walked into the cave, pulling Nova along with him. Megatron glared at him before pushing Optimus along in front of him. They walked inside the cave as Galvatron began explaining. "Nova, Jhiaxus, Bludgeon, and I discovered this cave together on the hunt for resources. This elevator leads to a factory of sorts."_

 _"A factory?" Megatron asked as they reached said elevator and entered inside it before Galvatron pressed the button, making the elevator go down slowly._

 _"You heard about the missing people in this area?" Galvatron asked them._

 _"Of course. Thirty of my mechs have gotten missing here," Megatron told him._

 _"As did fifteen of mine," Optimus agreed._

 _"Well, you can blame this factory for it, as any intruders who took the wrong path when entering it would be captured and transformed into a cybersissy like Nova over here," Galvatron told them._

 _"Cybersissy?" Megatron asked._

 _"In official terms, a cybertronian that has undergo the rubberization to become servants. Now I know what you're thinking: 'What's the rubberization process?' Well, that's a bit more difficult to describe and much easier to show you," Galbatron explained to them._

 _"That's why you had me brought Optimus here," Megatron realized as the elevator door opened._

 _"Exactly," he told him as he entered the lobby._

 _"What? You're not turning me into Nova!" Optimus yelled as he struggled against his bindings only for Megatron to push him in._

 _"I'm afraid you have no say in this," Megatron told him._

 _"SIS, keep Optimus restrained and take him to the cleaning room to begin the process," Galvatron ordered._

 _"Understood," said a voice from the intercom and Optimus suddenly felt a force around him, preventing him from moving._

 _"What is this?" Optimus asked._

 _"Tractor beam. Now good-bye," Galvatron waved him off as Optimus was forced through the rooms._

 _"Who was that voice?" Megatron asked as the three continued on down the halls._

 _"That's SIS, short for Synthetic Integration Server," Galvatron told him. "He is an advanced VI turned AI over the years that runs this place."_

 _"Is he loyal?"_

 _"Very much. Don't worry, he won't betray his master, right SIS?" Galvatron asked._

 _"Affirmative," SIS confirmed._

 _"Right," Megatron muttered before he looked the cybersissified Nova next to him. He was so much more thinner than he originally was, and wearing some odd clothing, and that bulge… "What is that?" Megatron asked as he brought his hand down to Nova's bulge and started groping it, making the maid give unhappy, muffled yells at him._

 _"Oh, you'll find out soon and please let go. You'll probably have more fun with your Prime," Galvatron told him._

 _"Hmph, fine," Megatron agreed as they entered the central mainframe room, where Jhiaxus and Bludgeon were waiting._

 _"Ah, there you are, Megatron. I trust this is a start of a wonderful partnership," Jhiaxus said._

 _"We'll see, depending on how effective this process is," Megatron told him._

 _"Oh trust me, I doubted it myself until I saw it. It's an amazing technological process," the scientist told him._

 _"It's… something," Bludgeon mentioned tersely._

 _"Huh, well then, I'll have to see this for myself," Megatron said._

 _"Optimus is coming up on screen right now," Galvatron told him and Megatron watched as he was led into the cleaning room._

* * *

 _Optimus struggled against the tractor beam as he was led into the cleaning room. Almost immediately, water drenched as him as scrubbers with cleaning fluids came over to him and started scrubbing all the stains from his battles and imprisonment away. Buffers came out after that to make sure his frame was well-buffered and some tentacles enter his intake pipe to spray cleaning fluids in there and clean it. He was led inside to the rubberization room and was placed over the vat, frightening the large mech._

 _The pre-op process started with its second Prime, bringing metal lips over to him and injecting the syringe in them to rubberize them. Clear, plastic screens and speakers were placed on his optics and audials, respectively, so that he could see and hear. From there, they removed his pelvic and aft plate, showing off his spike and valve, embarrassing the noble mech. From there, the arms brought two corsets to him and were wrapped around his chest and neck before thinning both of them by half, making Optimus scream out at pain at each cinch of them gave him a sexy, hourglass figure._

 _From there, he was lowered down to the vat of black, liquid rubber. Optimus immediately doubled his struggle, but even that wasn't enough to fight back against the invisible force. It wasn't long before his feet touched the cold, sticky substance. He groaned as he felt it slowly going over his body, but he still didn't give up immediately. He didn't cease his struggle until he felt it reaching his spike and valve, making him gasp as the black liquid invaded his body. He couldn't attempt to fight back as he was lowered further down the vat until he was completely covered in it, leaving him to be transformed in the black substance._

 _After several minutes, he was brought back up, completely black from the liquid dripping off his form. His frame was made much smaller than before, especially his limbs, so that he would look more delicate. His spike was replaced by a large, rubber bulge to keep him from overloading. Warm air enveloped his body to dry all of it out so that it wouldn't be dripping anymore so that the vat could close without being stained._

 _From there, paint sprayers came out and started painting him up in a bright purple. The arms started by painting stockings up to the center of his thighs before drawing panties and a heart on his bulge and around his valve. Ten lines were drawn in his lower body before an outline of a bra was drawn on with a heart at the center of each cup and a heart at the back for the clasp. They proceeded to paint his entire upper arm before painting five lines on his lower arm before drawing hearts on the palms, back of palms, and each of his knuckles before painting feminine fingernails on him. From there, they drew three lines on his neck before painting his face up, making his lips purple before drawing iris, pupils, eyeshadow, eyebrows, and eyelashes followed by hearts on his cheeks and foreheads._

 _From there, microscopic cameras and microphones were placed on him before dressing him up in his latex and rubber clothing. Red panties were placed on him followed by corsets to the neck and body to help further trim him up. Red stockings were brought to the tops of his thighs and connected by straps to the corset before purple ballet boots were placed on him, going up to his knees, before the arms set him down on the ground to stand on them in their painful, right angle. Red gloves were slid up his arms to his shoulders followed by a red blouse with sleeves to his wrist before a purple tied was wrapped around his neck and went a fourth down his chest._

 _A purple dress was place on him, sleeves down to his wrist, bottom down to the center of his thighs, a v-neck collar went a fifth down his chest, and poofs on his shoulders. A red apron was tied around him to reach a fifth down his thigh in a rectangular fashion. A red waist cincher was placed in him and cinched up before a large, red ribbon was placed at the back, the width past his body and the tails reaching his knees. Purple bows were placed on the back of each glove, the four corners of his apron, and one large one at the center of his waist cincher. Red bows were placed at the base of each heel, with six more going up to the top, ten on the sleeves of his dress, and ten around the bottom of his dress. A purple hood with frills was placed on him to go from the bottom of his neck to the top of his head, covering the back and side of his neck as well. A red headband with purple frills was placed on him and red bows on each end of it._

 _With that, Optimus was left to look in the wall at his humiliation. There he was, all dressed up in purple and red. This permanent, lustful smile on his face, showing he was always ready to pleasure. The corsets having thin his figure to this beautiful hourglass figure. This was not a fate that should befall anyone, much less Optimus Prime._

* * *

 _"Frag," Megatron muttered as the arms proceeded to box Optimus Prime up._

 _"You like?" Galvatron asked smugly. Megatron didn't answer for a little while before he shook his head to bring him back to reality before answering._

 _"I must say… yes. Optimus Prime has gotten a substantial improvement," Megatron told him._

 _"That's what I thought," Galvatron said as Optimus was boxed up. "Come on, let's get him out of the box."_

 _"No, I'll just take him with me as it is," Megatron told him._

 _"Huh? Really?"_

 _"Yes, I think I want to talk to him in private, no offense, SIS," Megatron told the AI._

 _"None taken," it said._

 _"Good. Now, Galvatron, I believe the discovery of this place was a fantastic find. We'll start sending prisoners here to be cybersissified," Megatron told him._

 _"Excellent," Galvatron said as he stick his hand out and Megatron gladly took it and gave him a firm shake. "Also, if you want, SIS said he could hand us blueprints to build more factories, which will be necessary considering the large amount of prisoners you have, as well as a list of side-effects of the cybersissification."_

 _"True, we do have a lot of prisoners," Megatron nodded as he let go. "I'll take the blueprints and get started on making more."_

 _"Fantastic. Let's keep in touch."_

 _"Gladly."_

* * *

 _Megatron carried Optimus in his doll box inside his room and placed him on the ground. He got to work quickly removing the lid, cutting the plastic sheet, and unlocking the metal bonds. It wasn't long before he freed his doll and carried him in a bridal position. "Well, glad to see you're embracing the Decepticon colors," Megatron told him with a smug grin as just attempted to struggle, failed, and glared at him. "Aw, don't be like that. You got a new role, Optimus, and that's to be my servant, Optimus."_

 _"No! I'm not your servant," Optimus told him, his voice light and feminine._

 _"Aw, your voice sounds so much cuter like that. You're definitely ready to start serving," Megatron told him smugly._

 _"No, I'm not!" he resisted, sound embarrassed._

 _"Yes, you are," Megatron insisted before tossing him on his berth on his front before jumping on top of him. "You're mine, Optimus," he hissed as he took his pelvic plate off to reveal his spike, "forever." With that, he penetrated his valve, eliciting a loud scream._

* * *

 _"How you doing, Optimus," Megatron asked Optimus, who was hanging in the air, tied up and upside down._

 _"I will not break, Megatron," Optimus told him in an attempt to be defiant, although it was hard to do so with his new voice and constant smile._

 _"Aw, how cute," Megatron said as he placed his hand on the doll's ankles and slid down, making Optimus shuddered as he did so. "Are you enjoying this?"_

 _"No!" Optimus yelled and Megatron chuckled at that._

 _"We both know you do. No use denying it," Megatron said as he showed off his spike. "Now, open up that mouth of yours."_

* * *

 _"Guh!" Optimus groaned as he was on his knees and Megatron forced him to deep-throat him._

 _"Don't give up prime. I almost got it all the way in," Megatron encouraged him as he sent it in deeper._

 _"Hmph!"_

* * *

 _"Drink it all, Prime," Megatron ordered him as he forced a bottle of transfluids down Optimus's intake pipe as he was tied down. The transfluids were harvested from Rodimus, Ratchet, Jazz, Bumblebee, and Prowl, which made this extra humiliating for him. The substance was hard to swallow and he wanted to puke it back up, but Megatron wouldn't allow that and he kept it in his mouth until it was all down. "There you go," Megatron cooed as he removed the bottle and put a hand on his jaw to keep him from spitting it out. "Swallow," he ordered and Optimus couldn't do anything but obey as he swallow all of the sticky, white fluids. "There, wasn't that bad, see?"_

 _"Ugh… I'll take your transfluids, just not from any of my men, okay?" Optimus requested._

 _"Hmm, I don't know about that, but you don't have to worry about drinking transfluids from them anymore, as they were all cybersissified today," Megatron told him and Optimus felt his spark shattered at that._

* * *

 _"I'm glad all of you are in attendance today, for the one-year anniversary of the Decepticon victory," Megatron told a crowd of Decepticons as he had Optimus by his side. He looked tired, like Megatron had made sure he never had a day's rest. Thankfully, his cybersissy form helped kept him standing strong. "Today, I decided to give you a gift: a Prime for a day!" Megatron yelled and the crowd roared while Optimus did not like that. "Take him!" he yelled as he pushed Optimus into the crowd and they proceeded to use him accordingly._

* * *

 _"Hello, Astrotrain," Megatron greeted the triple-changer._

 _"Megatron. Why did you ask me here?" he questioned._

 _"Think you can stretch out Optimus's valve?" Megatron asked as they turned their attention to the Prime on the berth, who was laying on it, looking tired._

 _"Hmph, gladly," he said as he took off his plate and went over to the Prime. He didn't resist as Astrotrain grabbed him, took a seat, and pushed him down on the spike, making him yelled out at that, but otherwise, he still didn't resist as Astrotrain pushed him down deeper and deeper onto his spike._

* * *

 _"Who is your master?" Megatron questioned Optimus as the two laid in bed together, Optimus hugging the gray mech._

 _"You are, Lord Megatron," Optimus admitted._

 _"What is your duty in life?"_

 _"To be your lowly servant," he answered, making the tyrant grin._

 _"Do you love me?"_

 _"Of course. You are my master," Optimus told him as he lifted his head up and gave him a long, sensual kiss on the lips before pulling back, a smile on his master face._

 _"I'm so glad you realize that," Megatron told him, light brushing his side with his hand, earning soft gasps from the Prime._

 _"I know. I resisted for far too long," Optimus admitted._

 _"Good, now get on your back. I think I'll be soft on you for once," Megatron told him._

 _"Of course, master."_

* * *

"Hmm… good times," Megatron said with a smile. Those times, he had a purpose and a goal. Now, he still does. To be the leader and help guide the world to a much-needed peace. Problem is, this was starting to get boring. He never thought he miss war after fighting in it for so long, but he never realized how boring peace was. He didn't want to go back to war - he knew how bad war could be - but he didn't want to merely sit on his throne. He needed to do something.

"Are you alright, Master?" Optimus asked and Megatron just realized that he stopped sucking him off. He was getting bored with the Prime sucking him off as well now. He desperately needed to do something.

He gave a sigh, before answering, "Honestly, no, my servant."

"Is it my fault?" Optimus asked, not wanting to have his master disappointed in him.

"No, it's the fact that I'm hopelessly bored," he told him as he grabbed a cloth and started wiping himself off.

"I'm sorry, Master. I'm failing you," Optimus told him as he stood up and bow to him.

"Do I have to repeat myself? It's not just your fault," Megatron told him as he was done cleaning himself, putting his plate back on, getting up, and walking on over to look out the window to the city. It was noon and the sun was shining down on the bright city. Over ten years' worth of progress in front of him. Iacon was now a beautiful, Decepticon city. This was a city he should've been living in from the start of his existence, not in the pits of Kaon.

"So… what can we do?" Optimus asked as he walked up next to him to look out the window as well.

"I don't know," he admitted. "We rule over the other planets containing cybertronains thanks to supplying the right people, so not that."

"Yes, I remember. We had a fun night each time we successfully took one," Optimus remembered.

"Oh, that's true. Those nights were… euphoric," Megatron admitted. "But now, what should I do?"

"I… don't know, Master. Maybe you should take a break,' Optimus recommended.

"A break?" he asked, turning to look at him.

"Yeah. I'm sure Galvatron and Soundwave can rein everyone in while you're having a break," Optimus told him.

"That… is true, sure, but what can I do?" Megatron asked.

"I'm afraid only you can decide that," his servant told him and Megatron sighed before tilting his head back to look at the sky. It was all clear, the sun was shining from behind his building, and all was good in the world. It was a beautiful kind of boring that Megatron did not like in his current state. It reminded him that he was stuck in this planet. There was nothing more to do here on this planet…

…

…

"Huh, there's an idea," Megatron muttered.

"Hmm? Came up with something, master," Optimus questioned him.

"There's nothing to do on this planet, so… why don't I just leave?" Megatron said .

"Leave? Where to?" he asked, not knowing what he meant.

"Isn't that part of the fun? I'll just take a ship and explore. See if I can find anything," he told him. "That ought to keep me occupy."

"But… where will you get a ship? You don't have a personal one," Optimus pointed out.

"Yes, how short-sighted of me, but that doesn't matter. I'm sure if I just asked around, I'll find a ship that'll take me," Megatron told him.

"Oh, I'm sure they will. You are our leader here," Optimus told him, wrapping himself around his master. "I'm sure they'll follow your orders, just like I have."

"One can hope so, but I wouldn't be surprise if I have a few snags on the way," Megatron told him. "Still, shouldn't be too difficult."

"That's the spirit," Optimus said as he leaned in and gave him a kiss on the cheek. "Before you begin looking for one, can you use me again."

"Oh, I will. I'm feeling excited again," Megatron announced as he lifted him up and jumped onto the berth with him, not letting go as the two kissed furiously.


	3. Ship Hunting

"Hello, Soundwave," Megatron greeted Soundwave as he visited him in the communication's room.

"Lord," he said with a simple nod on his computer.

"And hello, Blaster. Looking as attractive as always," Megatron greeted the cybersissy next to Soundwave, assisting him. Blaster was wearing a red, latex minidress going from his shoulders on down to the center of his thighs with a hole at his valve for easy entrance; an orange, rubber, belt just above the hips; orange, fishnet stockings; red, six-inch stilettos, a red neck corset; orange, latex gloves to his elbow; and an orange, flapper headband with a red feather on the left side. Yellow bows were at the center of the top of his dress, five going up his glove, and on the sides of his stilettos. The latex painted on him was a rosy red with his red lips, iris, pupils, eyeshadow, eyelashes, and eyebrows as well as the three lines he could see on the middle of his upper arm, covering his legs up to his knees, and two more on the middle of his upper thighs, with hearts visible on his cheek, forehead, the sides of his head and his shoulders as well. Also judging by his attractive hourglass figure, he definitely had a corset under his dress as well.

"Thank you, Lord Megatron," Blaster said cheerily with his feminine voice. "I love giving you that private dance last week."

"You are quite the dancer, I'll admit," Megatron agreed with a grin. "Soundwave is lucky to have you."

"And I'm lucky to have Soundwave," Blaster admitted, placing an arm around Soundwave. "Such a good master."

"No PDA, Blaster. We're professionals. We interact off-duty," Soundwave ordered.

"My bad," he apologized as he went back to work on the computer.

"Now, what do you need, Megatron? You're looking eager today," Soundwave noticed as he continued working.

"Simple: I need a ship off world," he told him and Soundwave looked up at him at that with interest.

"That's sudden."

"I'm sorry for just laying it on you all so suddenly," Megatron apologized. "It's just that… I feel like I need to leave this place. I feel… complacent, yet bored. I need something to do other than sit over the throne and watch over everyone."

"If you leave, who will command things?" Soundwave asked.

"I'll leave it in yours and Galvatron's hand while I'm gone. I sure both of you are capable enough of doing so," Megatron said.

"If you believe so. I shall inform Galvatron of this," Soundwave told him.

"Good. Now, can you give me a list of ships that I could possibly use to get off world?" Megatron asked him.

"Hold on. Blaster, help me real quickly," Soundwave ordered his cybersissy and they quickly typed info, looked through information, run it against each other, and transferred it to a datapad. Once done, he handed it off. "Here. These all may offer possible solutions in order of what is most preferable. Since I'm busy today, I'm afraid and can't do more to thin the field so I'm going by data from the ships a week ago."

"It's alright," Megatron said as he began looking through the list.

"I also kept all the possible ships to ride here in Iacon, so you don't have to travel too far to find a ship," Blaster informed him.

"Alright. Thanks, both of you," Megatron thanked them as he turned to leave.

"Best of luck, Lord," Soundwave said as Megatron left the room.

* * *

"Guardcell?!" Megatron yelled as he knocked on the door in a base. Guardcell was in charge of The Blasted Quark, a supply ship that moves from planet to planet which Decepticons rule. It worked on three-month cycles and it was currently here right now. Three-months away would be perfect for Megatron. Problem was, he wasn't answering and Megatron had been knocking on this door for ten minutes now and was getting annoyed.

"What are you doing?" he heard someone asked and turned to see a black-and-purple genericon, a facemask over him.

"I'm looking for Guardcell. I need to know if I can join him for his ship's supply route," Megatron told him.

"Guardcell? He left yesterday to complete his route," the genricon told him and Megatron glared at him for that.

"Really?" he asked.

"Uh, yes Lord. It shouldn't be a surprise," he told him before walking off, leaving Megatron annoyed.

"Well, strike one out," he muttered as he draw his datapad out. "It's just one failure so far. There's still plenty more to go. I'm sure I'll be on a ship in no time."

* * *

"Sorry, Lord, but I scrapped it a couple of days ago," a green-and-white seeker with a patch over his right optic said to Megatron as they walked together in the streets. He looked old, with several scars and was rusting all over.

"What? Why?" Megatron asked, crossing his arms.

"The ship was old and it experienced several malfunctions on the way over. It wasn't space-worthy anymore, much to my sadness," the old mech told him.

'The ship isn't the only thing that isn't space-worthy,' Megatron thought as he clenched his fists before calming down. "I'm sorry for the loss of your ship, Windlock."

"Oh. Thank you, my Lord. I remember manning that ship to assault an Autobot space station with three other ships. That old thing was the only one to come out in one piece and we took control of the station," Windlock told him reminiscently. "A good fight, that was."

"And I thank you for your invaluable service," Megatron thanked him. "At least you can retire in peace from war."

"Yeah. My body is like that ship: old and rusted. Now is a good time to just call it quits and relax," he told him.

"I'm not quite ready for that," Megatron muttered at that.

"Ah, I'm not surprised. You are not the type to just sit on the throne. Well, I'll let you go. If you ever need me to fight, just tell me. I'm always ready, even if I retire," he told him.

"I'll remember that."

* * *

"I'm sorry, Lord, but we can't let you join us on our trip," a yellow-and-black tank apologized to Megatron.

"What?! Why?" Megatron asked harshly.

"It's a matter of capacity. We're a small ship meant for research and have to use most of the space to carry equipment. There simply isn't enough room for you without sacrificing equipment or personnel," he told him.

"Seriously, Bane? You can't spare any room for me?" he continued to question him.

"No, sir. All of this equipment is needed to judge air and soil sample for colonization of planets. It's a necessity," Bane continued to complain to him. "Plus, we're a research vessel. Do you really want to spend time with a bunch of scientists talking in complicated terms that will go over your head?"

"Well… no," Megatron admitted, "but you're the third person to reject me today."

"Wow, that's some bad luck for you," Bane admitted. "I wish you luck.

"Same for you," Megatron reciprocated before walking away with a scowl. "I swear, Primus be damned, I'll get a ship, even it means stealing one."

* * *

"The fraggers left without me," a purple-and-white mech said as he was typing into his datapad. "Oh, they're going to pay for this. Time for a smear campaign."

"You're kidding me, Clickbait!" Megatron yelled at him. Clickbait was one of the main members of the Decepticon's propaganda team and knew how to make catchy headlines and paint the story in a favorable light to the Decepticons.

"Wish I was! Got an idea for a good headline? I'm thinking 'SPARKLESS COWARDS LEAVES HONORABLE REPORTER BEHIND.' Sounds goods, right?" the propagandist questioned him.

"I could care less. I just want a ship!" Megatron yells.

"Oh. New idea. 'HEROIC LEADER OF DECEPTICONS HAVING BAD LUCK ACQUIRING A SHIP.' Thanks for the hot scoop, Lord," Clickbait thanked him. "Any news about you belongs at the top of data feeds. Why are you trying to get a ship?"

"Huh? What's it to you?" Megatron asked.

"I'm a reporter, Megatron! Give me something to work with here," he requested.

"Ugh, look, I'm just trying to get off planet," he told him.

"What for?"

"Why are you asking!?"

"No say, huh? 'LORD MEGATRON WANTING TO ENGAGE IN CLANDESTINE OPERATION IN SPACE.' Saved it," he told him.

"What? No? I'm just bored here, doing nothing," Megatron said.

"'MEGATRON BORED ON THE THRONE! WHAT WILL HE DO NEXT?!'"

"GUAH!" Megatron yelled as he stomped off.

"Wait, I want an interview!"

* * *

"That's your ship, Megatron," Blitzwing told Megatron from his seat as they were waiting in the control tower together close to evening. On the airstrip was a well-sized personal ship, meant to carry up to two people in comfort with a berth and plenty of storage room.

"Thank you for doing this, Blitzwing," Megatron thanked the triple-changer.

"No problem, Lord," he said as he petted the head of the cybersissy giving him a blowjob at that moment, Silverbolt. He was dressed up as a sexy flight attendant, with a full-body, latex, white jumper suit with yellow rubber ballet boots to his knees; yellow, latex gloves to his elbows; a white, rubber, neck corset; and a white with yellow lining, latex flight attendant's cap with a Decepticon symbol on each side of it. Five, yellow bows were at top of each wing, along with a large one pinned at the back of his waist, and a bow around his neck along with five white bows were at the bottom of each wing with five more on each boot. His make-up was yellow with yellow lips, pupils, irises, eyeshadow, eyelashes, eyebrows and eyebrows with yellow hearts on his cheeks. As was customary of all cybersissies, there was a hole at his valve for easy entrance as well as well as Decepticon symbols on his shoulders and his bulge and a hourglass figure.

"You have tamed him quite well," Megatron noticed.

"Thanks, master," Blitzwing grinned. "He, as well as the rest of the Aerialbots, was quite troublesome and rude, but he loves his life now, right Silverbolt?"

"Hmm!" Silverbolt groaned happily. His jaw was aching a bit from housing Blitzwing large spike in him, but he was clearly enjoying it like a good cybersissy.

"Heh, well, guess I better go get my gear and get on the-"

"Uh, Blitzwing, we got a problem?" a voice said over the intercom. Blitzwing sighed before pressing the button to talk.

"Why are you interrupting me at a time like this, Cur? You know I have this scheduled in for a blowjob with Silverbolt," Blitzwing questioned him.

"Um, well, Wildrider's flying in with a small ship he stole," Cur answered and Blitzwing audibly gasped.

"Are you kidding me?" he questioned as he pushed Silverwing off his spike.

"No, I'm- he's coming in now!" he said and the three could only watch as another ship came down and collided with the ship, embedding itself in it as it sent debris flying around and the two ships spun around, stuck in each other. After a few seconds, they stopped, the two ruined ships unable to fly now. As they all stared at it in disbelieve, Wildrider popped out, raised his hands in celebration, and did a double back-flip off the collided ships.

"Oooooh," Blitzwing muttered as he put his pelvic plate back on. "Sorry, Megatron. You're going to have to look somewhere else." He looked at Megatron, who had has jaw opened wide and his left optic was glitching out. He stared at him for a little while before turning to Silverbolt. "Silverbolt, give him a blowjob to get him back to reality."

"Yes, Master," he said with q quick salute as he went over to Megatron's pelvic plate and removed it, not gaining a response from the leader. He quickly got to work swallowing the limp spike and start sucking as Blitzwing just left the room to go capture the miscreant.

* * *

"Thank you for letting me come aboard your ship, Gutcruncher," Megatron thanked the average-sized mech in three shades of green next to him as they stared at the medium-sized ship, meant to hold upwards to thirty people and many supplies. It was getting dark now.

"It's no problem, Lord. We'll be heading to many different trading posts, so we'll be going to plenty of places," Gutcruncher told him. "The Measured Deal is at your service."

"Thank you very much, Tell me, how soon can we leave?" Megatron questioned him.

"As soon as we can get your gear-"

"How fast if we don't get my supplies," Megatron interrupted him, causing the merchant to stare up at him suspiciously.

"If we don't wait for your gear, we could leave in five minutes once I call the crew over," Gutcruncher told him.

"Then let's make haste. I'm ready right now," Megatron ordered as he marched on over to the ship.

"Wait, why?" Gutcruncher asked.

"Because I'm ready to go! We got a ship in once piece, so lelt us fly it out of-"

*Boom!*

The ship suddenly exploded. It emerged in the center as it spread out to split the ship apart. The roar of the explosion and the bright light allowed for it to be seen by everyone as the groaning of metal erupted from it before a loud clang as fragmented pieces of the ship hit the ground. The loudest clang occurred when the front half of the ship fell over, causing a large dust cloud to come from it. The two mechs could only watch in disbelief as flames envlloped the ship and smoke rose high to the sky. After several minutes, Megatron finally spoke.

"Well, you wouldn't happen to have another ship, would you," Megatron asked timidly.

"Sadly, no," Gutcruncher responded, his voice breaking.

"…"

"…SWINDLE! WHERE ARE YOU, YOU STRUTLESS ROBORAT!" Gutcruncher yelled as he turned and ran into the crowd to look for the enemy merchant. Megatron looked back at him dully before turning back to the bifurcated ship. For some reason, the forces of Primus and Unicron hated him and wanted him to suffer. No matter what, he couldn't seem to find a way off this ship, especially with Swindle having blown up Gutcruncher's ship. Gutcruncher was the last person on the list and since Swindle blew up his chance to get off planet…

"Gutcruncher, hold up! I want a piece of Swindle too!" Megatron yelled as he ran after him.

* * *

*Knock* *Knock* *Knock*

The door opened to the small, stout form of Swindle. "Yeah, what do you neeeeed!" he suddenly yelled as Megatron grabbed him by the neck, lifting him out of his house, and started choking him out.

"SWINDLE! Do you have any idea how insufferable this day has been that I definitely didn't need you add to it?!" Megatron questioned him.

"What- ACK! Do you mean?" Swindle questioned.

"Don't play coy, Swindle! I know you blew up my ship!" Gutcruncher told him.

"Oh, your ship blew up? What a shame," Swindle said smugly.

"My patience is tiring, Swindle," Megatron said as he tighten his grip.

"Gah! What, you're just going to kill me without evidence?" Swindle asked.

"I could pull out the camera feeds," Gutcruncher pointed out.

"Ha, no chance. Soundwave had the cameras down to do some maintenance on them," Swindle told them.

"What? Soundwave didn't tell me he was doing so today," Megatron told him.

"It was a surprise maintenance. Asked me for some parts to help do it. Might've given him a little something extra," Swindle told them arrogantly.

"Bribery?" Megatron questioned.

"Of course not. And why do you care about what happens between me and Gutcruncher?" Swindle questioned.

"Because I want to get off world and Gutcruncher was going to get me off, you moron!" Megatron yelled.

"Seriously? You're relying on him to get off?" Swindle asked.

"So far, the ships I wanted to get off world with have left already, scrapped, not enough room for me, left without its captain, rammed into by another ship, and now, blown up by you. I'm desperate, you slagger!" Megatron explained to him.

"Still no proof I blew it uuuup!" he yelled as Megatron tighten his grip and started shaking him around.

"We need no proof for that," Gutcruncher told him.

"I'm sorry, my Lord!" Swindle yelled, trying to appease him.

"Don't pull this slag again, Swindle! I'm this close to killing someone for a ship!" Megatron yelled as he shook him around and Gutcruncher chuckled at that.

"Wait, you need a ship?" Swindle questioned, sounding opportunistic.

"YES, you half-wit!" the leader said, sounding insane.

"Well, why didn't you ask me? I need a captain for a ship!" Swindle told him.

"…What? You do?" Megatron asked.

"Yeah. If you could just let me go and step on inside, we could talk shop," Swindle insisted and Megatron glared at him.

"Is this about the ship you procured a couple of years ago from that auction? The Lost Light?" Gutcruncher asked, wondering if he was right.

"Still upset that I outbid you for that?" Swindle asked only for Megatron to tighten his grip again.

"No, of course not!" Gutcruncher said unconvincingly as he crossed his arms and looked away with a huff.

"Urg… well, yes," Swindle told him. "Just got done refurbishing it and I need some things to get done."

"So you're not ready to fly out?" Megatron asked.

"No, but I'm close to doing so. I can get you a guaranteed way off world and a ship to captain. If you help me out, we could get done even faster," Swindle told him and Megatron gave it some serious thought. He wanted off world now, but so far, each lead led to disaster. If Swindle was being sincere, it could be just what he needed. He just had to wait a bit and help out to quicken the process.

"Fine," Megatron said as he let Swindle go and let him hit the ground hard on his aft.

"Ow!" Swindle gasped as he rubbed his aft. "Could've been softer."

"What? You're just going along with this?" Gutcruncher asked.

"Gutcruncher, don't do anything to sabotage Swindle, you understand? My patience has run out and I'm not ready for any more delays," Megatron threaten him. Gutcruncher took a step back out of fear before nodding.

"Sure thing, Lord," he said and Swindle chuckled at that, earning Megatron's attention.

"Same for you, Swindle! I want you two to bury the hatchet right now!" Megatron ordered and Swindle looked scared before nodding. "Good. You're dismiss, Gutcruncher."

"Ugh," Gutcruncher before walking off, leaving the two behind.

"Now then, Swindle, what is this deal?" Megatron asked.

"Hold on, let's get inside and I'll have my maid bring some substance for us. You must be tired after all that searching for a ship," Swindle told him as he picked himself off the ground and headed on inside. Megatron glared at him before following inside after him. Inside was a dining room with a circular table and large chairs in an ornate style with some high-quality digital paintings on the wall and vases on stands. Despite how small his home was, Megatron had to respect his sense of style. Made the area and lot more lively than it probably should be.

"I see you're living fairly well," Megatron told Swindle.

"Sure am. With the war done, I was able to get my assets without fear of the Autobots taking them. I made quite a bit over the war, but I could never have all of them. Autobots were looking for ways to fund their war effort through legal ways or by stealing it from other Decepticons. I had no choice but to separate them into many different accounts in order to keep the Autobots from looking into it. They would've been suspicious of unnaturally high amounts of money," Swindle told him as he took a seat at the table before yelling out. "Hey Blurr! Make a glass of Nightmare fuel!"

"What? You said we were going to frag soon!" Blurr yelled from the bedroom.

"We was until we got a guest," Swindle told him.

"Just forget about him. My valve is ready for you," the maid continued to get him inside.

"Blurr, just because you fragged every single groupie you come across at any time doesn't mean I will," Swindle told him. "Now get out here and head to the kitchen. We have to make our guest comfortable."

"Aw… fine," Blurr agreed and they heard the familiar clacking of a maid's footwear as Blurr entered the room. Blurr was wearing a purple, latex dress with sleeves down to his wrists, bottom with down to his ankles in a hobble style to prevent him from making steps past ankle lengths, a v-neck collar going a fourth down his chest, and a hole for his valve. He had a yellow, latex blouse underneath his dress with a black, latex tie; yellow, latex gloves; and yellow, rubber ballet boots. A yellow, latex, rectangular apron was wrapped around his hips that went down to the center of his lower leg with a purple Decepticon symbol on the bulge and a black waist cincher was on him with a large, yellow bow pinned at the back and a yellow, rubber neck corset. The accessories were five purple bows on the front of the waist cincher, a black bow at the base of his ballet heels, black bows on the back of his gloves, and purple bows placed on the sides and back of his head as well as one the top. His makeup was purple with purple lips, irises, pupils, eyebrows, eyelashes, and eyeshadow with hearts visible on both sides of his cheeks. Plus, he had a nice hourglass figure, as all cybersissies should. "Oh, Lord Megatron!" he yelled before bowing to him. "A surprise seeing you here."

"I had no intentions of coming here today, but sabotage makes change necessary," Megatron told him with a pointed glare to the cybersissy's master as he pulled his chair and took a seat in it. It was a bit tight, but he could fit inside it.

"Ah, well, I'll go fix some Nightmare Fuel. It be perfect for you," Blurr said before walking off into the kitchen.

"Hmph, I see you maids looks quite a bit like you," Megatron noticed.

"Of course. I designed how he would look myself," Swindle told him as he relaxed in his chair. "Had some favors to cash-in and got me a lovely maid out of it that'll walk at my pace."

"I have no idea how you do it, Swindle," Megatron muttered. "So, tell me about this deal of yours."

"Alright, listen, it's simple. I bought the Lost Light a couple of years ago and have been majorly remodeling it in order to fit what I wanted it to be," Swindle told him.

"Hmm, I remember hearing about you buying it, but I never knew what it was you needed it for. Didn't care that much," Megatron told him bluntly.

"Well, you'll have to care now," Swindle told him as Blurr came out with two glasses filled with a green fluid and set them on the table.

"Here you go. Some strong stuff," Blurr told them before heading back to the bed room. "I'll be waiting for you, Swindle."

"Sure thing," Swindle said as he went back to addressing Megatron.

"Now then, you need a captain for your ship," Megatron repeated as Swindle just bobbed his head to him and took a sip from his glass, "and I want to get off planet, to relax instead of being bored by just sitting around on my throne."

"Bored of ruling, my Lord? Looks like the data feed was correct."

"Don't change the subject, Swindle. You want me to be your captain, but what do I get out of it besides that, Swindle? A solid word to the end of your rivalry with Gutcruncher?" Megatron queried as he took a gulp of his glass.

"Most likely not ending it, but I do have something," Swindle assured him with a small grin.

"What?"

"You see, I've made the Lost Light into a pleasure ship," Swindle told him and Megatron glared at him, his left optic glitching out again.

"Uh... you want me, Megatron, the leader of the Decepticons, the leader of Cybertron and it's colonies, to be the captain of a pleasure ship?" he asked in disbelief.

"Well, it's worth asking, right? Besides, you said it yourself, you're desperate," Swindle pointed out and Megatron had to agree with that. He was desperate, but a pleasure ship? Really?

"I'm used to commanding warships, Swindle. I've never commanded a ship like this, before," Megatron told him.

"Isn't that part of the fun?" he questioned him as soft moans came from his bedroom. "You could have a knack for it. Besides, it'll give you something to do, am I right?" Megatron stared at him as he continued to down his glass. Megatron did like the possibility of new challenges and this seem like on with minimal risk of life. Would be good and pleasure ships go to a lot of places.

"Alright," Megatron said after finishing his glass, "I accept the position."

"Great! Glad to hear that," Swindle grinned as he finish his glass and paid attention to the moans from the bedroom, as did Megatron.

"What in the pits of Kaon is that?" Megatron asked.

"Blurr, are you fingering your valve again?" Swindle questioned him.

"If you're not satisfying me, then I'll satisfy myself!" Blurr yelled as he kept moaning.

"Keep your fingers out of there. I'll be there to fill your valve soon," Swindle told him, making the moaning stop, as he turned back to Megatron. "So," he said as he pulled a datapad out a slid it to him, "ready to sign a contract?" Megatron picked it up and glanced over it to see that it would make him the captain and Swindle the co-captain, although Swindle was still the owner. He could agree to that, but there was still a problem.

"You say you've made the Lost Light into a pleasure ship, right?" A nod from Swindle. "Then who shall be serving? Blurr alone is much too small for it."

"Aw, I got that cover," Swindle said as he brought another datapad out and slid it over to him. Megatron picked it up and saw many different names on it. "You want them to serve on the ship?"

"Yes. I looked through the records and the black box of the ship to find out the previous crew members and have them serve on the ship again, along with a healthy dose of new people," Swindle told him.

"Huh… you realize some of these maids' master aren't going to let them go on the trip easily… unless their Lord requests to borrow them, with the promise of returning them," Megatron told him.

"I know… and you're perfect for that, Lord Megatron," Swindle told him as he placed both his hands on the hand Megatron left on the table. "And to sweeten the deal, tell them if they stop by, they can use their servants for free." Megatron glared at him before turning away, contemplating it. Getting these maids might be a pain in the aft, but it's not like he had any other way of getting off world.

"That… is a deal I can accept," Megatron said as he went back to the contract and signed his name on it and handed it back to Swindle, who did the same before pocketing it.

"That's good to hear, Megatron," the merchant said as they both stood up and shook hands.

"A pleasure making a deal, Swindle. We'll get started recruiting tomorrow. I am quite tired, so I'm turning in for the night. I can't wait to get off this planet with the Lost Light," Megatron told him.

"Ah, that's a thing I forgot to mention. It's not called The Lost Light anymore, Megatron," Swindle told him.

"Huh? It isn't?" Megatron asked, crossing his arms. "What is it called now?" Swindle gave a smile before answering.

"The Lost Overload."

"…"

"…"

"Really, Swindle?" Megatron sighed, looking depressed.

"Aw, come on, Megatron, you'll like it. Trust me," Swindle insisted as Megatron merely made his way out.

"See you tomorrow in the morning, Swindle. I'll be preparing my things and contemplating whether it's really worth it," Megatron told him.

"You already signed the contract, so no going back," Swindle reminded him and Megatron groaned even more at that.

"It's true, I did, and I didn't take the time to read it over," Megatron realized.

"Relaxed, it's nothing serious. We'll go over it, later. I wouldn't dream of screwing you over, Lord," Swindle told him.

"You better not, Swindle," Megatron said as he walked off and Swindle closed the door behind him.

"Well, that went well," Swindle said happily.

"Is Megatron gone?" Blurr asked from the bedroom.

"Yes, Blurr," Swindle told him.

"Then hurry on up in here! My valve is ready for your spike!" his cybersissy insisted.

"I'm coming, you horny slagger! I need some celebratory fragging!" Swindle said as he made his way inside the bedroom and closed the door to the bedroom behind him.


	4. Housecalls (Megatron)

*Knock* *Knock* *Knock*

"Sounds like someone's at the door," Blurr told Swindle as the former was on top of the latter, making out with each other on the berth.

"Oh, uh," Swindle muttered as Blurr kept kissing him, "must be Megatron. Better answer it. We're going to be busy today."

"Aw, are you sure?" the cybersissy asked as the two kissed again before Swindle responded.

"Yes. I'm sorry, but this is important. My business is depending on this," the merchant told him.

"Oh… I understand," Blurr said as he got off of him to get his side, looking at him sensually. "Well, better not keep him waiting. You promised the best for us."

"I did, didn't I?" Swindle rhetorically asked as he got up and headed for the door.

"You sure did. I remembered," Blurr told him.

"Of course you did. Just a reminder, I need you to pack up our stuff and start bringing it over to the ship," Swindle ordered.

"Aw, do I have to?" Blurr whined.

"If you want this spike in your valve, you will," Swindle told him and Blurr sighed before speaking.

"Fine, but I expect that spike in my mouth, too!"

"Of course. That smooth, dentaless mouth of a cybersissy is wonderful," Swindle said as he made his way to the dining room and opened the front door to Megatron, waiting with his arms crossed. "Hey, Megatron."

"Swindle…," Megatron groaned as he stepped inside. "I sent requests to the owners of the cybersissies and most of them have been sent to the Lost Overload. However, a few want us to personally get them ourselves."

"Understandable. Who is holding out?" Swindle asked.

"Here is the list," Megatron said as he brought a datapad out and handed them to him. "I figure we split the load and try to get them all today."

"Worth a try," he admitted. "Who do you want to take?"

"I went ahead and listed who you should get. I have my own datapad of who I'll get," Megatron told him.

"Hmph, fine with me," Swindle agreed as he pocketed his datapad. "Best head out."

"Don't have much time to waste."

* * *

"The trine's home," Megatron groaned as he exited his large vehicle and glared at the five-story building. He like to minimize contact with Starscream, so this was going against his personal code of ethics. He didn't want anything to do with Starscream and his trine. He liked Skywarp, and Thundercracker was okay, but Starscream was a deal breaker. Now, he had to step inside and start talking to them about-

*Crash*

"Dammit!" a voice yelled as the sound of broken glass and a cybersissy yelling ringed out and Megatron groaned in realization before he looked up and sticked his hands out. The cybersissy landed safely in his hands as glass bounced off the ground and their frame. The leader glared at the cybersissy in his hands: Prowl. He was dressed up in a dark blue, latex dress that went a quarter down his thighs, sleeves down to his wrists, a hole to his valve, and a wide open colored V-neck collared going from the center of his shoulders to halfway down his chest. A separate latex collar in blue went around his neck with a short, gray tie going a fourth down his chest, leaving the painted-on gray bra visible. He wore a pair of black, fishnet stockings that went above his dress; black, latex gloves were on him, black, rubber ballet to above his knee; a gray, rubber waist cincher; and a rubber, black police cap on his head. A blue bow was placed on the front of his police cap, five gray bows went up his boots, and three black bows were placed on the front and side of his waist cincher and a purple, Decepticon symbol on his bulge with an hourglass figure and a hole for his valve. His makeup was a smokey-gray with gray lips, irises, pupils, eyelashes, eyeshadow, eyebrows, with three lines visible on the part of his legs exposed by the fishnet stocking and a heart on each cheek.

The two stared at each other, Megatron bored and Prowl lustfully, as much as he didn't want to, until Megatron spoke. "So, did you 'trip' again?" Megatron asked him and Prowl just looked at him before answering.

"To be honest… I actually did trip this time," Prowl told him.

"Lord Megatron! Is that you?" he heard a voice yelled and looked up to see Thundercracker leaning out the window.

"Yes, Thundercracker, it is me. Did you get that request I sent?" Megatron asked.

"Yeah! Come on inside to the top floor!" Thundercracker yelled as he disappeared again and Megatron groaned before looking down at Prowl.

"Come on, let's get you inside," Megatron told him as he carried him inside the building. The two enter the main building and walked on up to the top floor where Thundercracker was waiting for them

"Sorry sir. Prowl just loves doing these asinine escape attempts," Thundercracker told him as they walked the halls. "He just loves making us have to buy new windows, too."

"Hey, this was honestly an accident," Prowl defended himself.

"So he says," Megatron mumbled.

"Ugh… I swear, being the master of Prowl and Jazz is a pain in the aft. One, I can handle. Two? Gah!" he yelled as he raised his hand in the air in annoyance before calming himself down. "Right, I'll gladly lend Prowl on to this pleasure ship of yours."

"Thank you, Thundercracker," Megatron said as Thundercracker led them inside a room labeled the 'time-out room.' Inside was two sheets of latex held together by being connected to PVC pipes with a small machine connected to it.

"Right, time to put Prowl in time-out and package him up for your trip," Thundercracker said and at that, Prowl started struggling again.

"No, no, no, you're not putting me in there! You're not!" he yelled.

"Please place him in here," Thundercracker said as he separated the latex to leave room for Prowl. Megatron did so and placed him in there before Thundercracker closed it and enveloped him in it before turning the machine on. Suddenly, the air was sucked out and Prowl was stuck in the vacbed, unable to move an inch. "There we go. Jazz!"

"Coming, master," a voice said and within a few seconds, they heard the clacking of ballet boots and Jazz entered. He was dressed identical as Prowl, except that everything blue was white, everything black was gray, and everything gray was white, including his make-up. "Yes, sir."

"Would you mind taking Prowl over to his new ship, the… what was it called?" Thundercracker asked.

"Ugh… The Lost Overload," Megatron told him.

"Right, the Lost Overload. The Lost Overload?!" he repeated before turning to Megatron. "You called your ship the Lost Overload?"

"Swindle did. I'm just the captain," Megatron told him.

"Wow… you're really desperate, aren't you," Thundercracker noticed.

"Shut up," Megatron told him before pointing to Jazz. "You! Load him up into my vehicle."

"Yes, sir," Jazz said before walking over to Prowl in the vacbed, lifting it, and carrying him out of the room.

"Right, Prowl should be an excellent enforcer for your ship," Thundercracker told him. "He rebels when he thinks there's a way out. Since there won't be a way out on the ship, he should fall in line."

"I'll keep note of that," Megatron said as he exited the room. "I'll start looking for your trinemates."

"Understood. Have fun," Thundercracker told him.

"Right," Megatron muttered as he walked through rooms and looked around. It didn't take long before he found the next cybersissy. "Ultra Magnus!" he yelled as he saw him standing by the window in his maid uniform made of latex and rubber. He wore a purple dress around his hourglass figure with the bottom going halfway down his legs, sleeves down to his elbow, a hole to his valve, and a v-neck collar from the shoulders on halfway down his chest with frills around the sleeves and bottom. A black blouse was visible under his dress covering what the opening in the dress missed and the sleeves reaching down to his wrist with purple gloves under the blouse's sleeves and a purple tie descending down below his chest. Purple stockings went up to his knees and work black, ballet boots to the middle of his lower leg.

A black apron was wrapped around his waist and went a fourth down his thighs in a rectangular fashion with a Decepticon symbol on his bulge. A black waist cincher was cinched up on him as well with a large purple bow at the back, the width going past his body and the tails descending down to his knees. Purple bows were placed at the corners of the apron with give up his bulge, three on each sleeve of his blouse, and four around his waist cincher. Black bows came with ten around the bottom of the dress, one on the back of the gloves, and once on the shoulders. A purple hood was attached to his dress and went to the top of his head to cover the back and sides of his head. A purple headband with black frills was on his head going side to side with purple bow on each end and purple stitching in it saying "Skywarp's Maid." His painted-on makeup was purple with purple lips, iris, pupils, eyebrows, eyelashes, eyeshadow with purple hearts on each side of his face and two lines visible on the piece of his leg left visible.

"Ultra Magnus?" Megatron repeated as he walked on over to him. The cybersissy didn't respond to him as he made his way to the window. As he got closer, he could hear vague yells coming from what sounded like a cybersissy. As he walked closer, the voice became a lot clearer.

"This is not funny anymore. YOU BETTER NOT DROP ME!" the voice yelled and Megatron looked outside to see Skywarp fragging the person inside the Ultra Magnus armor, Minimus Ambus. Like his armor, he had an hourglass figure, no moustache, and painted up in purple, with stockings to the middle of his thighs, line at the top of his thighs, panties, and an outline of a heart around his valve. He had five lines around his midsection with a bra drawn on him with an opening in the middle of each cup in the shape of a heart and a heart on the back to make the clasp. His upper and lower arm was completely painted with a heart on the palm and back of palms, hearts on his knuckles, and fingernails painted on him. A thin line was painted around the neck and lips, irises, pupils, eyeshadow, eyelashes, and eyebrows were on his face with hearts painted on each cheek. The only piece of clothing on him was a maid's head band that was purple with black frills and stitched in the frills was "Skywarp's Fragtoy."

"Huh… I'll talk to Skywarp after I talk to Starscream," Megatron decided as he made his way out of the room and continued walking down the halls. It did not take long before he found Starscream waiting in a room with his arms crossed with one of his cybersissies by his side: Rodimus, standing eloquently. His latex dress was orange with sleeves going down to his elbow, the bottom going down to his knees, a hole to his valve, and a V-neck collar from the side of his neck to a fourth down his chest. Under his dress was a red, latex blouse and pink, latex tie. Pink, rubber ballet boots went up past his dress and pink, latex gloves went past the dress to leave the endpoint unknown.

A red, square, latex apron went around his hips to go down to the middle of his thighs with a pink Decepticon symbol on his bulge. A red, rubber waist cincher was cinched up on him and a large, pink ribbon was pinned at the back with the width going past his hourglass body and the tail going down to his knees. Red bows were placed on the back of his gloves and five went from the base of his ballet boots up. Pink bows were placed at the four corners of his apron and five orange bows were placed on the waist cincher from side to side. Two rings of ten bows interconnecting between pink and red were brought and wrapped around the bottom of the dress and around the middle of his thighs. A red headband with orange frills was on his head and had pink bows at the end of them. His painted-on makeup was pink with glitter on them with pink lips, irises, pupils, eyelashes, eyeshadow, and eyebrows with pink Decepticon symbols on each of his cheeks and the sides and back of his head.

"Megatron, you're not taking Rodimus from me," Starscream told him bluntly as soon as he stepped in.

"Huh-huh… yes I am," Megatron rebutted.

"What? No you're not. Rodimus, will you be leaving?" Starscream questioned his cybersissy.

"No, of course not," Rodimus answered.

"See? You have no idea how hard it is to get him to behave like this," Starscream told him. "I've just made a breakthrough and you will not ruin it. Rodimus, you will stay loyal to me, correct?"

"Yes. I am loyal to you, Starscream, and nothing will-"

"The ship we're using is the Lost Light," Megatron interrupted.

"The Lost Light!" Rodimus yelled, breaking form, and Starscream grimaced at that.

"No! Don't! Megatron! I worked so hard!" Starscream yelled.

"Yes. I will be the captain, Swindle is the co-captain, and you and Ultra Magnus will share third-in-command duties," Megatron told him.

"Oh… thank you, Megatron! I'll head there immediately," Rodimus said as he ran out as fast as he could in his heels.

"Wait at the front entrance!" Megatron yelled as he left. Starscream stared at him in disbelief while Megatron grinned smugly.

"Well, looks like he made a choice," Megatron said as he made his way out. Starscream glared at him before growling and marching off to his room.

"Metalhawk! I need a blowjob!" Starscream yelled.

"Is this another excuse to whine to me?" the cybersissy voice of Metalhawk said from the bedroom.

"Just do it!" Starscream yelled as he closed his door and Megatron couldn't help but grin as he made his way down to the bottom floor where Rodimus was waiting for him, wringing his hand together in anticipation.

"Megatron, you see this permanent smile on my face? This is the first time where it's actually appropriate," Rodimus told Megatron giddily.

"Good to hear. Now, before we leave, we need to get Ultra Magnus or whomever it us under that armor, away from Skywarp," Megatron told him as the two over to see Skywarp on his back now and lifting Minimus up and down off his spike, much to the latter's discontent.

"Oh, well, good luck with that. I swear, Skywarp loves abusing his warp drive to get him out of that armor. He's the only one, too, since that rubberization process made that armor unable to be opened," Rodimus told him.

"Right, well, go wait in the vehicle with Prowl and don't let him out of the vacbed. I rather not see him escape," Megatron told him.

"If you're promising me the Lost Light, sure thing," Rodimus agreed as he headed to the vehicle and Megatron sighed before heading over to the fragging duo. Upon noticing him, Skywarp waved at him as he got up off the ground and held onto Minimus like he was a teddy bear.

"Hey, Megatron! What up?" Skywarp asked as he hugged Minimus tightly.

"Dammit! Let me go!" Minimus yelled at him.

"I came to see if I can borrow Ultra Magnus for a while," Megatron told him.

"For how long?" Skywarp questioned, suspiciously.

"You're killing me!" Minimus yelled.

"Unknown for now," Megatron answered.

"Then no! He's mine. What are you planning to do with him?" Skywarp questioned.

"Take me away from Skywarp!" Minimus yelled at him.

"Swindle has refurbished the Lost Light to make it a pleasure ship and would like a crew for it," Megatron told him.

"Wait! Skywarp, keep me here! Don't let me on that ship again!" Minimus changed his tune.

"Oh, so like, space adventures?" Skywarp asked with interest.

"Um, well, we're a pleasure ship, but we will be exploring space," Megatron confirmed.

"Then can I come with you guys?" the seeker asked.

"If you want, sure. The more, the better," he agreed.

"Yay! Me and my cybersissy are going on space adventures together!" Skywarp yelled as he hugged his cybersissy tighter.

"Frag… you," Minimus struggled to say.

* * *

"Next up, Blaster," Megatron muttered as he entered the communications room to see no one around the area. "Huh? Where is he?"

"You looking for Soundwave?" Rumble asked from behind a terminal.

"Yes. Where is he?"

"Break time. Him and Blaster should be in his room," Frenzy said next to Rumble.

"Understood," Megatron said as he exited the room and started walking down the halls to Soundwave's room. Once he reached it, he knocked on it loudly.

"Yes?" he heard Soundwave from behind the door.

"Soundwave, can we discuss about Blaster's transfer to my ship," Megatron asked.

"Come on in," Soundwave told him and Megatron entered the room to see Blaster sitting on Soundwave's lap with the latter petting the cybersissy down, who was happily cooing at that. Megatron noticed this was remarkably like how he acts with his pets… which left a couple of unfortunate implications, but he wasn't going to comment on that. "What do you need, Lord?"

"You know what I want, Soundwave. Let's not play dumb," Megatron told him with his arms crossed. "I want Blaster on my ship."

"And what's in it for me?" Soundwave questioned.

"Pleasing your Lord," Megatron answered.

"I like that… but I need something more," he answered.

"You do? What?" Megatron asked him.

"I want half the profits you make from using Blaster on your ship. I know Swindle may argue against it, but it's what I want," Soundwave told him.

"Hmph, sure thing," Megatron nodded. "I'm not in it for the profit."

"You'll have to explain it to him, but I expect to be paid," Soundwave told him.

"And you will. I assure you," Megatron told him.

"Good. Blaster, you have a ship waiting for you," Soundwave told him.

"Yes, master," Blaster said as he gave Soundwave a kiss on his facemask before getting up and walking towards the exit. This allowed Megatron to see Soundwave's spike was out, transfluids coating it, and he noticed transfluids sliding out of Blaster's valve on to his dress. "I'll go clean up. Be with you, soon," he said cooed as he made his way to the washroom.

"Huh… you have trained him well, Soundwave," Megatron noticed.

"Training? Nothing of a sort. Just some slight modifications to what he enjoys. Nothing serious and I did nothing to make him choose to be my master. He just fell in line when he realized that fighting against it was a useless endeavor. All I've even done is help him adjust to his new life," Soundwave told him as he stood up and made his way to the washroom as well. Megatron followed him inside to see Blaster standing on his cleaning box, tentacles inside his valve, cleaning it. SIS explained that the cybersissies needed mobile cleaning units, so these were made to provide it, sending tentacles out to clean any part of them that was dirty. Once they were done, they retracted to inside the box and Blaster stepped off before picking the box up and walking back to them.

"There. Ready to go," Blaster told them.

"Right. Thank you Soundwave and I shall be making my leave," Megatron told Soundwave.

"Oh, before you leave, Galvatron is here and waiting in your room with Cyclonus and Nova, Lord," Soundwave told him.

"He is?"

"Yes. He says he wants to talk to you about sending Cyclonus on to the trip with you," he told him.

"Ah, well at least it saves me a trip. Blaster, go wait in the vehicle with the others," Megatron ordered.

"Yes, sir," Blaster nodded before walking off to the exit.

"Soundwave, I wish you well," Megatron told his loyal subordinate.

"Same for you, sir, and I hope you find satisfaction on your trip," Soundwave told him as Megatron left the room to head back to his room. He kept walking until he reached the room and opened it up to see Galvatron and his cybersissies plus Optimus in there.

"Ah, Megatron. A pleasure to see you," Galvatron greeted him with a smile as he walked over and offered his hand out to him to shake, which Megatron agreed to.

"Good to see you too," Megatron nodded.

"Now, let's get down to business. You want Cyclonus, correct?" he asked him as the two turned to look at Cyclonus. Cyclonus's cybersissified form looked like his holomatter avatar, with a white, latex blouse going down to his wrist with ruffles and his collar around his neck had ruffles, a light purple, latex vest with black trimming and buttons, and a dark purple, latex jacket that was unbuttoned with sleeves that reached just past the elbow with bows at the end. He wore a black, latex skirt on down to his knee with a hole to his valve and dark purple, rubber ballet boots going up under the dress with five black bows going up it. Tied around his collar was a ribbon in the shape of a flower with a jewel in the center and small tails descending from it. The pieces of accessories were a purple, metal shell necklace around his neck with a silver Decepticon symbol pendant, glasses of a purple tint, and five purple bows tied around his horns. His makeup was purple with purple lips, irises, pupils, eyeshadow, eyelashes, and eyebrows with five lines on each horn going between the bows and a heart on each cheek while his hands had a hearts on his palms, back of palms, and each joint on his fingers with nails painted on him.

"Yes, I do," Megatron confirmed. "Well, to be specific, Swindle does, by I decided I'll be the one making the deal."

"Well… how is this going to happen?"

"I was thinking… I'll be leaving Optimus here, so you can use him while I'm gone. Is that alright with you, Optimus?" Megatron questioned his cybersissy.

"Yes, master," Optimus agreed with a bow.

"There. So will you let Cyclonus come with me?" Megatron asked.

"May I ask where you want to take me?" Cyclonus questioned him, his hands over each other over his bulge.

"Well, Swindle has refurbished the Lost Light and-"

"The Lost Light?" Cyclonus questioned. "Going on that ship… was a bad idea. Treated me like a criminal."

"Well, I'll let you know you'll be brought to the ship as an enforcer to help discipline the other cybersissies and any other customers who don't follow the rules," Megatron told him.

"Really?" Cyclonus asked. "Cybersissies and customers?"

"We'll be running a pleasure ship and customers can sometimes be disruptive to how things work," Megatron informed him.

"Oh, that they can," Cyclonus nodded. "Maybe this trip won't be as bad. May I join, Galvatron?"

"Hmm, since I'm getting Optimus from the deal, of course," his master agreed.

"Excellent," Megatron grinned as Cyclonus closed in to give Galvatron a small kiss before backing off.

"Thank you, master. Megatron, I'm ready whenever you are and I'll be ready to deal out any punishments that are needed," Cyclonus assured Megatron.

"I wouldn't ask for anything more."

* * *

"Oh, Megatron, what brings you here?" Drift asked as he let Megatron enter Bludgeon's home. He wore a white kimono with sleeves down to the middle of his lower arm, the collar hanging around his shoulders to expose his neck, a hole for his valve, and went down to his ankles in a hobble style. The kimono had pink lining with a pink flower motif on the kimono with the most noticeable one on his bulge. A pink sash with red trimming was wrapped around his midsection and a large, pink bow was pinned to the back with the width going past his hourglass figure. He wore angular, rubber platforms that were painted up to look like wood and five pink, latex flowers grouped up on each side of his head and one at the top of his head. Every exposed part of his rubber skin was painted white with his face having red lips, iris, pupils, eyelashes, eyeshadow, and eyebrows with hearts on each cheek and an outline of a heart around his eyes. His hands had red hearts painted on his palms, back of palms, wrist, and knuckles with red nails painted on as well. His feet had a red heart at the top of each one in the center.

"I'm sure you've heard about our request," Megatron told him.

"Ah, yes, I have. Bludgeon has been meditating on it. Do you want to meet him?" Drift asked him.

"Yes, if you could. Please," Megatron insisted.

"Right. Follow me, please," Drift insisted as he walked down the hall and Megatron followed along. It didn't take long before they found a sliding door and opened it to see a meditating Bludgeon in a lotus form. Upon hearing the door opened, he onlined his optics and looked at the duo.

"Drift. Megatron," he muttered as he got up quickly and walked towards them. "I reckon you are here to discuss whether I'll loan Drift and Ratchet to you or not, Megatron." He stopped in front of them and crossed his arms for an answer.

"You would be correct, Bludgeon. I would like to know what would it take to convince you to let me borrow them," Megatron told him.

"Hmm… I care for Drift. You may have Ratchet, but Drift is someone I find difficult to give up," he told him.

"Well, what can I do to convince you to let him on board," Megatron asked him.

"I can't trust Drift to be off by himself, so the answer is simple: I shall be coming on board with you," he told him and Megatron was taken aback by that.

"Come again?"

"You heard me. Drift is mine and I refuse to leave him, so I shall be joining you on this trip," Bludgeon explained to him.

"Oh, well… if this is the only way to bring Drift on board, then fine," Megatron agreed.

"Good."

"Now, where is Ratchet?" Megatron questioned, looking around.

"Ah, him. Afraid I had to punish him earlier. He did not react well to a guest groping him. He's usually a lot more well-behaved. Let me lead us to him," he said and he took the lead down the hall to a room labeled Ratchet. Bludgeon opened the door to let them inside and Megatron had to gawk at what he saw. Ratchet was suspended in the air sideways with ropes tightly fastened to him and naked. He legs were positioned in the lotus pose with the right knee pointing to the ceiling and the left knee pointing to the floor with his body bent to face the floor. The tightly interweaved ropes ensure he couldn't shift his position. To make it more sensual, vibrators were placed inside his valve and mouth and had a blindfold tightly wrapped around his eyes to prevent him from seeing. Ratchet struggled inside his bondage as he moaned quietly into his plug, preventing him from making much noise.

"Wow… you know how to tie a knot," Megatron admitted.

"Thank you," Bludgeon said as he got to work untying the knots. "Drift helped me set it up and he was good at his role, even if I had to stop him from caressing Ratchet."

"Apologies, master," Drift said with a deep bow.

"I understand. We all have a weakness. You just have to learn to control yourself. I must too," Bludgeon said as he finished untying Ratchet, removed his plugs and blindfold, and let him rest against his frame. The color painted on his black, rubber, hourglass body was red with stockings up to the center of his thighs, panties, a heart on his bulge, and a outline of a heart on his valve. Three lines were on his midsection with an outline of a bra on him and a heart at the center of each cup. He was painted from the center of his upper arm down to the middle of his upper arm with a line around his wrist, a heart for his palms and back of palms, two lines on each finger, and a heart on the end of each finger. A large line went around his neck with lips in a lusty smile, irises, pupils, eyelashes, eyeshadow, and eyebrows painted on him with hearts on each cheek.

"That was intense," Ratchet vented. "Good thing the rubberification process made me a lot more flexible."

"As it should," Bludgeon said. "Megatron, take your leave. I shall bring them to the ship myself."

"Alright, I'll leave you to it then," Megatron nodded.

"Ship? What ship?" Ratchet asked.

"Swindle refurbished the Lost Light and converted it to a pleasure ship, where I'll serve as captain and Swindle will serve as co-captain," Megatron told him.

"The Lost Light again?" Ratchet questioned. "Frag me."

"Don't worry, Ratchet. Lots of people will," Drift assured him, making Ratchet glare at him as best as he could with his lustful smile.

"Shut. It," Ratchet told him.

"Well, I'll make my leave. See you on the ship," Megatron told them as he left them being to let Bludgeon redress Ratchet.

* * *

"Ah, welcome Lord," Turmoil greeted Megatron as he moved aside to let him in. "Have you come to get Whirl?"

"I did, Turmoil. Care to lead me to him?" Megatron requested.

"Right this way, Lord." Turmoil proceeded to lead him down a hall and opened a door at the end of it. Inside were several of Turmoil's friends with one of them fragging Whirl, the latter laying on a table with his arms and legs restrained and transfluids leaking down his valve to a puddle on the ground. He was mostly naked, being painted in blue. His feet were painted in blue with two lines in the middle of the lower leg, three in the middle of his upper leg, and a heart on his knees. Panties were drawn on him with an outline of a heart drawn around his valve and a Decepticon symbol on his bulge. Five lines were drawn on his lower body and a large Decepticon symbol was drawn at the center of his upper chest. His entire arm was cover in blue all the way down to his hands which were replaced with rubber balls, as any cybertronian converted to a cybersissy that had claws needed to be replace with rubber balls. Two lines were drawn on his neck and the eyepiece had a heart painted on instead of an eye. A blue circle was painted around the eyepiece, lines were on each chin protrusion, more lines around painted around his antennas with a heart at the top, lines draw around the protrusion on the top of his head with a heart in the center, and more lines around the back of his head. The only clothing he had were spiked bracelets were around his neck, wrist, and ankles with a Decepticon symbol on them and purple bows with a Decepticon symbol in the center were placed on each antenna, middle of the lower and upper arm, and his lower and upper leg, and around each of his gun barrel protrusion on his chest.

"Geez, how much can Whirl take?" One of Turmoil's friends asked as he came in and he shrugged.

"Held an orgy once with Whirl as the star. He lasted the whole night until his gestation tank broke," Turmoil explained to them.

"Wooooow," said the mech fragging Whirl. "They broke his tank?"

"Oh, that's gotta be painful," one of his other friends cringes.

"Yeah, especially with the rubberization process making it harder to burst. Luckily, it also makes him easier to fix," Turmoil said as Whirl looked up at them to see Turmoil's guest.

"Oh, hey Megatron. How you doing?" Whirl questioned him causally.

"Whirl, I've come to get you," Megatron answered him simply.

"Really, me? The guy who beat the scrap out of you so long ago," Whirl questioned him and Megatron's left optic glitched out again as he stared at him in contempt. The two stared each other as Turmoil's friend kept fraggin Whirl, getting close to overloading, until Whirl asked another question. "Would you like to frag me?" Megatron kept glaring at him before he turned to Turmoil.

"Tell your friend to move," Megatron ordered.

"Of course, Lord. Move," he ordered his friend.

"Almost… there!" he yelled as he fragged into Whirl's valve, making both of them scream with pleasure as more transfluids poured out of Whirl's valve to taint the ground. The fragger removed himself and collapsed to the ground in ecstasy. Megatron removed his pelvic plate and quickly took his place with his spike positioned at Whirl's valve. With a yell, he thrusted inside his valve, making Whirl yell happily.

"Ohhhhhh, Turmoil! His spike is bigger than yours!" Whirl yelled in excitement as Megatron quickly started thrusting back and forth into him.

"And I'm sure you'll enjoy it," he replied nonchalantly. "Just remember, it's how you use it." Megatron kept thrusting into him, letting his frustration out, as Whirl kept making gasps of pleasure.

"Frag, I wished I had a mouth! That way, Megatron can frag me and I can suck you off, Turmoil. More transfluids in me!" Whirl whined.

"It's a shame, but you'll get through it," Turmoil said as he patted his head. "Just remember that you're just something to frag and that's it."

"I know and I will. I'll get as much transfluids in me as possible," Whirl promised. "You can even give me a good-bye fragging before I go."

"Don't worry, I plan to," Turmoil told him as Megatron suddenly let loose a roar as he overloaded into Whirl's valve, making the cybersissy scream as well as more transfluids spilled out onto the floor below. Megatron took a few seconds to collect his composure before backing out.

"I need… to use your wash room," Megatron told Turmoil.

"Down the hall, second door on your right," he told him.

"Thank you," Megatron said as he left the room. Turmoil watched him go before he lovingly rubbed the underside of Whirl's head.

"Now, you want your good-bye fragging?" Turmoil questioned.

"Please, master," Whirl agreed.

* * *

"Jhiaxus! Where are you?" Megatron asked as he walked the halls. The scientist had taken to staying his lab with Wheeljack and Brainstorm as his cybersissies. Primus only knows what those three minds could come up with.

*Crack!*

Megatron knew a gunshot when he heard it and that was definitely one paired up with the sound of shattering glass. He wasted no time in heading where the sound was and quickly arrived at a lab to see Jhiaxus scolding Brainstorm, who had an odd gun in his hand.

"How in the world are you capable of making a gun out of a fragging microscope!?" Jhiaxus questioned him.

"I honestly don't know… but I can tell you it shoots glass bullets," Brainstorm told him sheepishly. He was dressed up in a blue, latex dress with sleeves down to the wrist, a square collar a fourth down his chest, and the bottom reaching down to his knees with holes available for his wings and valve. A white, latex blouse was visible underneath with a large yellow bow tied around the blouse's collar and yellow gloves on his arms. White, latex stockings went up under the dress and yellow ballet boots went up to his ankles. A yellow, square apron was around his hips down to the middle of his thighs with a blue Decepticon symbol on his bulge, and a yellow waist cincher was on him with a large ribbon connected to the back, the width going past his hourglass body and the tails reaching down to his knees. White bows were at the end of each of his front wing, five white bows were on the back wing, a white bow was on the wing at his legs, and four at the corner of his apron. Five blue bows went around the waist cincher while a ring of ten bows went around the bottom of his dress. A yellow hood was connected to the dress and covered his head with a white headband with yellow frills on top of it, 'Assistant' stitched on it with white bows on the ends. His painted on makeup was yellow with lips, irises, pupils, eyeshadow, eyelashes, and eyebrows with hearts n each of his cheeks. Each of his wings were traced by the paint at the edges with a heart in the middle of each.

"But… how? I asked you to use the microscope to analyze things, not make guns from it!" Jhiaxus asked, sounding bewildered and annoyed. "First the centrifuge, then the blacklight device, then the abacus, and now this?"

"Why do you even have an abacus? That stuff has been outdated since the wheel," Brainstorm questioned him.

"Not the point! How do you make these guns?!" Jhiaxus questioned him.

"I don't know! It just happens!" Brainstorm said as he looked behind him to see Megaatron enter the room. "Oh, hey Lord Megatron. How you doing?"

"Megatron?" Jhiaxus asked as he turned to see him at the door. "So you did decide to come get them yourselves."

"Yes and it's a bit annoying," Megatron admitted as he stepped over to them. "Why did you not send them?"

"To give Wheeljack enough time to complete his experiment with SIS," Jhiaxus told him.

"Experiment with SIS? What do you mean?"

"Oh, Lord Megatron. A pleasure to see you. Ready to see my work?" he heard Wheeljack behind him and turned to look at him. Wheeljack was wearing a green, latex dress down to his knees with sleeves to his wrist, a square collar going a fourth down his chest, and a hole for his valve. There was a red blouse underneath his blouse with a large, green tie around his collar, going down under the dress and red, latex gloves on him. He wore red, latex stockings to under his dress and wore green, rubber ballet bots to the middle of his lower legs.

A red, latex square apron went down to the middle of his lower leg with a green Decepticon symbol on his bulge and a red, rubber waist cincher was cinched up on him with a red ribbon pinned to the back, going past his thin body and the tails descending down to his knees. Green bows were on him with a single one on his waist cincher, one on the back of his glove, and four on the corners of the apron. Red bows were on as well, with five bows going up his sleeves, five up the ballet boots, and ring of ten of them around the bottom of his dress. A green hood with red frills was attached to his dress to cover his head and a red headband with red frills was placed on him with 'assistant' stitched in the frills with five green bows on the front and back of it and a red bow on each of his head fins. His makeup was green with lips, irises, pupils, eyeshadow, eyelashes, and eyebrows with green hearts on each of his cheek.

"What is it that you do with SIS?" Megatron questioned him.

"Let me show you. SIS, step on inside," Wheeljack said as he stepped aside and Megatron realized that he wanted SIS to 'step on inside.' He heard the sounds of ballet boots clacking and watched as another cybersissy entered the room. They wore a pink, latex dress with sleeves down to the wrist, the bottom down to the middle of his thighs, a hole for the valve, and a v-neck collar, all the edges having frills. Under their dress was a purple blouse and a white bow around the collar and white, latex gloves. White stockings went up to past their dress with purple garters and purple ballet boots went up to their knees.

A purple, rectangular apron went around their hips from side to side with a pink Decepticon symbol on their bulge and a white, rubber waist cincher was on them with a purple ribbon on their back going past their rail-thin body and tails descending down to their knees. White bows were placed at the corners of their apron and a ring of ten of them were placed at the bottom. Three purple bows were placed on the waist cincher, one on the back of each gloves, and five up their sleeves. Five pink bows were on them on each ballet boots. A pink hood was connected to their dress and covered their head with a white headband on their head with purple frills and pink bows at the ends. Stitched in the frills was 'SIS.' Their makeup was pink with lips, irises, pupils, eyeshadow, eyelashes, and eyebrows with multiple small hearts painted on his cheeks like freckles.

"Hello, Lord Megatron. Like the new look?" they asked and Megatron's left optic glitched out once again. That was SIS? The AI?!

"When did this happen?!" Megatron yelled in surprised.

"I've been working on them for a while now. SIS said he wanted to know what it was like to be a cybersissy, so I built a mech frame for him, install a piece of his control segment and CPU in it, then cybersissify the body," Wheeljack told him.

"Thank you, Wheeljack!" SIS said as they gave him a kiss on the cheeks. "You're such a brilliant mech."

"Heh? Thanks," Wheeljack said as he scratched the back of his head timidly. "Remember, SIS is in a mech frame, at his request, Megatron."

"Huh-huh," Megatron muttered as he slowly got out of his confusion. "So, why did you do this?"

"SIS has always been talking about leaving the factories and explore the rest of the universe, but he was stuck here," Jhiaxus explained. "Wheeljack said he could build him a body, so I let him do it."

"Thanks you, Jhiaxus, for letting him do so," SIS thanked him.

"It's nothing. You've been a reliable ally for these years that I figured you need a reward," Jhiaxus told him. "Besides, you'll still be able to work here as well. Your mind is in two places, so you can run both at once."

"Exactly!" SIS cheered happily. "I'm ready to leave! Got room on your ship for me, Megatron?"

"Ooooooh, I already let two more on than I planned," Megatron complained.

"Come on, Megatron. He's harmless!" Brainstorm told him. "Besides, he could be a natural at it."

"That's right!" SIS cheered as he walked over to him. "I can do it, Megatron! Let me on the shiiiip!" he yelled as he tripped and fell to the ground. He groan as he flipped over onto his back. "Wow, this walking thing is going to be a lot harder than I thought and everything is so sensitive," the AI complained.

"Please, don't walk without me or anyone else nearby to help you, SIS," Wheeljack warned him.

"Understood," SIS agreed as he looked at Megatron. "So, will you let me on board, Lord Megatron?" Megatron glared at him before sighing loudly.

"Fine, so long as it isn't my problem," Megatron told him.

"Yay! I can't wait to get off the planet!" SIS said as he picked himself up off the ground. "Anybody wanna help me walk out?"

"I can do better than that," Megatron assured him before grabbing him and placing him in the bridal position.

"Oh, Megatron, you're so romantic," SIS cooed and Megatron's left optic glitched out once again.

"Don't ever say that again."

* * *

Megatron walked into the park to get the last cybersissy on the list. He made a personal note to himself to save the easiest for last and that was true as he walked to the center to see his target. Right there was a mummified form in blue, standing still with clams to keep them standing. The only part exposed was his valve, which had transfluids dripping out of it to form a puddle on the ground. He went over to them asked the mummy question. "Are you Siren?"

*LOUD GROANS*

"I'll take that as a definite yes," Megatron said as he undo the clamps and carried him over the shoulder. "You're have a change of residency: The Lost Light."

*LOUD GROANS*

"I thought you would remember that," Megatron said as he walked off with his mummy, two mechs together watching him leave.

"Well… looks like we'll have to find a new one," one mech said.

"I heard they mummified a cybersissy minicon a couple of days ago and are looking for a place to put him,], Someone by the name of Cliffjumper," the other said.

"A minicon? Then what are we waiting for?! Let's get the cybersissy here now!"

"Yeah, they're so small and fun to frag. Just undo the clamps and have fun!"


	5. Housecalls (Swindle)

"Hmm, never underestimate the craftsmanship of the Constructicons," Swindle said to himself as he looked up at a large building in construction at the edge of Iacon. It was about halfway through, with many of the foundation and the girders appeared to be in place to support. Swindle had to hand it to them, they were some efficient workers. And they had one of the cybersissies that he wanted.

"I'm glad you agree," he heard a voice said and looked to see Scrapper emerged from a doorway of the partially constructed building and walked towards him. "I've read the request from you and Megatron. Going to get the Lost Light flying again as a pleasure ship called the Lost Overload, am I right?"

"Exactly," Swindle grinned as he offered his hand to him and Scrapper shook it confidently. "Great to see you."

"Same for you. You've been quite the boon for getting supplies for our construction projects," Scrapper complimented him.

"Just doing my part in helping us rebuild our world. I know I've burned some bridges and pissed some people off, but now, I'm here to help as many people as I can, and what's a better way of doing that then opening a pleasure ship?" the merchant rhetorically asked him.

"Ensuring that we have a constant stream of resources to make sure we can constantly rebuild and expand this city, but I can certainly understand the usefulness of a pleasure ship," Scrapper told him.

"Man, you take your building seriously," Swindle noticed.

"Swindle, we've been stuck building war machines, weapons, and fortresses for the longest of time, always having to work at a breakneck pace to keep up with high demands. It's a relief to finally reach a sense a normalcy. A sense of comfort. I'm not taking it seriously. I'm savoring this feeling," Scrapper told him.

"Huh, I didn't think of it that way," Swindle admitted.

"Most don't, but I don't blame them," Scrapper admitted. "Now then, to the reason you're here. Walk with me."

"Sure thing," Swindle agreed as the two entered the building and walked around the place.

"Now, you want Hoist to join you, correct?" Scrapper wanted affirmation from him.

"Correct."

"Well, we like him here, just so you know," the leader of the Constructicons said. "Especially Scavenger. Can't stand being away from him for too long. Always so needy, you know."

"Uh-huh, but I'm interested in collecting as many members of the original Lost Light crew as possible," Swindle told him.

"Ah! Trying to form a collection, like badges?"

"Nah. Just getting cybersissies who are familiar with the place, plus a few others," Swindle told him.

"Hmm, well, like I said, we like Hoist. We give him daily group fraggings, private uses, and he helps build the places with us. He's well-adjusted, doesn't complain, and is a good worker. He's basically the seventh Constructicon here," Scrapper told him.

"Good to see he is fitting in here. He'll fit in perfectly if you let him come on board," Swindle told him.

"What use would you have for him aside from a pleasurebot?" Scrapper questioned him.

"Well, aside from me, no one is really technological capable on the ship in a repairing capacity," Swindle told him. "If Hoist was on board, he could handle the important repairs of the ship and I can assist him."

"Hmm," Scrapper hummed and Swindle gritted his denta at that. Scrapper was a mech who would work with you if you have practical reasons for wanting his help or to borrow something from him. Since he had one, he had to hope he agree to it. "Let's go visit Hoist," Scrapper told him as they entered a room to see Hoist wiring at a box with Scavenger helping, his tail wagging happily. "We've made Hoist our primary electrician since his rubber body means he can't conduct potentially harmful amounts of electricity."

"Clever," Swindle agreed.

"Right. Hoist!" he yelled and Hoist immediately got up and turned to him. He wore a green, latex dress with sleeves down to his wrist, the bottom to his middle of his thighs, a hole for his valve, and a v-neck collar. Underneath his dress was a purple, latex blouse; green, latex tie; and purple, latex gloves. Purple, latex stockings went up to under his dress and green, rubber boots went up to his knees. A purple, latex, rectangular apron went around his hips to a quarter down his thighs with a green Decepticon symbol on his bulge; a purple, rubber neck corset; and a purple, rubber waist cincher that had a large bow on his back, the width going past his hourglass body and the tails reaching down to his knees.

Green bows were on the back of his gloves, the corners of his apron, and a single one on the front of his waist cincher. Five purple bows went up his ballet boots, one was on each shoulder, and a ring of eight of them were wrapped around the bottom of his dress. A green, latex hood with purple frills was connected to his dress's collar and covered the back and side of his head and neck. A purple headband with green frills was on his head with five purple bows on the front and back of it. His painted on makeup was purple with lips, irises, upuils, eyeshadow, eyelashes, and eyebrows with purple Decepticon insignias on each of his cheeks.

"Yes, Scrapper," Hoist questioned.

"Scrapper? Not master?" Swindle asked Scrapper.

"It's unnecessary," Scrapper told him.

"Glad we're in agreement," he nodded.

"Right, Hoist, Swindle requests your presence on his pleasure ship and I'm contemplating letting you on board," Scrapper told him.

"What? We can't allow that," Scavenger said, glaring at Swindle.

"A pleasure ship? Like a technician and mechanic?" Hoist questioned Swindle.

"Exactly. Well that and as a pleasurebot, as you could guess," Swindle told him.

"And what is this ship?"

"Oh, I refurbished the Lost Light to make my pleasure ship," Swindle told him happily.

"The Lost Light?" Hoist questioned. "The ship is going to be flying again?"

"Yes, under a different name, different paint job, and some remodeling," Swindle told him. "Just trying to cleanse the ship of all the craziness the last time it was used."

"Well, that might make it a much safer trip," Hoist agreed before addressing Scrapper. "Do you think you can complete your projects without me here?"

"Of course. How else do you think we would've completed our previous projects," Scrapper asked him playfully.

"Point taken," he agreed before thinking it over. "Well, if I'm needed there and not here, then I will go on the ship with you."

"But you are needed here! I need you," Scavenger said as he went over to Hoist and hugged him tightly, surprising him. "You can't take him away from me."

"Scavenger… they need me," Hoist tried to explain to him.

"Then I'm coming too," Scavenger announced.

"What?!" Hoist questioned.

"I'm not leaving you!" he yelled. "Scrapper, let me comeon board."

"Well," Scrapper said, giving it some thought, "I don't see any uses for your alt-mode anytime soon. I guess you can go with him for now."

"Yay! We won't be separated, Hoist!" Scavenger yelled.

"Oh… that's unexpected," Hoist said.

"Scrapper, with me," Swindle told the leader before dragging him away from them. "Okay, seriously? You can't let him come on board."

"Why is that? How would he hurt your bottom line?" Scrapper questioned him.

"Um… well…"

"Besides, he can help Hoist out with repairs as well. He could potentially save you money on repairs as well," Scrapper continued to explain.

"…Fine," Swindle agreed. "Any quirks about him I should know?"

"Well, he's needy and lonely. Expect him to want to be wanted by the crew or at least Hoist, which is probably why those two get along pretty well," he told him.

"Anything else?"

"Well… he's not really a fan of his spike. He usually prefers using his valve when it comes to fragging and likes to play the submissive role with Hoist in our group fragging sessions," Scrapper told him. "I've even seen Hoist dominate and hump him a couple of times."

"Really? Well, guess it makes sense," Swindle said while scratching the back of his head. "Alright, guess I'll take them both on board."

"Good to hear," Scrapper said with a pat on the shoulders. "Relax. Scavenger is always ready to lend a helping hand. He may screw up from time to time, but he always means the best."

"We'll see if that holds true."

* * *

"Hey, Cosmos, how are you doing?" Swindle questioned the cybersissy as he gazed up at him.

"Oh, hello, Swindle," Cosmos greeted him with his lustful smile. He had on a yellow, latex dress with sleeves going down to his wrist, the bottom going down to his knees, a hole for his valve, and the collar being a circular one going a fourth down his body with frills around the wrist and the bottom. Visible under the dress was a green, latex blouse with a large, red bow around the collar that had tails going a fifth down; red, latex gloves; and a red, rubber neck corset that was still tightly cinched up. Green, latex stockings went up his legs to underneath his dress and red, ballet boots went up to right below his knees.

A green, latex, semicircle apron went around his hips that went three-fourths down his thighs with a yellow Decepticon symbol on his bulge and a red, rubber waist cincher with a large, green bow at the back going past his hourglass figure and tails reaching down to his knees. Five yellow bows were placed on each of the ballet boots and three on the center of the waist cincher. Three green bows were placed at the corners of the apron and the bottom part of it with a bow placed at the back of his gloves. Ten red, bows were up each of his sleeves and a ring of ten of them went around the bottom of his dress. A yellow hood with green frills was on him connecting to the dress and covered his head and neck. A red headband with frills was placed on his head and yellow bows were on the ends of it. His painted-on makeup was yellow with lips, irises, pupils, eyeshadow, eyelashes, and eyebrows with yellow hearts on his cheeks. "What brings you here?

"Has Astrotrain not told you? I want you and Pipes to join me on my pleasure ship," Swindle told him as he looked him over. If there was ever a more perfect example of the cybersissification's abilities, Cosmos would be a good way of showing it. His bulky limps have thinned considerably and all those corsets and rubbed helped have him a much more attractive figure.

"Ah, yes, I heard him mumbling about that, but he's neglected to tell us about the whole deal," Cosmos told him.

"Well then, take me to him so that I we can talk about this," Swindle requested.

"If you wish," Cosmos agreed as he headed out the room and Swindle followed behind him. It was a brief walk before they reached a room and opened it. Inside, they found Astrotrain and Pipes together, the former sitting on the bed and lifting the cybersissy on and off his large spike, loud moans coming from the latter. There was quite a size difference between the two, with Astrotrain's spike having to spread Pipes's valve greatly each time it was in him and the triple-changer made-sure it went in deep each time and loads of transfluids were spilling out to cover Pipes's valve and Astrotrain's pelvic area.

Upon noticing him, Astrotrain grunted before pulling Pipes completely off his spike and setting him on the ground. Pipes was wearing a blue, latex dress down to just below his hips, sleeves to his wrist, a hole for his valve, and a v-neck collar down to the center of his chest. Under his dress was a white, latex blouse with a purple, latex tie going down under the collar and purple, latex gloves. White, fishnet stockings went up to the middle of his thighs with straps that went under his dress; purple garters above the left knee and below the right knee; and he had purple, highly angled stilettos on. A small, purple, semicircle apron went around his hips and went down to slightly past his dress with a purple Decepticon symbol on his bulge.

A purple, rubber waist cincher was on him as well with a purple bow on the back, the width past his hourglass figure and the tails reaching down to his knees. White bows were on the top of the apron, the back of the gloves, and on the front of his waist cincher. Blue bows were placed on the side of his stilletos. Purple bows were on his upper arms and lower arms. A blue hood with white frills was on him to cover his head with a white headband that had purple frills on his head with a single blue bow on the center of it. His painted-on make-up was purple with lips, irises, pupils, eyeshadow, eyelashes, and eyebrows and several small hearts painted on each cheek like freckles and one on his forehead. Five purple lines were around his lower leg, a heart on the knees, and three lines around his upper legs.

"Hello, Swindle. Came for my cybersissies?" Astrotrain questioned him.

"Why, of course," Swindle replied nonchalantly. "You got the note, I know, and you've been thinking it over."

"Yes, I have. Tell me, how does one get on you ship?" Astrotrain questioned him.

"Either fly to it with a space ship or use the teleporters. I'll be installing my teleporter's code to them and will be heading to the other planets to do so," he told him.

"Um, what are you talking about?" Pipes asked, transfluids still slowly leaking out of his valve. Astrotrain must've filled his valve up to the brim with the white fluids.

"Well, Pipes, I have refurbished the Lost Light, made it space-worthy again, and will be flying off today with the new and improved Lost Overload, with hopefully most of the old crew," Swindle told him.

"The Lost Light?" Pipes asked, shocked. "It's flying again?"

"Huh-huh, as the Lost Overload, and you'll be serving as a pleasurebot, which Astrotrain can use for free," Swindle told him.

"I still haven't decided whether I want them to leave with you or not," Astrotrain pointed out.

"Come on, buddy. It'll be great fun for them and you owe me," Swindle told him.

"For what?"

"For taking two of my limbs off. Those are a glitch to replace," Swindle informed him.

"Oh, you had that coming, Swindle," Astrotrain rebuffed him.

"Hmm, maybe, but we're friends now. No grudges, but I'll would still like reparations," Swindle explained to him.

"Hmm… I'll leave that up to my cybersissies. I'll still be able to use them no matter what they choose. So how do you two feel about this?" Astrotrain asked the two of them.

"Yes, please, master," Pipes begged him. "I never thought I could explore again, but I can and I want to take that chance, especially on the Lost Light!"

"Hmph, alright. Enthusiastic," Astrotrain chuckled before turning to Cosmos. "And you?"

"Honestly? It would be interesting," Cosmos agreed.

"Well then, I guess it's decided. See you two on the ship when I stop by," Astrotrain told them.

"Understood," Cosmos nodded.

"Sorry for leaving like this," Pipes said as he closed in and placed a hand on his large spike, "but please stop by. I want to get all of your lovely spike in me."

"Ha! As do I," he chuckled before giving him a pat on the head. "We'll get my whole spike in you someday."

* * *

"I don't like this place," Swindle muttered, staring at the simple, one-story building. The place was the mnemosurgeon center here and the concept of mnemosurgeonery was something that he didn't like. He didn't want anyone fiddling with his own mind and the whole concept of t freaked him out. Still, he had to collect two cybersissies from here, so he needed to enter the place. Just great.

He entered the building into the reception area. Several seats were around the wide open area that was spotless and right in front of him was the reception desk with one of the cybersissies he needed on a chair and the other was a receptionist: Chromedome. He wore an orange, latex dress with sleeves down to his elbow, the bottom down to the middle of his lower leg, a hole for his valve, and a square collar from the middle of his shoulder on a fourth down his chest. Under the dress was a red, latex blouse; a yellow, latex bow around the collar with tails descending a fifth down his chest; yellow, latex gloves; and yellow rubber, ballet boots went under the dress. A red, latex, square apron went around his hips and descended down to the middle of his thighs with yellow frills around the edges and a yellow heart on his bulge.

A rubber, yellow waist cincher with red edging was cinched up with a red bow on the back, the width going past his hourglass body and tails descending down to his knees. Red bows were on the back of his gloves and five up each ballet boots. Five orange bows were on the waist cincher and four were on the corner of each apron. One yellow bows were placed on the middle of his upper arm, one on the lower arm, one on the middle of the dress's collar, and a ring of eight of them went around the bottom of his dress. An orange hood with red frills was on him to the top of his head to cover the sides and back of his head and neck. A yellow headband with orange frills was on him with red bows on the end. His painted-on make-up was orange with lips, irises, pupils, eyeshadow, eyelashes, and eyebrows with hearts on his cheeks and forehead.

"Ah, hello. Have you come to make an appointment?" Chromedome asked him.

"You could say I already have one. Name's Swindle," he told him.

"Oh, it's you. Well then, let me head to the back and see if Lobe's ready for you," Chromedome told him as he stood up. "If you want, feel free to use our oral slut, Rewind. He's always ready to satisfy waiting people," Chromedome told him and Swindle made note of his usage of the term slut. The human term had grown popular here since they didn't have a word for it in their own language and considering all of the cybersissies they had, the term was needed.

Chromedome exited the room and Swindle looked around to see the oral slut on a chair. They were sitting in the center, their arms bound to the armrest, their legs bound to the chair legs, their back and head bound to the back of the chair, and their mouth held open by a spider gag. The cybersissy was different than most as it had gone through the dipping process: having their entire rubber body dipped in paint to make it a color other than black. In his case, he was dipped to make his body purple. The painted-on makeup was red with stockings to the middle of his lower leg, a heart on his knee and four lines on his thighs. Panties were painted on as well as a Decepticon symbol on his bulge and an outline of a heart around his valve. Five lines were painted on his midsection with a bra painted on, leaving an opening in the center of each cup for a Decepticon sigil. Five lines were painted on his upper arm and his lower arm was completely painted with a heart on the palms, back of palms, and the ends of his fingers. One line went around his neck and his face had lips, irises, pupils, eyeshadow, eyelashes, and eyebrows with hearts on each of his cheeks, forehead, sides of his head, and the back of it. Blue bows went around his wrist, ankles, neck, at the top of his head, and on the side where the recorder was. Just like all cybersissies, he had a hourglass figure.

The cybersissy currently had small amounts of transfluids dripping out of his mouth onto his chest, as well as small amounts of saliva. A neat addition of the ringags was that it simulated the saliva of humans by generating it's own watery, sticky substance. Swindle looked him over before remembering that Chromedome had called him Rewind, so he was the other cybersissy that he was supposed to collect. And that strike Swindle as odd, considering Chromedome and Rewind were conjunx enduras. He highly doubted both would be okay with this happening to each other.

He heard the door opened and turned to see Chromedome there. "Lobe will see you now," Chromedome told him.

"Understood," Swindle said before patting Rewind on the top of the head. "Just sit there a little longer and I might get you on to my ship." Rewind made a high-pitched groan at that and Swindle chuckled before heading to the back. Just like reception, it was kept extremely clean, nary a stain anywhere. Chromedome must clean it extremely well. He went over to the back and Lobe was there, examining a brain module in hands, immediately making Swindle feel uncomfortable. Next to him was another cybersissy, and if Swindle read his notes correctly, this was Trepan, Lobe's assistant.

Trepan had a maroon, latex dress on going down to his knees, sleeves to his wrist, a hole for his valve, and a V-neck collar going a fifth down his chest. Under his dress was a black, latex blouse; a pink, latex tie; and pink, latex gloves. He had black, latex stockings going under his dress and pink, rubber ballet boots up to the middle of his lower leg. A black, latex, semi-circle apron was wrapped around his hips and went down to the center of his thighs with a pink Decepticon insignia on his bulge and a black, rubber waist cincher with a pink bow at the back with width going past his hourglass figure and the tails descending down to the knees.

Maroon bows were pinned to the back of his gloves and five were on the waist cincher. Five pink bows were placed up his sleeves, three were placed at the corner and bottom of the apron, and one was at the bottom of his dress's collar. Four black bows were placed up his ballet boots. A maroon, latex hood connected to the dress went up to the top of his hood to cover the back and side of his head and neck. A black headband with pink frills was on his head with five black bows on the front and back of it. His painted on makeup was pink with lips, pupils, irises, eyeshadow, eyelashes, and eyebrows with hearts on each of his cheeks and on each piece of his googles.

"Ah, Swindle, welcome to my humble abode," Lobe greeted him as he placed the brain module down and turned to look at him, as did Trepan. Swindle didn't quite like the look of Trepan. Even with his permanent, lustful smile, he had a feeling something was off about it. It looked… misaligned, somehow.

"Hey, Lobe. Nice to meet you at your place rather than mine for once," Swindle reciprocated as he stepped over to them. "I must admit, your place is about as scary as I imagined it."

"Afraid of us meddling with your mind?" Trepan questioned and Swindle was thrown off by how creepy he sounded with his lustful voice.

"Just a little bit," Swindle told them. "I mean, your occupation is-"

"Try not to irritate Lobe and I, Swindle. You know what happens to mechs that do," Trepan warned him.

"Which is why I should report-"

"But will you remember is the question," Lobe said as he lightly taped his fingers together. "I could do a quick tune-up. That's all I can do. Enough time for me to fix that attitude of yours."

"Hey, no need. We're all friends, here. No offense was meant," Swindle reassured them. "Although, tell me, did you do some 'tune-up' on your cybersissies?"

"Only for Chromedome. He was a bit resistant to the idea of using Rewind as an oral slut, but we only needed me, an assistant, and a receptionist to function and an oral slut would be good for the people who have to wait. I had to bring him in for some tune-ups, regrettably. Trepan really likes him. Rewind was a lot more compliant, thankfully," Lobe informed him.

"I guessed so. No way would conjunx enduras allow that," Swindle muttered. "Speaking of the conjunx enduras, remember the deal I offered?"

"Ah, yes, that deal. Well, I've given it some thought, and I believe I'll let them go on two conditions," Lobe informed.

"Two conditions? What are they?" Swindle questioned him.

"Rule number 1: Trepan will join you as well and will be Chromedome's and Rewind's boss. Everything will go through him and he does not take kindly to people groping him. Trust me, he can do much more damage than one might think," Lobe warned him.

"Ugh…," Swindle muttered.

"Don't like me, Swindle?" Trepan asked, lightly tapping his fingers together now. Mnemosurgeons must learn their mannerisms from each other.

"No, it's just that you're the second additional passenger that I'll have to account for," Swindle told him. "I hate having to adjust plans."

"Well, trust me, I won't cause trouble, so long as no one causes me trouble," Trepan assured him.

"Right, sure, whatever. What's the second condition?" Swindle questioned Lobe.

"The second is that I can visit and check each maid's mind. Don't worry, I won't tune them up. It's just that you never know when you come across one that's not mentally sane," Lobe told him.

"I imagine I'll be having a few on the ship. Some of their masters can be cruel," Swindle told him.

"Indeed they are," Lobe muttered. "So, do we have a deal?"

"Sure thing," Swindle said, sticking his hand out. Lobe looked it dully before grabbing it and giving it a dull shake.

"A pleasure."

* * *

*Knock* *Knock* *Knock*

"Froid, I know you're in there! I can hear you pouring yourself a glass," Swindle yelled as he knocked on the door to Froid's office. He was at the therapy center, which considering it's only been ten years since the war ended, was pretty high on the necessity's list. Unfortunately for the Decepticons, they didn't exactly have therapists. That meant they had to outsource them from other areas, those being Autobots and neutrals. All Autobots are to be cybersissified by law, but neutrals can avoid that fate. Froid was one of those that did.

"Hold on," he heard Froid tell him and Swindle waited a few seconds before the door unlocked and Froid opened it up.

"Hello, Swindle," Froid grunted before walking back over to his desk. He looked mostly the same as his profiles pre-war, minus a few more scars on him, most being combat scars and one over where his t-cog was had a medical scar on it. He also had his facemask off, although Swindle could guess why, as a glass of Iacon Wasteland on the desk, about half of the green, glowing liquid having been drunk. His taste in furniture was a lot like his own, being ornate and sturdy, with a desk in the center, a chair behind it and two in front of it, a cabinet full of miscellaneous items such as datapads on studies, metal figurines, and pictures of him and Rung.

"Good to see you," Swindle greeted as he took a seat in front of the desk as Froid took a seat behind the desk.

"I would disagree with that statement," Froid muttered before taking another drink from his glass.

"Ah, as honest as usual," Swindle muttered. "No need to be so rude."

"You're a Decepticon. Forgive me for not acting so nice," he told him.

"Uh-huh, yeah, sure, and I'm the guy that got you this office, so quit acting like I'm a bane to you existence when I'm a boon," Swindle told him. Froid scoffed at him before leaning against his chair with his glass in hand. "How much have you had to drink, today?"

"This is my first glass," he answered. "This is actually far better than most days."

"Hmph, I can guess," Swindle muttered. "Now then, about that deal I sent you."

"If it was up to me, I would tell you to screw off," Froid told him bluntly. "However, this isn't up to me. I may be Rung's boss, but I still consider him a person who can make his own choices."

"That's good to hear. Has he come to a decision?" Swindle questioned him.

"He said he would think about it. I think he has enough time to do so," Froid told him.

"Well then, why are we wasting my time here?" Swindle questioned him and Froid glared at him.

"I have no idea why he's contemplating it. I know you and your cybersissy-"

"His name's Blurr."

"-are patients of his, but he always says you're a bit different," Froid told him as he finished off his glass and slammed it on the table. "I don't get it. You come across as just another opportunist to me, doing whatever he can to keep his cybersissy in line." Swindle gripped his armrest angrily before calming down. He wasn't going to get angry over slanderous lies from some wash-up psychologist.

"Well, let me be frank. You're not my psychologist, so you haven't had the time to get to know me, while Rung has. Now, take me to him so that we can get an answer," Swindle told him and Froid glared at him before grabbing his facemask and putting it back on.

"Fine. Let's go see him for an answer," he said, getting up from his chair and Swindle doing the same. The two exited the room and went down a small hallway to room at the end and opened it up. Inside was a couch and chair with several paintings along the warm colored walls. A door led to another room and they could hear the cybersissy voice of Rung shouting out to them.

"Hold on! Had to wash up!" he yelled as they heard the clacking of heels and he emerged from the room. He was dressed in skimpy clothing, with a short, semi-transparent, white skirt that went from his hips to just down below his bulge with orange cream edges at the top and orange cream frills at the bottom with a hole to his valve. An orange cream, latex, semi-circle apron going from the top of the skirt to the bottom with a black bow on the top of the center of the skirt and a black Decepticon symbol on his bulge. White, fishnet stockings went up to the middle of his thighs and straps went up to connect to orange panties under the skirt and orange garters were on the middle of his left thigh and the middle of his right lower leg. Orange cream stilettos at a near right angle was placed on his feet as well. Around his wrist was white, frilly cuffs with orange cream bows wrapped around them. A white, frilly collar went around his neck and attached to it was an orange cream bowtie. A white, frilly headband went from side to side with an orange cream bow on each end. A pair of white glasses with orange cream-tinted glasses on him.

His painted on makeup was an orange cream color with stockings up to the middle of his lower leg, three below the knee, a heart on his knees, and five lines around his thighs. There were three lines on his midsection and an outline of a bra on him with hearts on the center of each cup. His upper arm was painted up and three lines were below the elbows and above the wrists. A heart was at the palm, back of the palms, a heart at each finger joint, and a heart at the end of each finger. On his face was orange cream lips and eyebrows with orange hearts on each of his cheeks. Just like all other cybersissies, he sported an hourglass figure as well.

"Oh, hey Swindle," Rung greeted him as he stepped close and slid his finger across Swindle's side. "Can't keep it up for Blurr?"

"N-no!" he shouted embarrassingly. "You've been a tremendous help with that, thank you very much, Rung."

"Always glad to help."

"Well, you probably know why I'm here," Swindle told him. "Froid told me that he told you all about it."

"That he did," Rung said as he turned to look at him. Swindle noticed a sudden change in his body language from flirtatious to worry. "Froid, have you been drinking?" Froid sighed at that. Swindle guessed that the relationship between the two were more than a bit strained.

"Just a glass. That's it," Froid told him.

"Oh… please rest on the couch," Rung insisted as he grabbed a hold of his hand and tried to pull him along, but Froid resisted.

"I'm fine, Rung. You're acting like one glass is bad," Froid told him him.

"It is when you're drinking Iacon Wasteland," Swindle told him.

"Iacon Wasteland!" Rung yelled.

"Yep. Strong stuff," Swindle muttered.

"Rung, I'm fine. We're not here to discuss my mental health. We're here to discuss whether you want to join this merchant's pleasure ship," Froid told him.

"He does have a point," the Decepticon acknowledged. "He said this is your choice, so what shall it be?"

"Oh, well," Rung muttered, looking between the two of them, before sighing. "Sorry Froid, but I'm joining him."

"You are?!" Froid asked angrily.

"Yes, I am. Sorry," Rung apologized. Froid glared at him, his hands bunched up into fists, before he vented out and relaxed.

"It's okay. I understand," Froid said before drawing him in for a hug. "Just… stay safe," he said with a pat on the back before letting go and addressing Swindle. "Don't you dare let him get hurt."

"I have no intentions of letting anyone get hurt," Swindle told him.

"You better not," Froid threaten before walking out. "Take care, Rung." With that, he was gone and they could hear him slamming his door closed.

"Huh… I'm surprised you said yes, to be honest," Swindle told Rung as the two were left alone.

"Well… I'm coming primarily for two reasons," Rung told him.

"You are? What for?" he asked, confused.

"Well, first off, it's the Lost Light and you're getting as much of the crew back. I do feel a sense of loyalty to them," Rung confirmed to him.

"OK, that I can get," Swindle nodded, "but what's the second reason."

"Because, Swindle," Rung said as he wrapped a set of arms around him, "believe it or not, I trust you."

"You… trust me?" Swindle asked.

"Yeah. I've grown to know a lot about you with our appointments and I believe you mean well," Rung told him. "If someone else asked me to come, I probably would've said no."

"Rung… it's just a pleasure ship," Swindle told him.

"And I imagine it'll soon be a hub of people who need my help," Rung told him. "I'm mainly a fragging therapist now and I imagine all of those customers on the ship might need someone like me there."

"That's… a good point," Swindle nodded.

"Yes, now then before we leave, do you want me to make sure you can still get it up for Blurr?" Rung asked, brushing his fingers against his spike panel. Swindle felt a hitch in his intake pipes before speaking again.

"Well, Blurr does expect me to impress him more than usual today," Swindle told him.

"Well then, let's get on the couch," Rung told him before drawing him in for a kiss.

* * *

"Lockdown! You here?!" Swindle asked as he climbed inside Lockdown's ship. It was a brightly lit with a dark color scheme of black and dark-green. Not the most happy ship to be on. Still, Lockdown promised him a gift on his ride out.

"I'm in here, Swindle!" Lockdown yelled distantly. Swindle started looking through the ship in the direction, occasionally yelling at him to help get himself closer. It didn't take long before he reached the room and entered it.

"Lockdown, glad to finally… reach you," Swindle murmured as he looked at his business partner to see him fragging a cybersissy on his lap.

"Ah, hello, Swindle. Just had to tame Getaway, here," Lockdown indicated the cybersissy on his lap. Getaway was dressed up in a yellow, latex with the bottom a fourth down his thighs, the sleeves going down to the middle of his upper arm, a hole to his valve, and a square collar going from the middle of his shoulders going a fourth down his body on either side. Another yellow, latex collar went around his neck and a black tie descended down from it to halfway down his chest. Black, fishnet stockings went up his legs and the straps went under his dress with a pair of sharply angled pair of yellow stilettos on him and light blue garters on the middle of his lower legs. Yellow, latex gloves went up to the middle of his forearm. A black, semicircle, latex apron went around his hips down to the bottom of his dress with light blue frills around it.

A yellow, rubber waist cincher was on him as well with a large pink bow at the back, the width going past his hourglass body and the tails descending down to his knees. Black bows were placed at the side of his stiletto, on the back of his glove and five black bows were around the front of the waist cincher. On top of his head was a kitty headband with the sides of his kitty ears being black while the insides were pink. His body was also dipped as well you make his rubber body pink and he had light blue makeup applied to him. Three light blue lines went around the center of the lower legs, two went above his knees, a line above and below the elbow, and hearts went on his elbow. His lips were painted a light blue with lips, irises, pupils, eyeshadow, eyelashes, and eyebrows with hearts on each side of his cheeks. Small lines were painted under each eye with a dot above each one as well and a line tracing the center of his chin.

"I don't mind," Getaway said lightly as he rubbed his head against Lockdown's neck and softly mew.

"And you're a dirty, sabotaging liar," Lockdown told him. "I know you want off, but that ain't happening."

"Why can't he get off unless… did you get a knot mod installed on your spike?" Swindle questioned him.

"Sure did," he grinned sadistically.

"Well, that's funny, but I'm on a bit of a tight schedule. Can you hurry up and give me my gift?" Swindle questioned.

"Ah, sorry, haven't gift wrapped it. Will do so after I'm done with Getaway," Lockdown told him.

"Please Lockdown. I don't have time for this," Swindle told him.

"I have to deflate the knot first," Lockdown informed him.

"Can't you just pull the knot out?" Swindle questioned him, annoyed.

"I don't know, Swindle," Lockdown said as he gave a small tug and Getaway started twitching at that. "It's going to be painful for him."

"Can't be that bad," Swindle insisted.

"Fine," Lockdown said before pulling his knotted spike out with a loud, wet 'pop' that elicited pained cat sounds laced with static from Getaway as he collapsed to the ground, transfluids dripping from his valve.

"Oh… I think I see what you mean," Swindle murmured.

"Augh… you fragger!" Getaway yelled at what should've been a threatening tone but failed miserably.

"Don't act like you didn't deserve that," Lockdown mocked "Now then, Swindle, your gift is this little feline cybersissy. You can clean him up back on your ship."

"Oh, really? Thanks," Swindle cheered.

"Don't thank me yet. He's a crafty one and likes performing escape tricks," Lockdown told him as he grabbed something off to the side, looking like a pink cattail with a vibrator at the end of it, and jammed it into Getaway's valve, making him screech again. "This tail has a vibrator to keep him stimulated and he can't remove it himself. He's not authorize to do so," Lockdown grinned.

"Neat. I'll just take him with-"

"Hold on, I said I haven't gift-wrapped him just yet," Lockdown said as he lifted Getaway and placed him on his shoulder.

"Let me go," Getaway said as he tried to shake himself free only for Lockdown to take him over to the other side of the room where a black vacbed waited for him. He quickly placed him in it, sealed him up in it, and took the air out.

"There we go. All ready," Lockdown said as he brought the frame to a standing position for Swindle to see.

"My, how nice," Swindle said as he moved around to inspect it and noticed his tail wagging about through a hole in the back. "What's this?"

"The glory hole, Swindle. Just remove that tail and feel free to use him," Lockdown told him.

"Oh my. Lockdown, you know how to make a mech happy," Swindle told him as he petted Getaway's aft. "He'll be perfect for my ship."

"Glad you think so, but keep him on a tight leash. He's way too crafty for his own good," Lockdown warned him.

"How much trouble can he be?"

* * *

Swindle made Shockwave's lab the last spot to recruit the last cybersissy for a good reason: Shockwave was a creep. Mnemosurgeonery creeped him out and Lobe was a bit strange, but he doubt he do anything unless Swindle actually ticked him off. Shockwave was just one individual that Swindle never wanted to tick off and he could still have something planned for him. And now, in the post-war world, he's also been developing a bit of a reputation of a pervert. Shockwave insists it's for science, and Swindle honestly believed him, which didn't make it any better. He was still doing dirty projects in the name of science, even if he didn't get a rise out of it.

He entered the building as carefully as possible. Shockwave made sure his lab was as sterile as possible. Makes sense as contaminates could ruin any number of experiments. His cybersissy, Perceptor, must take care to make sure every inch of the place is completely clean. A fellow scientist must know how important it is to keep the place clean. He went through a pair of door sand went into a testing room of some sort. Inside the testing was many machines of a sort and one containment area in the center. In said containment room was a large, burly beastformer in a gray and tan color. If Swindle had to guess what animal it was, it looked like a spotted-hyena, judging by the head on the right arm. Inside the room with him was a giant metal box.

Upon his entrance, the beastformer noticed him and banged on the glass walls. "Please, help-hahaha me! They're going to kill me by over-hahaha-heating my spark from all these sextoys," he told him with this nervous smile on his face.

"Oh dear… should I really risk this?" Swindle muttered.

"Hello, Swindle," he heard the familiar monotone voice said and jumped upon hearing it before turning to see Shockwave on his left and Perceptor on his right. Perceptor had on a mauve, latex dress that went down to his ankles in a hobble style, sleeves to his wrists, a hole to his valve, and a triangular collar from his neck on a fourth down his chest. Under his dress was a pale-blue blouse with a red tie; pale blue, latex gloves; and a pair of red, rubber, ballet boots. A blue, latex apron wrapped around his hips and went down to his knees in a rectangular fashion with a mauve Decepticon insignia on his bulge. A blue, rubber waist cincher was on him as well with a red, latex bow at the back, the width going past his hourglass body and the tails descending down to his knees.

A blue bow was pinned to the base of his ballet boots and on each of his shoulders. A red bow was pinned to the back of each gloves, around the upper and lower arm, and at the sides of the waist cincher. Mauve bows were placed on the four corners of his apron and on the front of the waist cincher. Two rings of bows were around the bell of the dress, a ring of blue bows around the bottom and a ring of red bows around the middle of the lower leg. A mauve, latex hood with blue frills was connected to the body and went over his head. A blue headband with red frills with a purple bow on the center was on the top of his head. His monocle was replaced with a heart-shaped one that a mauve tint to it. His makeup was mauve with lips, iris, pupil, eyeshadow, eyelashes, and eyebrows with a heart on each of his cheeks and on his forehead.

"Heeeeey, Shockwave. How you doing?" Swindle asked him as he stepped back deeper into the testing room.

"Ecstatic now that you're here," Shockwave told him flatly. Swindle couldn't tell if he was serious or not.

"So, you got the request, correct? Will you let Perceptor join the Lost Overload?" Swindle asked him.

"Before doing that, I had to ask Perceptor if he wanted to join," Shockwave told him.

"I said yes. Being back on the Lost Light, even under a different name, would be… nostalgic," Perceptor told him.

"So, we can just leave and go on our merry way, right?" Swindle asked him.

"No," Shockwave and Perceptor both told him.

"What? Why?!" Swindle asked him.

"Well, you see, Swindle, me and Shockwave just invented a prototype for the 'super advanced sextoy,' Perceptor told him.

"That's a horrible name," Swindle told him.

"It's a working title," Shockwave told him. "We generally worry more about results rather than the name."

"Right, of course," Swindle nodded. "Now, how can I get Perceptor on board my ship?"

"The answer is behind you," Shockwave answered and Swindle turned back to the test subject trapped in the containment room with the metal box. "The metal box is our prototype."

"Ah, okay… and?" the merchant asked them. "You already got one test subject."

"We feel that one is too small of a sample size, two's a party, but three's a crowd," Perceptor told him and Swindle could figure out exactly what they meant.

"Hahaha… they're going to use you as a test subject," the beastformer chuckled behind him.

"Oooooooh, no! You're not using me as a test subject!" Swindle told them.

"I'm afraid your choice was made the moment you enter the laboratory," Shockwave told him and Swindle realized that escape wasn't an option. "Now then, let's be civil about this. Please, enter the containment room. I assure you that you will suffer no long-term side-effects of the experiment and you will get Perceptor out of the whole deal. Isn't that a fair deal?" the Decepticon scientist questioned him.

"Um, well, it's just that I'm on a tight schedule," Swindle told him.

"And you're wasting time by talking with us. Just head on inside and let us activate the machine," Perceptor told him. "I assure you, you'll enjoy it."

"But… but… ugh. We're at a standstill until I go along with your experiment, right?" Swindle questioned them.

"Affrmative," Shockwave told him. Swindle sighed in annoyance at that.

"Fine," he agreed, "but I'm taking Perceptor with me after this."

"Of course. You may take the other test subject with you as well, if you so please," Shockwave told him.

"Yes! Please, hehe! Take me with you!" the beastformer begged.

"I'll consider it," Swindle simply said as he walked on over to the containment room and groaned loudly. The things he does to complete a deal. Perceptor pressed a couple of buttons at a console by the containment room and the door opened. Before Swindle could act, Shockwave pushed him in the moment the door opened and the door closed again, leaving him with the beastformer. "So who the frag are you?" Swindle asked.

"Name's-haha Stooge," he told him. "Plea-haha-sure." Swindle looked at him oddly before looking back at Shockwave.

"Is he okay?"

"Do not worry about him. He reacts with that type of laughter whenever we use him," Shockwave informed him.

"Ah," Swindle sighed as he looked over at Stooge. "You might be annoying."

"You ha-hahahahahaha-ve no idea-hahahaha!" Stooge told him. "I don't work-ha well under preassure."

"Now then, to begin the experiment. Perceptor, activate it," Shockwave told him.

"Of course, Shockwave," Perceptor said as he went over to a console on a table and activated the device, which started with a loud whirr. "Now, let's start with… vibrating tentacles." At that, tentacles started coming out and darted towards them. They quickly secured themselves around each of their limbs and raised them off the ground.

"Woah! The frag is this!" Swindle yelled out as a tentacle started sliding around his frame before reaching for his pelvic and aft plate to remove them, showing off his spike and aft. "Ack!" Swindle yelled in embarrassment at being in such a compromising situation.

"Hehehehe!" Stooge just kept laughing nervously as they did the same to reveal his spike and valve. As the two were left in the air, a different set of tentacles came out, looking a bit bigger at the end. They quickly went forth and inserted themselves inside their valves and mouths. The two were quickly stimulated by the vibrating tentacles as they could only man into their gagged mouths and their spikes slowly started getting erect from the process.

"Hmm, let's try the shock pads," Shockwave said to Perceptor.

"Oh, lovely idea, Shockwave," his cybersissy agreed as he pressed another button. At that, more tentacles came out, these ones with pads at the end of it. They quickly attached themselves to right next to their spikes and next to their valves, making both of them give even louder moans into the vibrating tentacles inside their mouths. The electric pulses made them both much more stimulated as their spikes got even more erect and they were both ready to overload. "I think they want to overload, Shockwave."

"Make sure they do so and that they don't stop," Shockwave ordered.

"Understood, master," Perceptor told him as he pressed a button and tubes came out and quickly attached themselves to both of their spikes. The two were confuse by this until they felt a sucking motion both of them squirmed as they realized it was a milking machine. It was not long before they both overloaded, rushing white fluids down the tube. The two groan in relieve before they felt another rush in them and they both continued to overload into their tubes. They could not stop, no matter how much they want to, as they continued to overload with the sucking of their spike, the electric impulses, and the vibrations rocking their body.

This continued for ten minutes before Shockwave spoke up. "Removed the vibrating tentacles from their mouth and commenced the deep-throating procedure."

"Understood, sir," Perceptor agreed as he pressed a couple of buttons. The vibrating tentacle in their mouth went away and another, slimmer tentacle went forth and lodged itself in his their mouth. The tentacles went deep inside their intake pipes and made them want to gag as they kept having the tentacle in them. This didn't stop them from overloading into each of their tubes, harvesting more and more of their transfluids.

After another ten minutes, Shockwave issued more ordered. "Perceptor. Withdraw deep throat tentacles and the tubes on the spike and see if the other tentacles can engage in Order 69."

"Oh, I like that idea," Perceptor agreed and inputted the commands. The deep throat tentacles and milking tubes withdraw themselves from them and they weren't replaced, which surprised the two test subjects, but they were happy all the same. Maybe the test was about to be over, but that was not what happened. Instead, they were brought together and had their forms shifted about. The two wondered what was going on until it brought their mouths to each other's spikes.

"Oh, nonono, you're not- gurg!" Swindle grunted as he was forced to deep-throat Stooge's spike and vice versa, the beastformer giggling all throughout it until his mouth was filled with Swindle's spike. The tentacles went around their head and started forcing them to suck their fellow test subject's spike. The two felt humiliated as they sucked the spikes and still had the electric stimulant and vibrators in their valves. It took a while, but eventually, Stooge overloaded into Swindle's mouth, making him gag from the taste of it as he overloaded as well inside Stooge's mouth, making him moan a bit in pleasure. He did like the taste of it.

"Hmm, let's see…," Perceptor muttered as he looked through the other functions, looking for something else to do. "Ah, let's try the egg function." He activated it and the vibrating tentacle was withdrawn. To replace them, more tube came out with metal eggs inside them. They went over to the test subject's valve and inserted them inside their valves, making both of them squirm. The eggs were then sent inside their valves, making the two of them groan in pain at it. There valves expanded as they had to fit eggs inside their valve and more tentacles came out they were packed in nice and tight. After a little while, they felt it expanded and the two groaned even more in pain at that as they continued to overload inside each other's mouth.

For fifteen minutes, the two were left with the eggs in their valves and each other's spike in their mouth. It was a long fifteen minutes as the two were completely helpless, only able to suck and have their valves expanded. After fifteen minutes, the two heard the first loud plopping sound and the first egg was released from Swindle's valve and hit the floor, much to his relief. From there, more and more eggs were released from them until they felt it was empty, their valves finally feeling some relieve.

"Right… I think that is all for this test run," Shockwave said.

"Right, deactivating it," Perceptor told him as he quickly started turning the machine off. The tentacles separated the two, freeing them from each other's valve, and set them back on the ground. The tentacles withdraw themselves back to the machine and the machine went silent. From there, the two vented a sigh of relief as they relaxed on the floor, their valves and mouths finally empty. Stooge grabbed a wet egg from the ground and looked at it.

"Hehe… this is why I didn't pick a flying beast mode," Stooge told Swindle.

"Don't care," Swindle muttered as he placed the pelvic and aft plates back on to cover himself. "I need to find something to clean my intake pipes."

"I can provide that," Shockwave said as the door opened. "Please come on out."

"Don't have to ask twice," Swindle muttered as he stood up and made his way out.

"Wait for me!" Stooge yelled as he threw the egg aside and made his way out with him. The two made their way to the two scientist with a metal box to clean cybersissies by their side on the floor.

"Here. I assume you recognize what this box is for, correct? Use it to clean yourself," Shockwave ordered. Swindle sighed at that before stepping up onto the box and the cleaning tentacles went to work removing his aft and pelvic late inserting itself inside his mouth and valve, making him gag once again as they thoroughly cleaned his intake pipe and valve, as well as the plate. After a while, they removed themselves and placed the plates back on before retreating.

"Warning. Cleaning unable to be complete. Consider manual cleaning," the box warned, much to their confusion.

"Never heard them say that before," Swindle muttered before stepping off and letting Stooge on the box. He did so, and the tentacles quickly did the same exact thing to him., cleaning it as best as they can before placing the plates back on and saying the same thing it told Swindle.

"Huh? But I'm clean," the Stooge said as he looked himself over and Swindle was pleased to hear that he stopped laughing.

"Irrelevant. Shockwave, can I please have Perceptor now?" Swindle questioned him.

"Since you have been such a good test subject, you shall," Shockwave told him.

"Aw, don't be so sad. You still have Beachcomber. Speaking of him, where is he?" Swindle asked, looking around.

"I have loan him as well to another group. A research group, to be exact, who needed him for his knowledge in geology. They left yesterday on the Forbidden Axiom," Shockwave told him.

"Oh, well, sorry for leaving you without a cybersissy," Swindle apologized.

"It is nothing to apologize for. I am giving him to you out of my own volition," Shockwave answered.

"And happy to come aboard. Will be interesting being on the Lost Light again," Perceptor told the merchant.

"The Lost Overload, now," Swindle remind him.

"Ah, of course," Perceptor nodded as he grabbed his cleaning box and a separate box full of cleaning tools. "Now, good-bye for now, Shockwave. Let us head out."

"Right. We're late. Let's go," Swindle nodded and they left the area. When they were outside, Swindle just realized there was another set of footsteps behind him as Stooge following them out.

"What? I wanna join ya," Stooge said.

"Oh you gotta be… Perceptor, get in the vehicle," Swindle ordered.

"Confirmed," Perceptor said as he got in the back.

"Alright, why do you wanna join?" Swindle questioned him.

"I want off world and I can help guard the ship. Ships need guards, don't they?" Stooge questioned him.

"We're a pleasure ship," Swindle told him.

"Oh, well then… I can serve as bouncer then. Might need help taking care of unpleasant customers," he grinned.

Well, I guess that's true. Guess you can come on board… why do you want to join?" Swindle questioned him.

"Our first encounter with each other and we've already sixty-nine each other. How… 'romantic,' he chuckled and Swindle cringed at that.

"Yeah… please note: I'm only taking you along so that I have proof for why I'm running late, not because I like you. Besides, I'm already taken," Swindle told him and Stooge gave a animalistic, cheerful laugh.

"Oh, don't worry, Mister Swindle. I can already smell them on ya when they made me deep-throat ya spike," he told him as he rubbed his jaw in pain.

"…What does it smell like?" Swindle questioned him, intrigued.

"Rubbery. Very rubbery. Most likely a cybersissy," he told him before leaning in for another whiff of Swindle. "With a hint of burnt tires, like ones of fast racers. Fresh, wonderful rubber and burnt rubber. Your mate is a cybersissy Autobot racer," Stooge answered with startlingly accuracy. Swindle looked at him in amazement before sniffing himself.

"How the frag can you still smell the burnt tires? I can understand the fresh rubber, but not the burnt one," he questioned him.

"Because us beastformers have stronger smelling sensors then normal cybertronians. Besides," he said as he gave a toothy grin, "faster pray makes the hunt that much more fun… Hahaha!" he laughed as he gave Swindle a pat on the back. "Don't worry. I won't cause any harm except to those who intends to harm the crew."

"You better not… besides, Blurr can't exactly run fast anymore. Those clothes he has on are a pain to walk in," Swindle told him.

"Don't worry. I gently bet onto one of my friend's maid's arm. They didn't mind. The rubber is too tough to bite through anyway, although wonderful to touch," he told Swindle.

"You're… not helping your case," Swindle muttered. "Anyway, let's go. It's almost time for takeoff."


	6. Takeoff

"WHAT DID YOU DO TO THE LOST LIGHT!?" Rodimus yelled out to the heavens on his knees as he gazed at what was once the Lost Light. The once steel grey color that it had were now a bright shade of pink, a far cry from the original color.

"I… have no idea," Megatron admitted, his left optic glitching out again. This was supposed to be ship he'll be manning on his adventure? Fragging really? How can he be so desperate enough to think this was a good idea? HOW?!

"Oh, it's perfect for a pleasure ship," Skywarp cheered as he rested on Ultra Magnus's shoulders, who was very much irritated by him.

"It's not a pleasure ship! It's a ship for adventures, quest, and nonsensical violence," Rodimus told him.

"Ugh… anyway, welcome to the Lost Overload," Megatron told them.

"THE LOST OVERLOAD?!" Rodimus questioned angrily, helping to further Megatron's headache.

"Send all complaints to Swindle, wherever he is," Megatron told him. "Someone else take Prowl in," he ordered as he lifted Siren onto his shoulders and started taking him up the ramp on to the ship as everyone did the same, Ultra Magnus carrying the vacbed contained form of Prowl onto the ship. First thing Megatron did was take a self-appointed tour of the ship to see how much of it Swindle had remodeled. A thing he noticed right off the bat was that there were less hallways and more actual rooms, probably so that customers could mingle with the cybersissies more easily. Plenty of private rooms for usage of cybersissies were available as well. A section of the ship was changed into hotel rooms for any customers who want to stay the cycle. Places like the lab, the med-bay, and the therapy room were mostly the same, barring a few color swaps. The most common color for the interior was a pastel pink, but there was plenty of soft yellow, sky blue, and pale purple colors as well. It felt a lot like the Lost Light, yet didn't.

He made his way to the bridge to see that he mostly left it the same, which comforted him. At least Swindle had the good sense to leave this mostly unchanged. However, Swindle wasn't there, which annoyed him greatly as he made Siren sit on a chair in his mummified form. He activated communications and started contacting Swindle.

"Yes?" Swindle questioned.

"Swindle. You're running late," Megatron told him.

"I know. Got delayed. I'll explain it later," he told him. "You on the ship."

"Yes, and after I got over the initial shock that you're making us fly inn a ship like with me at the helm, I took a quick tour of the ship and made my way to the bridge. Thanks for not remodeling the bridge, by the way," Megatron told him.

"Welcome. Anyway, I got all my maids, plus a couple of unwanted guests."

"Sorry, Swindle." Stooge apologized.

"We'll worry about that later. Megatron, right now, I'm heading over to the teleporter to add my teleporter's nav point to it and use that to get to the ship," Swindle told him.

"Understood," Megatron agreed.

"While I'm doing that, can you go talk to Blitzwing to make sure we're good for liftoff? Don't want anything unexpected on this ride out," Swindle told him.

"I shall do so for you," Megatron agreed. "Just be quick."

"You got it," Swindle agreed as he got off and Megatron sighed before looking over the mummified form of Siren. "I'll deal with you soon," he told him before making his way out.

* * *

"Everything's different," Rodimus moaned as he walked around one of the lounges. When he heard that the Lost Light would be flying again, he was beyond ecstatic. Now, his mood had severally deflated. Walking around the ship felt surprisingly alien to him, yet familiar as well. A lot of it stayed the same, but so much had changed, an unfortunate reminder that the purpose of the ship had changed. It went from a ship meant to explore the universe in search of the Knights of Cybertron to a pleasure ship. How things change. "It sucks."

"No one cares how you feel," Prowl said as Magnus released him from the vacbed. "Just be glad we got away from the seekers."

"Hey," Skywarp waved at him from a chair and Prowl flinched at that.

"Oh…," Prowl muttered. "Please tell me you're the only one that I have to worry about."

"Yep, but don't worry. I'm everywhere, yet nowhere," he bragged to him.

"And ever presently annoying," the police cybersissy muttered.

"Hey, let's relax. We're all here to make sure everyone on the ship has a good time, right?" Blaster asked as he relaxed in a chair.

"We'll see about that," Cyclonus muttered as he stood next to him.

"All I want are transfluids in me," Whirl said with his hands tied behind his back and on his knees as Cyclonus kept a hold of him.

"And we will. First, we have to find a good place to place you," Cyclonus said as he petted him on the him, making Whirl nod his head happily.

"I must admit, I'm a bit nervous," SIS told everyone. "I'm very new to, well, everything."

"Who the frag are you?" asked one of the lounging cybersissies that was already sent earlier. They were wearing a red, latex dress with sleeves to their wrist, the bottom to the middle of their lower leg, a hole for their valve, and a V-neck collar going from their neck on a fourth down their chest. Under the dress was a yellow, latex blouse with a red, latex tie and yellow, rubber ballet boots. A yellow, square latex apron was tied around his hips and went three-fourths of the way down his thighs with frills around it and a rubber waist cincher was on him with a large, latex ribbon on the back, the width going passed his hourglass body and the tails reaching down to his knees. Red bows were placed on the back of the gloves, three on the front of the waist cincher vertically, four going up his ballet boots, and one at each of the apron's corner. Yellow bows were placed around the lower and upper arms and a ring of eight of them went around the bottom of his dress. A red, latex hood with frills was connected to the dress's collar and pulled up and covered the side and back of his head and neck. A yellow hand with yellow frills was on his head with red bows connected to the sides as well as in the center of the front and back of it. His makeup was red with red lips, irises, pupils, eyeshadow, eyelashes, and eyebrows with hearts on each of his cheeks and on his forehead.

"This is SIS, Sideswipe," Wheeljack answered his question.

"SIS? Isn't that the kooky AI at the lab that transformed us into these monstrosities?" another cybersissy said next to Sideswipe. He was dressed almost exactly like Sideswipe, except that the colors were inverted and the hood was missing, replaced with red bows around each of his headfins that Sideswipe lacked.

"You're not monstrosities. You're beautiful," SIS insisted.

"Certainly sounds like that AI, Sunstreaker," Sideswipe agreed with his twin.

"I already hate it," Sunstreaker told him.

"Please, be nice to him," Wheeljack insisted as he wrapped a arm around SIS's shoulders. "This body of his was just created today."

"I want him to go away and die," Sunstreaker told him bluntly.

"Um, what does that mean?" SIS questioned Wheeljack, who sighed at that.

"Don't worry, SIS. It's nothing. I assure you," Wheeljack said as he patted his shoulder before turning to Sunstreaker. "And what crawl up you tailpipe and died?"

"Well, for starters, nothing is getting in my tailpipes in this form," Sunstreaker told him. "Which, yeah, is a bit of a positive, if it wasn't for my valve constantly being exposed in its place."

"I'm sure it's beautiful," SIS complimented, annoying the yellow twin.

"Screw off."

"What does removing a screw have to do with our conversation?" SIS questioned, unknowing of the term.

"It's a… never fragging mind," Sunstreaker muttered as he got up and headed on out. Everyone watched him go as Sideswipe gave a sigh.

"Sorry about him. Trust me, the thing that has him irate these days is the lack of his Insecticon, Bob," Sideswipe told them.

"Oh, yeah, I remember that thing," Ultra Magnus groaned. "The two never left each other's side, for better or for worse."

"Well, it's been ten years since they were separated and he's still not over it," Sideswipe told them. "They only got around to cybersissifying us three years ago."

"Lucky you. I was one of the first to be cybersissified. Nearing ten years," Rodimus told him.

"Same here," Prowl agreed. "If I'm correct, we were cybersissified on the same day, correct?"

"I believe so," he nodded as he rubbed his bulge. "I remembered that they harvested my transfluids for something that day as well, but they didn't specify what. Last time I overloaded."

"Yeah, same here," Prowl nodded, rubbing his bulge sympathetically. "I've been forced to wear this costume ever since."

"Hmm, how interesting," they heard someone said and turned to see Bludgeon entered the room with his cybersissies in tow, Ratchet now dressed up in his uniform. He wore a pink, latex dress with sleeves down to his wrist, the bottom going down to his knees, a hole for his valve, and the collar going around his neck. On the dress was two white medical symbols on his upper chest where nipples would be as well as on each side of his shoulders and ten white bows going from the bottom of the dress to the collar up top with a white Decepticon symbol on his bulge. White, rubber ballet boots were on his legs that went under the dress and white, latex gloves were on him as well. Five pink bows went up each of his ballet boots and one on the back of each hand while a ring of eight, white bows went around the bottom. A large, white ribbon wrapped around his waist and formed a bow at the back, the width going past his body and the tails going down to his knees. A pink hood with frills was connected to the dress and covered the side and back of his head and neck, and a white, rubber neck corset was on him as well. A white, rubber nurse cap was on his head with pink medical symbols on each side of it. "So this shall be our new place of residency."

"It looks nice," Drift commented. "I wouldn't mind working here, don't you agree, Ratchet?"

"I can't help this feeling of dread in me over being on the Lost Light again," Ratchet informed him.

"The Lost Overload," Skywarp told him.

"The Lost… Overload? Okay, I know that name wasn't made by Megatron," Ratchet groaned.

"From what I heard, Swindle is the co-captain and funded, refurbished, and renamed the ship," Prowl told them.

"Yeah, I heard Swindle was the co-captain too," Rodimus muttered. "I'm not surprised that short mech is helping to run this place, although he's spending a large chunk of his resources to run this ship."

"He is usually a person of avarice, so he must've measured the risk-reward potential of opening this ship," Bludgeon told them.

"And since the war is over, he probably feels like he can take risks with less consequences now," Cyclonus guessed.

"Fine with me. This ship looks nice. Much better than when it was called the Lost Light, no offense Rodimus," Blaster told him.

"Me and Ultra Magnus are third-in-command of the ship, Blaster. Remember that," Rodimus threaten.

"Hey, not here to start problems," he told him nervously.

"Right," Rodimus huffed.

"Hey, Bludgeon, you got a spike. Wanna stick it in me?" Whirl asked him cutely, shaking his shoulders at him seductively.

"I must say no," Bludgeon told him.

"Awwwww, a shame," Whirl complained.

"Relax, Whirl," Cyclonus comforted him with a pat on the head. "Once we find a place to tie you down, the customers will love using you."

"Good to hear!" he cheered.

"Ugh," Rodimus muttered. It was apparent Whirl was forced to change a lot. He wasn't his usually reckless self. He was docile and needed transfluids in him as much as possible. It was a basterdized version of his former crewmate. Granted, every cybersissy was a basterdized version of their former self, himself included.

"Rodimus." He turned to see Ultra Magnus standing over him. "We're here as third-in-commands, don't forget that. We have duties to fulfill. We're not just here to be fragged."

"Yeah, I guess… better head on up to the bridge then," Rodimus agreed.

* * *

"Right, here we are," Swindle said as he led his group of cybersissies to the teleporting building, paid the guard and overseer their fee, and led them to the teleporter, which was a large looking arch. He quickly got to work inputting a connection to the Lost Overload's teleporter. "Okay, this shouldn't take me long. Just let me-"

"'SWINDLE HEADING UP NEW PLEASURE SHIP; WILL IT SUCCED?'" he heard the all too familiar vocal tic and noticeably cringed as he turned to see Clickbait walking on over, datapad in hand.

"Oh Primus, why?" Swindle bemoaned. "Why are you here?"

"Isn't it obviously? I'm following leads that could make for good stories and the Lost Light being brought back with the name of the Lost Overload and under the lead of you and Lord Megatron, which is something I'm just hearing about today, is fascinating," Clickbait told him as he got close to him.

"Hey, Mister Swindle, who is the man that likes randomly shouting?" Stooge asked him.

"Name's Clickbait! Journalist," Clickbait responded.

"That's way too few words that should be used to describe you," Swindle muttered in contempt.

"Good to see you again as well, Swindle," Clickbait greeted him.

"Do you have problems with him?" Stooge asked.

"He made the slanderous accusation of me engaging in selling Arcaedions into slavery," Swindle told him.

"Sorry. 'COMBATICON ENSLAVING ARCAEDIONS' had a catchy ring to it," Clickbait told him sincerely.

"I was buying them from slavers to bring back to Arcaedia to increase diplomatic relations, you moron! Do you know how close you were to starting an intergalactic incident?" Swindle threaten.

"Oh yeah, I remember reading and discussing about that with Froid," Rung mentioned. "It wasn't very… nice."

"And I apologize. I have since pulled it," Clickbait told them.

"You idiot! Once something is on the extranet, it stays on the extranet," Swindle told him. "Don't you know that?"

"Um… I heard rumors, but it isn't on official news sites anymore," he defended himself, much to Swindle's annoyance.

"Just… stay back. I need to input a connection," Swindle told him as he went back to the coordinates and installed his teleporter's nav point to it.

"Very well. You!" he pointed to Stooge, who looked surprised at it. "Why are you with him?"

"Uh, well, Mister Swindle got me out of a tight spot and I asked if I can join. He said yes so I'll be serving as a bouncer," Stooge told him.

"Excellent. 'PLEASURE SHIP, THE LOST OVERLOAD, OBTAIN A BOUNCER; POSSIBLE FEARS OF VIOLENCE?' News and advertisement about the pleasure ship has only been released today, so any information I can get is a scoop," Clickbait told them, inputting the info into the datapad quickly.

"Good to hear about that! Advertising is important," Swindle said as he continued his work. "Although you really don't need to worry about violence. It's just a thoughtful precaution."

"Readers love violence. You know this. Combine that with interfacing and it's an irresistible combo that people can't help but check out," Clickbait told them.

"Modern journalism. What a shame," Rung moaned.

"Huh-huh, anyway, coordinates are in place and connection has been reached with my teleporter," Swindle told them before turning it on, activating it to show a portal of blue light. "Right, you all know what to do. Just walk on in and we'll be on the ship," Swindle told them. They didn't need to be told twice and they made their way inside the teleporter. Swindle and Stooge took the rearm the former carrying Getaway, and entered behind them to make sure they all entered the portal. Swindle and Stooge entered after them to meet in a large room with one way out through a door and a desk there. An average-sized femme sat behind the desk acting as a receptionist whose primary colors were brown with yellow-and-orange secondary colors. Upon his arrival, she stood up and greeted them. "Hello, Swindle. You're late."

"I know, I know, I'm sorry, Tasker. My bad," Swindle apologized.

"Who's she?" Stooge asked.

"She's Tasker. She'll be one of the three receptionist working in this area, along with Icebreaker and Tensile. They're job is to log everyone in when they enter and exit the ship," Swindle told him.

"That's our job, now tell me who are these non-cybersissies with you," she questioned him.

"Oh, well, this is Stooge. He'll be working as a bouncer," Swindle said with a pat on his side.

"Pleasure to be working here," Stooge greeted her.

"And this here is Scavenger," he pointed to Scavenger next to Hoist. "He'll be helping with repairs on the ship."

"Hi," Scavenger said sheepishly as he waved nervously at her.

"And the other one?" she questioned.

"Other one?" Swindle asked as he turned to see Clickbait right behind him and Swindle's hands clenched into fists at the sight of him. "You…."

"Hey there! Mind if I come on board?" Clickbait asked him.

"Yes, very much so! Get the hell out!" Swindle yelled at him.

"My, my, do you want bad PR on your maiden voyage?" he asked as he inputted info. "'OWNER OF THE LOST OVERLOAD HOSTILE AGAINST HONEST REPORTERS!' Sounds like the perfect headline for your opening day, don't you agree?" Clickbait grinned smugly at that and Swindle had to grit his denta in annoyance at that. Clickbait's aggressive PR campaign of truths, half-truths, and outright lies were just as effective as a good blackmail.

"What do you want?" Swindle questioned him.

"Come on, Swindle," Clickbait said as he went over and wrapped an arm around Swindle's shoulders. "Every good company needs a good PR team and I'm a one-mech army in terms of PR. Plus, well… I may need to remodel my house due to an accidental explosion." Swindle looked at him oddly at that. "A friend of my accidently off a grenade with a belt of them and blew up a quarter of my place and his legs."

"Did you make a story about that?"

"Of course I did. 'UNEXPECTED BOMBING OCCURS AT REPORTER'S HOUSE; POTENTIALLY MORE IN THE FUTURE?' It was pretty good," Clickbait told them.

"That makes it sound like an attack, not an accident," Swindle pointed out.

"It's explained in the article," he told him with a pat on the back. "Now, will you take me on board?"

"I feel like I have no choice on this," Swindle muttered.

"So that's a yes?" Clickbait questioned. Swindle sighed in exasperation at the reporter for nodding his head.

"Yes… welcome aboard," he said dully.

"Great! I'll go ahead and make himself accommodated," he told them as he walked out. Swindle glared at him before looking at everyone else with a smile. "What are you waiting for? Go on and relax. We'll be taking off soon and business will open up." The group looked at each other before nodding and heading out. "Great! I'll be on the bridge if you need me! But before I do that," he turned to look at the encased Getaway, "I need to put you in the hold for now."

* * *

"So, everyone ready for lots of interfacing? Cause I sure am!" Pipes said happily as they entered a separate lounge.

"I must admit, this is a bit exciting," Cosmos agreed. "I'm used to just Astrotrain, so this will be a good workout for my valve."

"Remember, this is more than just fragging," Hoist told them. "We have other duties on the ship."

"We know, but this is primarily a pleasure ship," Pipes told him. "I know we'll be spreading my legs out for all the customers." As said did that, he bent down to show off the purple, latex panties he was wearing and the hole for his valve.

"Not everyone can spread their legs, you know," Perceptor told him, pointing out the hobble style of his dress.

"You can always take it off and be like Rewind," Chromedome told him, indicating his conjunx endure that was sitting on his shoulders and had his gag off for now.

"Yeah, come on, Perceptor," Rewind insisted. "It's fun being like this."

"Uh, no," Perceptor immediately told him. "I was just pointing out the factual inaccuracy of Pipes statement. I rather like dressing up conservatively."

"Point taken," Pipes agreed as he took a seat, as did many other people. "Say, Stooge, you're pretty big. Wanna try me out?" he questioned the large beastformer.

"Um, maybe later, hehe," Stooge turned him down gently.

"Aw," Pipes muttered. "I bet your spike is pretty big."

"You can ask Swindle about it."

"I see you've acclimated yourself well to your new life, Pipes" Trepan scoffed at him. "Lobe didn't even have to tune you up."

"What? I like having people love me," Pipes told him. "And I get plenty of love in this new form."

"I'm not surprised," Chromeodme commented. "You are quite cute in that form. You master must have a hard time keeping his hands off you."

"You have no idea," Cosmos told him. "Astrotrain likes me, but he loves Pipes."

"My valve has seen a lot of action from him," Pipes said proudly, "as well as a few others he likes to share me with."

"Well, good to see you're enjoying yourself, Pipes. You seem mentally stable," Rung praised him.

"I adjust quickly."

"Right, right, right," they heard a new voice said and turned to see Blurr stepping in. "So, do you guys know if Swindle is done?"

"Oh, hello, Blurr," Perceptor greeted. "Swindle is your master, correct?"

"If you want to call him that, sure," Blurr agreed. "Now, is Swindle done?"

"Mr. Swindle went down to the storage bay to quickly store something before heading up to the bridge," Stooge said.

"Then I guess I'll make my way up to the bridge," Blurr told them.

"Right, and- oh, hello Swerve," Rung greeted and Blurr looked behind him to see the cybersissy. Swerve was wearing a red, latex dress with sleeves to his wrist, the bottom to the middle of his upper legs, a hole for his valve, and a v-neck color that went from the sides of his neck to a fifth down his chest. He had on a white, latex blouse; a red, latex bowtie; and black, latex gloves. White, latex stockings went up to under his dress and a pair of black, rubber ballet boots. A black, semicircle apron went around his hips down to the bottom of the dress with white frills around it and a black heart on his bulge. A black, rubber waist cincher was on him and had a white bow at the back with the width going past his hourglass figure and the tails reaching down to the knees. White bows were on the base of his ballet boots with three more going up, and one to the front of his waist cincher and back of gloves. Red bows were on each of his shoulders. A ring of ten black bows was wrapped around the bottom of his dress. A red hood with red frills that went to the top of his head and covered the side and back of his head and neck. A black headband with white frills was on him with black bows on each side of it. His painted on makeup was red with lips, pupils, irises, eyelashes, eyeshadow, ad eyelashes were painted on him along with hearts on the cheeks and forehead.

"Hey, guys. How you doing?" Swerve questioned them.

"We're doing find. How long have you been here?" Rung questioned him.

"Uh, I just got here," Swerve told them.

"You did? Who brought you here?"

"Um, I sort of just followed Blurr," he answered.

"Yeah. Swindle told me just to be around Swerve when he was off-duty at the bar and lure him here," Blurr told them. "Said he needed more bartenders."

"Wouldn't your master get mad?" Cosmos pointed out.

"…What master? I have a boss called Crook shot, if that counts," Swerve responded.

"Swindle said Swerve couldn't resist me, although I don't know why. Never heard of him. Are you some kind of stalker, Swerve?" Blurr accused the smaller cybersissy.

"WHAT! No, Blurr, I'm just a sad, miserable mech who is a fan of yours, going through a life alone and being isolated. My therapist, Skinner, says to be more honest with myself," Swerve told him.

"That's what a stalker would say," Blurr said as he proceeded to brush him off and head out of the room to the bridge. Swerve sighed at that before looking at Rung.

"Rung, since my therapist is unavailable, can we do an appointment right now? You're still a therapist, right."

"Of course, Swerve," Rung agreed as he got up and the two went off together by themselves down a hall. Once they knew they were alone, they began to talk. "So, what do you want to talk about?"

"How could Blurr just brush me off like that!? I heard that he was much nicer now, at least before this whole cybersissy era" Swerve complained to him.

"I'm sorry, Swerve, but being with Swindle has made Blurr a lot more vain. Swindle loves spoiling him," Rung told him.

"And how would you know that?" he questioned.

"Because I'm their therapist," Rung told him.

"Wait, seriously? Are they arguing that much?" Swerve told him.

"No, I don't mean anything like that, Swerve. They are actually pretty happy together," Rung told him. "It's just that they have… other problems. Trust me, Blurr still has a good spark, it's just that it has problems coming out for anyone that isn't Swindle or me."

"Well, is it at least possible for him to acknowledge my existence?" Swerve questioned him.

"Well, you can try to get him to notice you, but no promises that it will work," Rung told him.

"Alright, guess I can try, but at least it looked like Blurr found some love, can't fault him for that," Swerve admitted.

"That's the spirit. Now, let's head back to the others and relax, okay?"

"Sure thing."

* * *

"Hey, Roddy. Hey, Magnus. Hey, Warp," Swindle greeted the three of them as he entered the bridge and went to his console to take a seat. "And I'm guessing that's Siren," he pointed out the mummified form.

"Swindle," Ultra Magnus groaned. "Great to see you're still a burden on me after all these years. I take it this inane idea of a pleasure ship was all your idea."

"Guilty as charge, Arrest me," Swindle said dramatically before continuing on normally. "Anyway, yeah, I funded and masterminded the creation of this ship."

"Did you have to use the Lost Light for this," Rodimus groaned. "It hurts seeing it like this."

"When I bought it, they were planning on scrapping it for scrap metal. Tell me, wouldn't you prefer it if I just let them scrap this whole ship rather than letting you ride around in it again?" Swindle questioned him.

"Well… yes, but I could do without the makeover," Rodimus told him.

"Come on, the ship is pretty wonderful and you're pretty good-looking as well. Nice glitter," he told him and Rodimus flustered a bit at that.

"Cut it out."

"Why. You are pretty cute," Skywarp mentioned from Magnus's shoulder.

"Urk," Rodimus grunted. "I'm not cute!"

"You are! Mags, too," Skywarp told him.

"Don't call me that. My designation is Ultra Magnus or simply Magnus, not Mags," he said, annoyed.

"Mags. Magnus. Minimus. Who cares?" Skywarp brushed him off.

"I care."

"Swindle? You in here?" Blurr asked as he stepped into the bridge.

"Over here, Blurr," Swindle told him.

"There you are," he said as he walked on over and wrapped his arms around his sitting form. "All done and that stalker you requested, Swerve, is on the ship."

"Thanks," Swindle said before giving him a brief kiss on the cheeks. "And relax; I don't think he's a stalker, just a massive fan of yours."

"A few of my fans in the old days were certainly stalkers," Blurr told him.

"Point taken, but I think he'll behave himself. You, him, and Mirage will be serving as the bartender at the one bar we got and will be working in eight-hour shifts," Swindle told him.

"Sounds like a plan," Blurr agreed before locking Swindle in a deeper kiss.

* * *

"Ah, Blitzwing, there you are," Megatron greeted as he entered the control tower. Blitzwing was checking out a console with Silverbolt by his side attentively.

"Hello, Lord Megatron. How are you?" Blitzwing questioned him.

"I came to see if my ship, The Lost Overload, is ready to takeoff," Megatron asked him.

"The Lost Overload? You're the captain?" Blitzwing asked.

"Blitzwing, as we both know, I need a ship off world, and Swindle is the only one who provided it, even if I have to helm that pink monstrosity," the leader cringed.

"I understand… well, since you've found a ship, I might as well give you my gift," the triple-changer told him.

"Gift?" Megatron questioned.

"Yes. Silverbolt?"

"Yes, master?" Silverbolt asked, standing at attention and saluting.

"You will be joining Megatron on his journey." Blitzwing informed him.

"Really?" Silverbolt asked, shocked, as Megatron just looked on with interest.

"Yes. I want to make sure Megatron is safe on his journey and I can't think of a better Aerialbot to send with him than you, Silverbolt," he told him, giving him a pat on the shoulder. "I want you to make us proud on the journey."

"Oh, of course, sir!" Silverbolt said as he saluted once again. "I won't let you down."

"This is all well and good, but what about the matter of my ship's takeoff?" Megatron questioned.

"You're free to go. We've made sure the fuel levels are optimal, thrusters are ready, and generator is fresh and new. That things isn't breaking apart on your trip," Blitzwing assured him. "Just make sure you tell us when you leave so that we can get the people out of the area."

"Understood," Megatron nodded.

"I can't wait to get in your ship, Megatron!" Silverbolt cheered.

"At least you're happier than me."

* * *

Megatron and Silverbolt walked down the halls of the ship and made his way to the bridge where everyone was waiting in their places. Swindle checking the ship's stats on his console with Blurr arm wrapped around his shoulder, Rodimus looking through the logs, and Ultra Magnus looking at the start codes to make sure they were all being followed with Skywarp looking at him on his shoulder. Of course, still on the floor was Siren, which he really needed to find a place for. Upon his arrival, the crew turned to him, with Swindle getting the first word in. "Are we ready to lift off?"

"Yes, we are, and Blitzwing has given us one of his Aerialbots to take on the journey," Megatron informed them and Silverbolt saluted at them.

"I hope to serve on this ship honorably," he told them.

"Greaaaaat, as if we aren't over the limit already… yaaaaaay," Swindle groaned.

"Anyway, are we ready to initiate the takeoff sequence?" Ultra Magnus questioned.

"Yes. Just make sure to alert tower control so that they can abandon the area around our ship," Megatron warned him as he took a seat at the captain's chair.

"Right. I'll alert them right now," he said as he went to work contacting them.

"Well, this is kind of nostalgic," Rodimus muttered. "Can't believe we're having another grand takeoff for the Lost Light."

"The Lost Overload. Recognize the new official name," Swindle ordered.

"Right, the Lost Overload," Rodimus assented before whispering quietly to himself, "the Lost Light."

"I must admit, this is exciting," Blurr said to Swindle and he petted Swindle's side his hand.

"Is it, isn't it. New opportunities, new horizons, and all of it with you," Swindle told him and Blurr had to smile even wider at that.

"That was such a cheesy line, Swindle, and you know it," he chuckled before giving him a kiss on the cheeks.

"Well, love is still pretty much uncharted ground for me," Swindle told him and he could barely hear Megatron stifle a snort from that, causing Swindle to glare at him. Megatron noticed that and just shrugged. As he continued glaring at him, Blurr tighten his hold on him and gave him another kiss.

"Relax. I'm sure you'll explore that territory very well," Blurr assured.

"Heh, um… thanks, Blurr," Swindle said, embarrassed.

"Ugh, you're way too lovey-dovey for my taste," Rodimus groaned.

"I find it wonderful to see such love between a master and his cybersissy," Silverbolt cheered and that comment earned another small glare from Swindle before he whispered something to Blurr.

"Listen, once we've takeoff and assigned the rules, we'll head to my room, agree?" Swindle asked.

"Of course," Blurr agreed before giving another kiss to the top of his head. "We'll have lots of fun on this trip, I imagine."

"Captains, area is clear and we're ready for liftoff," Ultra Magnus told him.

"Woo! Let's fly!" Skywarp yelled, making Ultra Magnus flinch.

"Don't yell in my audials, Skywarp," he ordered.

"Very well, engage the takeoff sequence," Megatron ordered.

"Understood," he agreed as he started it.

"Lord Megatron, want to give a speech into the intercom as we're lifting off?" Swindle questioned him.

"We're a pleasure ship, Swindle, not a warship," Megatron ordered him.

"And you're still the captain. Come on, give them some inspiration," Swindle insisted. Megatron glared at him before thinking it through and nodding.

"Fine," he said as he activated the intercom and took a moment to think before speaking. "Attention crew of the Lost Overload, this is your captain, Megatron, speaking. We are taking off right now. Soon, we shall airborne and will be in space. Being that this is the first time I've captaining a pleasure ship, this will be a pretty new experience for me, as I am sure it will be a new experience for you to serve on the ship. I trust that we shall work together to ensure a safe journey, especially considering the previous time this ship was flown under its former moniker. Now, this is your captain signing off." Megatron turned the intercom off and looked at Swindle. "So?"

"A bit more subdue than I was expecting. Being bored on your throne has really calmed you down, hasn't it," Swindle said.

"Maybe. It could be that. It could be the peace we have made. I honestly don't know," Megatron told him honestly.

"If you insist," Swindle muttered.

"Captain, we're taking off," Magnus told him and they could feel the rumble of the thrusters pushing the ship off the ground.

"Lord Megatron," Blitzwing said on the communicator, "you're taking off. Good luck."

"Thank you, Blitzwing," Megatron nodded as the ship started lifting off. They watched through the window as the ship started moving up, getting closer to the sky with each second. Everyone on the ship waiting as they flew up, the thrusters doing its job to make sure they were flying off. After a minute of thrusting, they broke through the atmosphere and kept surging forward for several seconds before the thrust were let off and they just flew softly through space.

"We're in space and ready to go wherever we want," Rodimus told them.

"Setting the course for Hedonia," Swindle told them. "We'll be cruising over there for several days so that we can adjust."

"Understood," Megatron nodded. "Now then, let's get setup."


	7. Exploring the Ship (Part 1)

"Well, I must admit, I'm surprised we didn't blow up this time," Rodimus said as he relaxed in his chair, earning an odd look from Megatron before turning to Ultra Magnus.

"Care to explain?" Megatron requested.

"A bomb was on board the ship and exploded during liftoff," Ultra Magnus explained. "I must say, so far, our maiden voyage is objectively better than the Lost Light on that standard alone."

"It was already objectively better when I got on board," Blurr told him.

"Great, another Rodimus to deal with," Ultra Magnus complained.

"Yeah, isn't Roddy the arrogant one?" Skywarp asked.

"Hey, I'm not arrogant," Rodimus rejected the claim.

"Yes, you are," everyone said at the same time, much to his surprise. He kept quiet at that.

"Right, we have to start the rules. Swindle, do you have the set of rules somewhere?" Megatron asked him.

"Yeah, I have it in my room. Blurr, do you mind going over there to get it for me?" Swindle asked him.

"Of course, Swindle," Blurr said as he gave him a kiss on the cheeks and made his way out.

"Such a great relationship between you and your cybersissy, Swindle! Following his orders with haste. He must've had great training," Silverbolt praised as he saluted to him.

"Not that type of training," Swindle immediately said. "I actually treat him with a bit of respect."

"To each his own," Silverbolt shrugged. "My training was excellent."

"So, Megatron, what are we going to do to that mummy?" Swindle asked him. Megatron looked down at the squirming Siren before turning back to Swindle and shrugging his shoulders. "I guess that's an answer."

* * *

Sunstreaker sighed as he sit on a berth of a small room by himself. He was looking at a picture in his hand. The picture was of him and his pet, Bob. The two were laying on the berth together with Bob laying across his body and Sunstreaker petting him with a content smile. A rare sight back then. Now, Bob was taken from him and he was forced to smile 24/7. He fragging hated it.

*Whoosh*

"Oh, sorry!" a voice said and he looked up to see a brown-and-yellow mech with yellow optics at around his height before wearing the ballet boots. "Didn't know this was occupied."

"Who are you and what are you doing here?" Sunstreaker asked.

"Name's Trayus," he responded quickly. "I'm a NAIL and I'm serving on the ship here as a secretary for people boarding through the docking bay, along with Anathema and Stormbase. I'm on the off-shift, but I'm helping to make sure all rooms are ready, mainly by checking the cleaning box in each room." He pointed to said cleaning box.

"Hmph, alright," Sunstreaker muttered.

"And who may you be?" Trayus questioned him.

"Name's Sunstreaker. Take a guess what I'm here for," he asked sarcastically.

"A grouchy fragbot," he muttered.

"Accurate guess," Sunstreaker told him as he pocket the picture in the apron pocket before standing up. "I'll be taking my leave."

"Right," Trayus nodded as he moved aside and let him walk out.

* * *

"Yeah, I mean, I'm trying to be more honest with myself," Swerve told his group of Rung and Hoist. "Like, I have been making a lot of progress I believe. Right, Rung?"

"I don't get it," Rung told him bluntly.

"What, but, didn't we-"

"Swerve, didn't you say you had someone else as a therapist? Um, what was his name," Hoist said, trying to think it through.

"Yes, he did. Who was it? It's niether me nor Froid," Rung questioned him.

"Oh, um, sorry about that Rung. I forget you're not my therapist. Well, he mostly works out of his ship. A mech by the name of Skinner," he told them.

"Skinner?" Rung questioned him. "He's your therapist?"

"Yeah. You heard of him?" Swerve asked him.

"He's an old colleague of mine. Wasn't as close with him as I was with Froid and I wasn't a fan of some of his hobbies, but he does good work," Rung told him.

"What's he like?" Hoist asked them.

"He specialize in psychology, therapy, and musicology. He often incorporates music into his therapy session to help people relax and calm them down," Rung told him.

"That's true. I don't know where he gets that music from, but it really calms me down," Swerve told him.

"That's correct, but… I've been hearing rumors about him that I don't like," Rung said. "They said he's connected to the DJD."

"That is certainly ominous," Hoist agreed. "Wonder if it's true."

"It's true," Swerve told them.

"Wait, really?" Hoist asked.

"Yeah. First time I met him, he was talking to Tarn through a private channel. I sort of was… inconsolable after hearing that for the first time. Our whole first session was him helping me get out of that," Swerve told them.

"How strange," Rung muttered. "Why is he associated with them?"

"I don't know," Swerve told them, "but I trust him either way."

"He's that trustworthy?" Hoist asked him. "He sounds fishy."

"Trust me, if I find him trustworthy despite his 'friends,' then he's a good mech," Swerve told them.

"That's good to know, although how are you supposed to get to your next appointment?" Hoist asked and at that, Swerve gasped at that.

"Scrap! I forgot to tell him about me moving to the ship!" Swerve realized.

"Well, more like you were lured here," Rung reminded him.

"Irrelevant. I need to talk with him somehow. I'm supposed to have an appointment with him tomorrow," Swerve told them.

"Oh… well, that's a problem," Rung admitted.

"Maybe you can talk to the captains," Hoist recommended. "They could probably let you contact him."

"You think?" Swerve asked them. "I mean… we don't exactly have many rights today."

"Swerve, while I'm sure Megatron isn't one for talking, Swindle would probably let you," Rung told him and Swerve looked away at that.

"Do I have too?" Swerve asked him.

"If you want, I can go up there with you," Rung told him.

"You think, maybe, you can-"

"I wouldn't advise it," Rung told him bluntly. "It's hard to go from one therapist to the next, especially if they have different techniques, like me and Skinner does." Swerve sighed at that before nodding. "Good. Let's go now."

"While you're doing that, I'll head to engineering and make sure everything is okay," Hoist told them as they all got up. "Don't want any complications on this journey like last time."

"Don't remind me," Rung shuddered. "Those were trying times."

"I don't know. They were pretty exciting," Swerve said, earning a 'glare' from the other two cybersissies.

"Swerve, please remember the situation we're in," Hoist told him. "We're sex slaves on a pleasure ship where we'll be fragged on a daily basis. Do you really want to add life and death situations into the mix?" Hoist told him.

"Maybe," Swerve shrugged, earning a groan from Hoist.

"I'm heading off. Later," Hoist told Rung and Swerve before heading off.

"Right… Swerve, let's go see the captains," Rung ordered.

"Yeah…." Swerve said, following behind him.

"I believe this will be my room," Bludgeon said as he entered one of the rooms in the crew quarters.

"Fine with me," said a black mech with dark blue lines and blue optics as he wrote something in the datapad. "It has been recorded."

"Thank you, Stormbase," he nodded as the secretary walked off. He entered the room with Drift by his side, the latter noticing the changes. The room was widen a bit to make more bigger and more comfortable with the wide berth to the left side, with an HV right across from it, a nightstand right beside it, and a cabinet as well to at the center of the left wall. "Hmm, this looks very nice."

"Certainly an upgrade from the previous rooms," Drift murmured.

"You would know, wouldn't you?" Bludgeon asked as he set his luggage to the side.

"Yeah, well, the previous place was alright, but this is really nice," Drift said as he went over to the berth and pressed a hand against it. "Berth appears to be made of better quality materials too. Surprisingly soft."

"Hmm…," Bludgeon hummed as he took a seat on the berth. "You're right," he said as he position himself to lay on it. He looked around to see plenty of space left. "We have room for two, Drift."

"Oh… how nice," Drift said as he walked over to the other side and laid in bed with him. "Oh, it's very nice."

"It is…," Bludgeon agreed as he wrapped his arms around him, making the cybersissy geisha shiver. "Drift, how do you feel about being back on this ship?"

"Honestly?" A nod from Bludgeon. "It feels… weird and not just because the ship has been massively overhauled."

"How so?"

"I don't know… maybe it's because I'm like this," he mentioned his new form. "Maybe it's because I haven't left Cybertron in ten years. Maybe it's because I'm not on the ship as a warrior." Bludgeon sighed at his explanation.

"Drift, remember what I told you. There is no need for you to be a warrior now. All you need to be is a servant," Bludgeon reminded his cybersissy as he patted his abdomen. "A very pretty servant."

"I know, master," Drift agreed as he leaned in to him. "I'm just offering suggestion," he told him as he gave him a quick kiss on the lips.

"Good," Bludgeon said with a smile.

"If you want, we can try the berth out," Drift recommended to him.

"I would not mind that," he agreed as he spike panel slid back.

* * *

"Hmm…," Stooge hummed to himself as he checked out the rooms of the ship. He was looking for a good place to recharge when it was time for it and he appeared to have found them in the crew quarters. This would be a good place to stay. "Not bad."

"Hey," he hear someone said behind him and turned to see Pipes standing right behind him, his hands clasped together and trying to look as cute as possible. "What are you doing?"

"Oh, hello Pipes," he greeted him. "I'm searching for a room to stay in. What about you?"

"I'm just walking about," Pipes told him as he stepped past him into the room. "Ooooh, this looks nice."

"Yes, it does," Stooge said as he walked in as well. "Mr. Swindle must've paid a hefty amount to do all of this."

"Indeed," Pipes agreed before turning back to him. "If you want to stay here, it might be a good idea to try the berth out," he said as he brought a hand to his legs.

"Oh?" Stooge questioned him. "Want me to test you out?"

"Pleeease," Pipes begged him cutely. "I like it when people spike my valve… especially big ones." Stooge laugh heartily at that.

"You're an especially horny one, aren't you?" the animalformer asked her.

"Guilty as charged," he drawn out, making Stooge laugh even more.

"Alright," he said as he leaned down to pick the small cybersissy up and carry him over to the berth.

"Yay!" Pipes yelled as Stooge laid him on the berth and slid away the panel to let the spike free. At the sight of it, Pipes gasped lustfully over it. "So big," he cooed.

"Heh. Glad you approve, Pipes," Stooge thanked him as Pipes placed his hands on the spike and began feeling him up. "Oooooh," he hummed.

"It feels so nice," Pipes purred. "Let me swallow it. Pleeeease," he begged him.

"Relax," Stooge chuckled. "Of course you can."

"Yes!" he shouted as he opened his mouth and placed it on the tip of his spike. Pipes hummed happily as more and more of Stooge's spike slid down the cybersissy's intake pipe. He gave Stooge grunts to keep going further in and Stooge chuckled a bit before moving his spike deeper in. Pipes was happy as he started sucking on it to pleasure him, which got the intended effect as Stooge moaned in pleasure from the feeling.

"Good… that's it," Stooge hums as he patted Pipes head and he small cybersissy purred in enjoyment from it. He really liked having appreciation for his efforts. He moved his tongue around the spike as he sucked harder and harder on it, making the large mech vented louder and faster. Pipes kept it up, Stooge moaning all through it, until he got the result he desired when Stooge overloaded into his mouth with a roar. Pipes gagged as a surge of transfluids slid down his intake pipes. He swallowed it for a bit before removing himself from the spike.

"Hmm… you taste good," Pipes told the beastformer.

"Thank you!" Stooge said to the small cybersissy before patting his head. "You were very good at pleasuring my spike as well."

"I aim to please," Pipes told him. "Want to take a turn with my valve now?"

"If you insist."

* * *

"Everything going steady. Just waiting on Blurr," Swindle said as he examined the console. "Engines working at normal capacity. Flight path is looking good. Nothing is wrong."

"Good," Megatron said as he relaxed in his chair. "What's the ETA on our first stop?"

"We should be there in about a week's time," Swindle told him, "providing no problems arise."

"Good," Megatron nodded. "Let's hope there isn't any problems."

"Considering the ship we're on, I wouldn't doubt a problem will arise," Ultra Magnus told them. "I sincerely hope this ship isn't cursed."

"You are being way too paranoid," Skywarp said as he leaned against him. "Honestly, it's just a ship. Nothing will go wrong."

"I do. Would surely make the ship more exciting," Rodimus muttered.

"Rodimus…," Ultra Magnus growled, "if you do anything to jeopardize this journey, you can expect harsh punishments from me."

"I won't, I won't!" Rodimus assured him with his hands raised out in defense. Ultra Magnus continued to glare at him before turning to Megatron and Swindle.

"Be careful with Rodimus. He's a troublemaker," he told them.

"Considering what I've heard from Starscream, I do not doubt it," Megatron agreed, "but Swindle insisted on having him on board."

"He's the former captain. It wouldn't feel right to not have him on board," Swindle told them.

"Thanks… I guess," Rodimus said to him. "Still haven't forgiven you for the ship's makeover."

"You'll get used to it. Trust me," Swindle told him as he heard the door open. "Hey, Blurr! Welcome- huh?" he halted his sentence as Rung and Swerve entered the bridge. "What do you two want?"

"Hello, Swindle. May we talk to you about a problem?" Rung asked him.

"And what would that problem be?" Swindle asked him.

"Swerve here makes use of a therapist by the name of Skinner," Rung stated.

"Skinner?" Megatron repeated, his left optic glitching out. "You mean the one whose friends with the DJD, correct?"

"Yes, him," Rung nodded. "Obviously, Swerve can't go to his appointments of he is on the ship, so we were wondering if you would allow him to stay on board to ship to fulfill his appointments."

"Woah, woah, hold on," Rodimus interrupted them. "You're asking us to bring someone who's affiliated with the DJD aboard out ship?"

"Relax! No one hates the DJD as much as me and I love the guy," Swerve told him. "Seriously, he's a cool dude."

"So, you trust him?" Swindle asked as he drummed his fingers on the console.

"Without question!" Swerve replied. "I'm sure he wouldn't mind either as he doesn't have a permanent stay of residence." Swindle and Megatron looked at each other, thinking it over.

"Well… if Swerve trusts him, then I believe we can make some more room for another member of a crew. Besides, it could help to have a licensed therapist on the ship that wasn't a fragging therapist," Swindle told Megatron.

"I don't mind either, so long as it's just him. I rather his friends not live on the ship," Megatron specified.

"Neither do I. Would probably scare the customers away," Swindle agreed.

"Alright then," the captain said before turning to Swerve. "We shall accept Skinner on the ship, if he so chooses to come aboard."

"Thank you! Let me input his contact information so you guys can contact him," Swerve said as he went over to the console, Megatron moving aside for him to do so. Swerve quickly inserted the contact information before backing off. "There you go!"

"Right," Megatron muttered as he got to work trying to contact him. "Going to try and contact him now."

"Thank you," Swerve nodded as Rung wrapped his arm around him.

"I still don't trust him," Rodimus repeated. "We don't need someone like him on the ship."

"Rodimus, please relax," Rung told him as he patted Swerve's back. "I don't remember much about Skinner, but I trust Swerve on this if he says that he can be trusted."

"A con is a con," Rodimus reminded him.

"Actually, despite his affiliation with the DJD, he is not a Decepticon," Megatron told him. "He works with us, but only in a professional capacity as a therapist. He helps whomever has the money and is very non-judgmental."

"Yeah, exactly!" Swerve agreed. "He lets me ramble on-and-on and listens to my every word. And I mean, my every word. Takes a lot of notes and plays a bunch of soothing music. Gives a lot of helpful analysis and-"

"Swerve!" Megatron interrupted him.

"Y-y-yes, Lord?" Swerve asked.

"Skinner may tolerate your pontifications, but I won't," Megatron told him. "You can say far more with less."

"Understood, Lord," Swerve chuckled as he held his hands up in a defensive matter.

"Megatron, please tell me you're not threatening my patient," a voice said on the other line and Megatron grunted as he turned back to the screen to see an average-sized bot standing there. He was mostly orange with purple highlights running down the side of his neck down his neck and down his arms as well as the lower arm and lower leg being purple with a purple line running down his chest and purple optics.

"I wasn't, Skinner," Megatron told him. "I was just teaching him the value of less being more."

"That's my line of reasoning," Swindle remarked.

"Hey, Skinner!" Swerve yelled to him as he waved his hands to him.

"Hello, Swerve. I'm guessing you masterminded this call," Skinner guessed.

"Uh, yeah," Swerve admitted. "Sorry if I'm interrupting something important."

"I have an appointment in 15 minutes with a patient, so we can talk for a bit," Skinner told him as he looked at the others on the bridge. He squinted a bit as he looked at them. "Rung? Is that you?" he asked.

"Hello, Skinner," Rung waved at him. "Long time, no see."

"No kidding. It's been ages since we've last met," he said as he starts humming. "Swerve, you aren't replacing me with Rung, right?" Skinner asked him.

"No, of course not!" Swerve told him.

"I wouldn't dream of it," Rung agreed. "I even explained to him that having a different therapist could be bad for his progress."

"Good on you," Skinner said with a nod. "I would hate to lose you for a patient. I think we've made a lot of progress."

"We've contacted you to discuss yours and Swerve's appointment," Megatron told him. "Effective today, Swerve will be serving on the pleasure ship, The Lost Overload, and we request that you move over here so that Swerve can handle his appointments here."

"Really now?" Skinner frown before looking to Swerve. "You ought to have told me about your sudden change of residency, Swerve. They always needlessly complicate things."

"Ha ha, I'm sorry," Swerve said as he scratched at his back. "It was a spur of the moment decision."

"Is that so?" Skinner said before humming to himself. "The 'Lost Overload.' That sounds a bit like the 'Lost Light,'" he pointed out.

"That's because it is the Lost Light," Swindle confirmed to him. "I bought and refurbished it before renaming it to the Lost Overload."

"Really now? That is peculiar," he said as he examined the bridge again. "And Rodimus and Ultra Magnus are on the ship with you? How coincidental."

"More like intentional," Ultra Magnus interrupted. "Swindle purposely wanted the former crew of the Lost Light to serve once again on the ship."

"Really now?" Skinner said, surprised, before turning to Swindle. "A pleasure ship, huh?"

"That's right," Swindle said with a cheeky grin. "Lots of fun planned on the trip."

"Well then, why is the leader of the Decepticons on a pleasure ship?" the therapist asked. "This doesn't seem like the ship of choice for you to captain."

"I… didn't have much choice," Megatron admitted. "I was highly desperate."

"Desperate? How interesting," he hummed.

"And it's irrelevant," the captain stated. "We're here to find out whether you can come on to our ship or not."

"Hmm," he hummed as he pulled a hunting knife out and started playing around with it. "I got an appointment in fifteen minutes plus another in two hours. If you give me time, I can be there by day's end."

"Really?" Swindle asked. "That easy?"

"Of course. Since you're asking me to come aboard, I expect all of my accommodations to be for free," Skinner said.

"We can do that," Megatron nodded.

"Provided you can provide your services for free," Swindle stated.

"Of course, I can do so, provided you can provide me income for shore leave," he responded.

"With the money I'll be making, no problem," the merchant agreed.

"Good," Skinner said. As he tossed his knife in the air and catch it. "If you even need to talk to me about your mental health, feel free to do so."

"Hold on," Megatron stated.

"Hmm?" he hummed.

"What about your other patients?" the leader asked him.

"I'll be sending them a note about my change of residency, which reminds me, get me a room the furthest away from cybersissies on your ship. I got some clients that are not a fan of cybersissies, you know," Skinner ordered him. Megatron glanced at Swindle for answered who gave a reply.

"We'll arrange for that. Don't worry," Swindle said to him.

"Great," the therapist replied. "I shall sign off then and-"

"Hey, wait," Rodimus butted in, earning his attention.

"What is it?" he asked, sounding curious.

"Are you really friends with the DJD?" the former Autobot asked. "I mean, that sounds highly un-"

"Oh, yeah. I chat with them from time to time, especially with Tarn. We're best buds," Skinner told him nonchantly and Rodimus halted at that. One can imagine if he had optics, they would be glitching like crazy.

"So… you're like a psycho killer as well? Oh, psychological torture, right?" Rodimus guessed. Skinner looked at him oddly before giving a loud, hearty laugh, annoying him. "What?! Why are you laughing?"

"I'm not a torturer, moron. I'm a therapist," Skinner said after regaining his composure. "The DJD are my patients."

"Patients!" Rodimus yelled.

"Yeah. Even seasoned torturers need therapist," Skinner reminded him as Rung stated sounding unnerved as well. "I do a lot of things. Group and individual therapy, listen to calming music, and all sorts of other things to keep them psychologically healthy. Well, 'healthy,'" he said in finger quotations. "They're still mass torturers. One has to be in a certain state of mind to do that."

"How did they become your patients?" Rung asked.

"Oh, you can thank Tarn for that. Me and him are long-time friends. Known each other for ages. We first met each other at a classical music convention pre-war and we immediately kicked it off," Skinner told them.

"You're kidding," Rodimus gasped. "You and Tarn have been friends for that long?"

"Of course," he shrugged. "Don't see why this is much of a surprise. I'm very open about this sort of thing."

"Yeah. I mean, even I already know about it," Skywarp muttered.

"Ah, Skywarp! How are you doing my former patient?" Skinner asked him.

"I'm doing fine," he stated as he clinged to Ultra Magnus. "Got me a big cybersissy!"

"Joy," Ultra Magnus stated flatly.

"Good to hear!" Skinner said.

"What was Skywarp a patient for?" Rung asked.

"Rung, you know better than anyone else that I can't answer that," Skinner said while crossing his arms at him, who sighed at that.

"Doctor-patient confidentiality. All information stays between the patient and the doctor, or therapist, in this case and information can only be released at the patient's discretion," Rung stated.

"That's it," Skinner nodded. "One must always abide the rules."

"You know, I just remember something about you, Skinner: you were always a professional. Extremely professional. Can always remember the rules just like that."

"Thanks for the compliment. You're quite the professional as well, Rung," Skinner told him before looking him over. "So… are your therapy session awkward with you like that?"

"Oh, I've shifted to fragging therapy now," Rung told him.

"Oh, really?" Skinner asked. "Hmm… I definitely don't remember you being the type."

"You may be surprised by my skills," Rung told him. "I'm very effective. I can show you in person."

"Um, no thanks. We're still colleagues, even if we haven't talked in a long time. It would go against ethics," he said nervously.

"Do you have a stick up your aft?" Swindle asked him.

"No, he's just very professional, like I said," Rung told him. "He's very chaste."

"Exactly. Now, if you excuse me, I have an appointment starting soon. How should I reach your ship?" Skinner asked.

"We're connected to the space bridge and we allow for ships to port," Swindle told him.

"Very well. I'll make my way there somehow. See you soon," Skinner said before ending the call.

"Well, that's one more psychopath on board," Rodimus muttered.

"He's not a psychopath!" Swerve defended him. "He's a great guy! Just wait until talk to him. You'll see he's very understanding."

"I must admit, I don't sense any psycho or sociopathic tendencies from him," Rung told him.

"As a former patient of his, I can tell you he's good," Skywarp said. "A stickler for the rules, but he's cool enough."

"You say that, but I don't like that knife he was flinging around," Rodimus muttered.

"Oh, that thing? He used to be a hunter before the war took away his game," Skywarp told him.

"Oh yes, that was another thing about him I remember. Loved hunting," Rung muttered. "I remember it getting in the way of his studies quite a bit."

"Yeah, he has a bunch of hunting memorabilia in his room," Swerve agreed.

"Bet you he didn't just hunt game," Rodimus murmured.

"Alright, Rodimus, you might want to cease with those slanderous accusations," Swindle told him. "There's no proof of it, so you might want to keep your trap shut."

"He makes a valid point, Rodimus. I'm starting to see why Starscream has such a tough time with you," Megatron muttered.

"Or it could just be Starscream being the ever-ineffective blowhard that he always is," his co-captain said, making Megatron chuckled at that.

"Yes, that is always possible," he agreed before turning to Swerve and Rung. "You may leave. Skinner is coming."

"Thank you, Lord. Let's go, Swerve," Rung insisted as he led him out of the room.

"Yeah," Swerve agreed as the two departed to the highway, a spring in Swerve's steps. "Oh, thank you Rung for helping me out with this!"

"You're most welcome, Swerve. I must admit, I'm a bit anxious at the thought of seeing him again."

"Don't worry. I'm sure you'll two will get along and reconnect with each other," Swerve assured him. "He's a great guy. Trust me!"

"I do, which is why I'll go talk to him. I need to know more about what has happened to him. It's been so long… and I barely remember him. I need to know more about him."

"Well, I'm sure you'll have a fun time reuniting with him," he told him. "Now… what should I do while waiting for Skinner?"

"I guess we just relax and talk with everyone else. There must be a lot of people on board," Rung reminded him.

"That's true! I wonder if they remember me?" Swerve asked him.

"It might be hard for us to recognize other people as well," Rung reminded him. "This cybersissification process has greatly changed our look. Don't be surprised if you fail to identify some of them."

"Oh yeah… that's true," Swerve admitted. "Most awkward reunion ever."

"For everyone involved," Rung agreed. "Let's go talk to them."

* * *

"I wonder what's taking Blurr so long," Swindle muttered as they left.

"Would you like me to look for him?" Silverbolt asked him.

"Maybe…"

"He should be in your room, right?" Ultra Magnus asked him.

"Of course," Swindle said.

"Then just send him over to your room to check on Blurr," he recommended.

"Hmm… not a bad idea," the second-in-command said before turning to Silverbolt. "Head to my room and see if Blurr's there."

"Yes, sir!" Silverbolt said with a salute before walking out of the room.

"Well then, we'll just wait for the results," Swindle said as he relaxed in his chair again.

* * *

"So, Prowl, what's it like being stuffed in that vacbed?" Blaster asked him and Prowl could tell that if he had denta, he be flashing them wide. They were both sitting at chairs at one of the lounges.

"Oh, it's just so much fun," Prowl told him sarcastically. "Not being able to move an inch is so exciting." '

"That's what you get for trying to escape so many times," Blaster grinned. "What even is your plan if you escaped from them?"

"I'm… not sure. I'm having problems just completing step one. You know how infuriating that is?" the police cybersissy asked him.

"It probably means you should give up, especially since you're on a ship now," Blaster told him.

"No. That just makes my job easier. There's escape pods on board I can use to escape," Prowl told him.

"How much you want to bet there are safeguards in place to prevent you from just escaping on one," Blaster said with a grin.

"I'll find a way to bypass them," Prowl told him simply.

"Okay, say you can take an escape pod off the ship, where will you go? Decepticons have a deal with all the other planets to return any cybersissies to their original owners, in case you don't remember. Also, escape pods have a very limited fuel capacity. Your options are very limited," Blaster poked holes in his ideas.

"Ugh… I'll think of something."

"Better think carefully. You'll probably have only one shot to use an escape pod. After that, they'll probably heavily punish you for it. Remember, Megatron is the captain of this ship," Blaster reminded him.

"Frag… you're right," Prowl muttered before sighing. "I need to integrate myself for now. No escape attempts for a while."

"Or, you know, ever" Blaster said. "It's really not that bad, Prowl. Everything bad that happens to you is strictly your fault."

"They've enslaved us and turn us into walking sexdolls, Blaster. Forgive me wanting to try to escape," Prowl told him, annoyed.

"Eh, like I said, it's not that bad," Blaster said. "Me and Soundwave get along splendidly. And from what I heard from Jazz, TC has been trying his hardest to placate you. Think about it. He only punishes you when you attempt to escape. Nothing else. Nor for screwing up. Not for being a prick, which, let's be honest, you are a prick." Prowl glares at him. "Just when you try to escape is the only time he actually punishes you." Prowl thinks it over before sighing.

"Alright, Thundercracker isn't that bad, but I'm still a slave. We're all still slaves"

"In a war that we lost, Prowl," Blaster reminded him. "The victor decides what happened to the losers. Am I ideologically disappointed in the results of the war? Of course. But that was the result and we have to make do with it."

"This war ain't over. We can-"

"Prowl, do we look like fighters anymore?" Blaster pointed out their uniforms and lithe figures. "If it's a war you want, it's a war you'll lose in a few days, at most."

"Shut it! I handle logistics because it's one of my areas of expertise. I know I could scrounge something up," Prowl told him as he clenched his fists.

"Wow… this is just sad," Blaster murmured. "I can tell you're desperate, Prowl, but this is a bit much."

"I'm not desperate. I've consider all the facts to make an effort," Prowl told him.

"I know, and you're ignoring the logical conclusions in order to believe in a fairy tale," Blaster told him as he placed a hand on his knee, making Prowl glare at it. "Please, Prowl, things will get better if you just relax." Prowl let slips a sigh.

"I'll try… but if I see a guarantee chance to escape, I'm taking it," Prowl told him. Blaster smile was a little happier at that.

"I guess I'll take that. Now, wanna kiss me, officer?"

"Don't try it."

* * *

"So, this place actually has a med-bay," Ratchet said as he walked into the redecorated place. It had a similar color palette to before, but the colors were much brighter.

"Sure seems like it," Sideswipe said as he followed him inside with his arms crossed. "Got to have in one case of accidents, I suppose."

"Swindle sure doesn't skimp on quality," the nurse said as he looked over the medical equipment and the objects in the cabinet. "These are all quite expensive. He really put a lot of money into this ship."

"He doesn't intend for this to fail," Sideswipe realized. "This is a big investment for that merchant."

"He's cautious. A good trait to always have, rather than running headfirst into battle," he remarked as he pointed a scalpel to his fellow cybersissy.

"Yeah, yeah, whatever," Sideswipe brushed his dig off. "I don't need you complaining about every little thing I do again."

"Considering how much trouble you and Sunstreaker have given me in the past, forgive me for being grouchy about having to deal with you again," he said as he placed the scalpel back down. "You two were always troublesome, especially in your youth."

"Good to see that, despite looking very hot, youthful slut, you are still the same old grouchy, old curmudgeon inside," Sideswipe remarked.

"My aesthetics have change, but that doesn't mean my personality did," Ratchet told him

"Oh yes, that's true," Sideswipe said as he stood in front of him and appraised him. "Damn… if I still had my spike, I be railing you sexy self so hard right now."

"Is that supposed to be a compliment?" Ratchet asked him while crossing his arm.

"Of course," he replied as he place his hands on the nurse's hips, making Ratchet glare at him. "Hmm… so petite!"

"Please don't touch me," Ratchet ordered him.

"Why? You're gorgeous," Sideswipe told him. "You make for a great nurse."

"I'm a better doctor," Ratchet remarked as he pushed his hands off.

"If that's true, mind playing doctor?" Sideswipe asked suggestively.

"I don't mind, although my version of playing doctor involves strapping you down, slicing you open with a scalpel, and look at your organs to find anything wrong," he told him.

"Frag, you're a killjoy," Sideswipe muttered, his mood dampen. "I just want to have some kinky fun."

"You're so predictable, even as a sissy," Ratchet remarked.

"Ugh, I swear, Sunstreaker acts too much like you: a complete killjoy. He doesn't want to do any kinky things with me. He keeps going on about that stupid pet of his."

"You mean Bob, right?" he asked.

"Yeah," Sideswipe confirmed. "Well, that isn't everything. He hasn't been right for years. Bob just helped relax him a bit. Without it, he's even worse."

"Whatever happened to Bob?"

"I don't know. Bombshell took him away from Sunstreaker ten years ago and that's the last we've seen of him. I have no idea what he did to him," Sideswipe told him, his hand to his chin. "It does make me wonder what happened to him."

"Hmm… if it involves Bombshell, then it involves the insecticons as a whole. He probably assimilated Bob back into the swarm," Ratchet guessed.

"That would be my guess too, but I haven't seen Bombshell since. If we want information, we're going to need to get info from him or someone close to him," Sideswipe told him.

"Right," Ratchet muttered. "I do wish you two luck in getting him back."

"Thanks, now," Sideswipe purred as he wrapped an arm around Ratchet's thin waist. "How about we have some fun?"

"Sideswipe…"

"Come ooooon. How about at least a kiss," he continued. "Your lips are wonderful." Ratchet glared at him before sighing.

"Fine," he agreed and Sideswipe grinned.

"Thank you, nurse," he purred before wrapping his arms around his waist and pulling him closer to kiss him. The two hummed as Sideswipe pulled him in closer and started grinding their bulges against each other, making Ratchet moan loudly.

'Frag, I'm too old for this kind of smut,' Ratchet thought, 'but I sure feel young enough for it.' Ratchet went along with it as he felt Sideswipe's tongue pressing against is lip and let it slip in.

'That's right, you old mech! Let me in,' Sideswipe thought to himself as he started tonguing the mech only to shudder as he felt Ratchet's fingers thrusting into his valve. 'Oh, you old slut!'

'I hate this cybersissification. Makes me too damn horny, but I'll still act on it.' Ratchet started massaging his valve as he led him to the medical slab and helped got the two on, Sideswipe on top of Ratchet. Sideswipe moaned as he grinded his bulge on Ratchet even more, much to the latter's annoyance and joy. 'Damn these conflicting feelings!'

'Give in, Ratchet!' Sideswipe thought as he continued tonguing him. 'No need to feel conflicted! Lust is good…' As if listening to him, Ratchet started thrusting his fingers deeper into Sideswipe, making him moan loudly as the two kissed. 'That's it!'

'Ugh, can't believe I'm making out with one of the twins,' Ratchet bemoaned as he thrusted his fingers deeper, making Sideswipe shuddered and moan. 'But at least he makes some good noises. Best show him why you should respect your elders, even in the ways of fragging.' He gave a mental sigh. 'What am I doing with my life?"

* * *

"Hmm…," Swindle hummed as he waited in his chair. "Where the hell is Silverbolt and Blurr?"

"If you are so worried about them, go check on them yourself," Megatron recommended to him in a harsh tone. Swindle glared at him, but said nothing, deciding to just wait. In a couple of minutes, he heard the door opened and turned to see Silverbolt enter the room, but not Blurr.

"Silverbolt, did you find him?" Swindle asked him.

"No, sir. He wasn't in your room," Silverbolt replied.

"Really?" Swindle asked before thinking about it. "If Blurr is not there, then something must've attracted his attention. But what would… oh," he grimaced with his face morphed into one who was stupefied. "I know where he is."

"Want me to go there?" Silverbolt asked him.

"No, I'll go myself," Swindle said as he stood up.

"And where is he?" Megatron asked him as he left the room.

"The bar."


End file.
